Warriors Human Short Stories (2017 - early 2018) Version
by Tigercry
Summary: Original Stories from the normal Warriors Human Short Stories but all the older ones written in 2017 part of 2018. Keep online for those who wish to read them.
1. Bree's Accident

Bree's Accident (Briarlight's Story)

_Bree and Ben are 13_

_Brittany is 14_

"I can't wait!" Bree squealed jumping up and down while shaking her brother by the shoulders, "The school trips tomorrow!"

Ben laughed, gently peeling her fingers from his shoulders, "I can't wait for it either, but I don't think shaking my brains out will help anyone. Why don't we use that excess energy of yours in a game of soccer? We can even get dad and Brittany to play."

"Okay!" She grinned widely, running into the room she shared with Brittany and hauling her sister along with her down the stairs, her neon blue soccer ball tucked under one arm. Ben chuckled watching his sisters tromp outside into the backyard before going down to find his father Gunner, who was sitting in his favorite armchair sipping his coffee pretending to read the newspaper while actually watching cat and cucumber videos, mildly chuckling in between sips.

"Come on dad! We're playing soccer!" Ben said, impatiently waiting for his father. Gunner folded his newspaper and put both that and his coffee down on the coffee table before following his son outside just in time to see Bree tumble off the fence she'd been running on top of. She rolled to a stop at her father's feet before bouncing back up like a spring.

"Hi, daddy!" The hyperactive teen bounced on the balls of her feet, an infectious grin on her face. "Let's play!" She swiped her ball back from her sister who was using it like a hackeysack before tearing down their small yard towards one of the soccer goals, causing Ben to chase after her and Brittany to yell, "Boy's vs girls!" Before sprinting after her siblings, Gunner on her heels.

"How are you still not tired Bree!" Ben gasped, he was lying on the grass trying to catch his breath under the shade of their oak tree. Bree was stalking a small blue jay on her hands and knees, she didn't answer his question too engrossed with her stalking of the bird.

"She's too bouncy for her own good." Brittany snorted, taking out an earphone and joining in on the conversation, "We all know that by now." She was leaning against the tree's trunk listening to music from her iPhone.

Gunner laughed wheezily, still working on being able to breathe after the exhorting game against his three kids, "She's just happy you two, she's always happy." A startled squawk signaled Bree's success on sneaking up on the bird. Now she was sitting Indian style in the grass gently petting the startled animal, chattering cheerfully at the blue jay and stroking it's ruffled feathers soothing and calming it. Gunner smiled, "I'm proud of her." He looks at the other two kids, "I proud of all of you."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Ben! Get up!" Bree yelled cheerfully banging open her twin brother's door, "Get up! It's time to go to the trip! Brittany is already awake and ready!" She pulled her brother's blankets off his bed and bounced back out the door, going to feed her bluejay Jackson. That same bird she crept up on yesterday and named after a boy in her class. Ben groaned rolling out of his bed and hitting the floor with a loud thump, causing his sisters to burst into laughter in their room.

Ben groggily rubbed his eyes, he was sitting on the bus with his best friends Mike, Brendan, and Fin with his sister Bree and her "acquaintance" Jay Bramble in the seat in front of him. "Man!" Mike grinned, "I can't wait till we get there!" Ben's eyes drifted closed and he was out for the rest of the bus ride.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ):) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Bree was in Liam's group, eagerly waiting for the older man (he isn't blind) to lead his group of kids into the gorge for the rock climbing part of the overnight camping trip. Bree was itching to explore but she stayed where she was with her group leader Thornclaw keeping a firm hold on her shoulder to remind her not to run off. Bouncing along next to Theo and Liam she entertained them both with different stories she knew by heart, eventually convincing the entire group to sing "Flashlight" with her, overall she kept the entire group cheerful tripping on rocks and slipping in puddles with a dramatic flare to make everyone laugh.

Brittany was the only one not reacting to her sister, instead looking at her younger sister through jealous filled narrowed eyes as Bree tripped and nearly knocked her section leader to the floor, giggling as she sprung back up and started walking backwards pulling funny faces and imitating voices making the quickly tiring students laugh and chat with one another. Brittany had always been jealous of the quality that she herself lacked, the ability to cheer anyone up and make them all happy. She resented it even more now that her mother paid more attention to Bree as she could cheer her up and chat for hours about the craziest things imaginable.

Finally, they arrived at the campsite and everyone started climbing up the rock face. With help of course. Liam and Theo had issues keeping Bree still long enough to help put the climbing harness on her before she jumped into the challenge. Bre startled the guy who was anchoring her by climbing by a monkey and was hauling herself up to the top within a few minutes, dangling her legs and laughing before helping haul the others to get all the way up so they could get the promised cold Gatorade and ice cream after when they had dinner back at the camp.

When Bree reached to help Brittany the mentioned person slapped her hands away and struggled to get up all the way before Bree stubbornly seized her sister by the wrists and helped her up. Once she was up Bree whooped dancing around on the cliff grinning widely and playfully singing "We are the champion" at the top of her lungs. Everyone was laughing as she finished the off-key singing and they all started climbing down, everyone mingling and joking around with each other. Bree bounced around while they waited, starting a game of tag to entertain herself and others. With everyone tired out (except the drunk on happiness Breeanna) Liam and Theo led the way back to camp, Liam far ahead humming under his breath, a spring in his usually dreary step as Bree walked alongside him rambling about her blue jay at home.

Bree jolted awake when she heard Diana scream, "Move! The tree's falling!" Scrambling to her feet and ushering the others away from the campsite, one of the girls, Mei was whining about her phone in her bag.

"I'll grab it," Liam said gruffly, going back to the tree.

Bree jerked out of Theo's grip and sprinted after him, "Liam no!" The tree crashed down with a crunch and it was silent

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Bree's View)

Pain seared across my back, startling me from my half-conscious state. _'Liam!' _I forced my eyes open, my vision tinged red from the pressure on my back. I looked over at Liam to find him less than inches from the collapsed tree, also unconscious, a branch was lying broken over his head. But he was breathing at least. I let my eyes slide close with the comfort that my effort wasn't for nothing. The tree on top of my body creaked and I heard a sickening crack before I suddenly lost all feeling in the part of my body pinned under the tree. The pain mostly disappeared but by then my senses were already overloaded and my usually bright and happy world faded into darkness and silence. **_(Yes Liam's alive, We probably won't see him that much anyway and I didn't want her sacrifice in her eyes to be worth nothing)_**

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Theo rushed towards the tree as he threw his phone to one of the shocked students, "Someone call Firen and Gunner, tell them to get a four wheeler down here right away, tell them to bring Leah with them, someone's badly hurt." One of the girls obeyed calling the asked people while Theo and the boys attempted to lift the tree up off Bree and Liam. Brittany sprinted over, grasping her sister's wrists and trying to pull her out. By the time the sound of a four-wheeler became loud as it got close, the tree was already starting to splinter. Gunner jumped from the four wheelers and sprinted over, straining to lift the tree off his daughter. Firen joined in along with another student they brought, standing at 6 feet with golden hair and amber eyes.

After a lot of struggling Bree are pulled out from under the tree, her shirt speckled with crimson from the bark rubbing against her skin Leah delivered news nobody wanted to hear, "Her spine's broken, I can't fix this on my own. Firen, can you get Sophie to have an operations room ready? We can't fix the break but we can stop the internal bleeding. "Let's go! Hurry! Jay, she's going on your lap and you need to constantly test for a pulse." The blind black and gray speckled haired boy grumbled but let Leah set Bree down so she was laying across all of their laps, head lolling to one side her body limp like a ragdoll. Firen started the four-wheeler and with the squealing of tires the eight (Jay, the golden blonde, Leah, Firen, Gunner, Bree, Brittany, and Liam) people in the cart disappeared in a cloud of dust.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Jay's 3rd person view)

Why Jay himself got stuck on babysitting duty he has no idea, but strangely he doesn't particularly mind. After all, Bree wasn't awake and the only sounds were gentle breathing and the beeping of medical machines. Of course, his silence was ruined when she woke with a groan. "Hello, Breanna." He said curtly, closing his braille book calmly and turning his head in her general direction.

"How many time do I have to tell you Furball that my name's Bree?" Bree smiled, making sure humor was present in her voice. "You got stuck as my babysitter?"

"Yup, do you feel anything past your waist?"

"Actually no, nothing past my stomach... Wait, Jay doesn't tell me!"

"Yes Bree, your worst fear came true I'm afraid." Jay sighed, looking her directly in the eyes, cloudy blue eyes staring directly at her face. "You're paralyzed from the stomach down Bree... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it."

Bree's face fell and tears brimmed at her eyes as her head drooped so her chin was resting on her chest. Jay stood up and clumsily patted her head in comfort. "You're family's outside Bree, would you like me to let them in?- Woah!" He was startled to feel Bree lunge at him and wrap her arms around his back sobbing into his t-shirt. Jay stood there a bit awkwardly before hesitantly patting her on the back, his stance stiff and uncomfortable. Reluctantly he let her cry, grumbling, "So now I'm a giant tissue." Bree laughed through her tears at his sarcastic reply. Just for good measure she rubbed her nose against his stomach before letting go and stretching up to flick him in the nose with a laugh as he violently sneezed.

"Let them in you grumpy bear." Bree smiled ushering him away. Jay grabbed his book and left with no complaints before letting her family in and fuss over her, assuring them she'll live and wouldn't stop breathing during the night. Bree smiled at her family, the uncomfortable feeling of being paralyzed wasn't welcome, but her friendship with Jay and seeing her family care was definitely welcomed.


	2. The New Ivy Is Born

_The new Ivy is born_

_Ivory- 13_

_Diana-13_

_Atol- 18_

Ivory was walking around the city, black hood pulled up over her platinum blonde hair, green eyes narrowed and looking viciously around the dark alleys and streets. Her jaw was clenched in fury, of course, her parents believe Diana about the vase! It wasn't like they'd ever believe her over her precious little sister Diana. Ivory kicked a tin can as hard as she could, sending it flying into a nearby dumpster. Even being a black belt in karate and her previous school's class president didn't make them proud of her, Diana never did anything and she got all the attention. Ivory's shoulders slumped and she sighed, Diana was prettier than herself of course, with platinum blonde hair dyed pink at the ends with sky blue eyes and a cute spray of freckles across her nose, fair skin and a nice figure.

None of that was Ivory, she had wavy blonde hair like her sister with no dyed ends, dull green eyes that could be mistaken for turquoise, no freckles, and more tan skinned than her sister. She didn't even have that good of a figure, not that it mattered with the baggy clothes she wore and all black clothes. Yeah, she was considered the goth girl at her school. But none of that mattered, she just stood in her sister's constant shadow no matter where she was. Even now that she was in the city of Hollywood Ivory couldn't care less about the glamor and "sweet life."

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she heard movement. Coming to her senses she stood dead still, her green eyes scanning the entire area in front of her. _There!_ Spinning around she dodged a knife attempt from behind her and sent the guy careening into a nearby cement wall, hearing the cracking of his skull Ivory was alerted to the next guy as he yelped in fear.

Balancing all her weight on her left leg Ivory kicked the knife right out of his hand and jumped into the air catching the thin blade. Tucking it into her belt for temporary use she threw a punch and broke the lackey's nose, sending him doubling over on the floor. Ivory took her anger out on him, kicking him in the gut multiple times before freezing mid kick hearing calm clapping behind her.

Turning she saw a shaggy brown haired man with icy blue eyes and a gun holstered to his hip with a knife in his belt, "You're a feisty one, aren't you? My name's Atol. Welcome to the " غابة مظلم."

'_Dark forest?' _Ivory wondered, "Why is this place called the Dark Forest?" She asked a bit warily.

"Clever, I'll answer you question if you defeat me in a knife duel." '_Uh oh, I suck at wielding knives.' _Ivory thought desperately.

"Can I use my fists?"

"You can use anything on your person."

'_Rats, he's got a gun.'_ "Alright." She took out the stolen knife and brandished it, watching him, ready for any tricks from this sketchy man. As he lunged forward she took a defensive stance, blocking his strike with her own before pushing off of him her feet slamming against his stomach, sending her into the air and knocking the air out of him. "I'm not going down that easy," Ivory growled as she came back down, landing on his shoulders and pulling on his shaggy hair, making him run into things as he tried to dislodge her.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"You're good, I will give you that." Atol commented from where he was pinning Ivory to a wall with his knife to her throat, "But not good enough. Come with me." He turned and started walking into a pitch black abandoned subway tunnel. Ivory warily followed him, her grip on the knife was tight and ready for use. A few minutes of walking through the dark he spoke again, the tunnel lightening just slightly, "We're here."

"Where is here?"

"The Dark forest as you so cleverly figured out. We're here to see my father." He shoved a few people out of the way, "Get out of the way you cowards. Even this new recruit is braver than all of you put together!" He snarled before leading Ivory to a quiet area with a black tent pitched in the center. "Father," Atol said respectively, "I brought the girl you wanted to meet."

"Alright. Now scram Brian." A skinny tall man left the tent glaring at Atol and Ivory. Atol leads her into the tent and Ivory's courage vanished at the sight of this huge man. Probably six and a half feet tall with wide shoulders, bulky muscles, and darker skin. Scars littered his body, a scar went across his entire face, stretching from the left side of his forehead to the opposite chin, crossing over one eye and his nose, he had dangerous amber eyes and military style dark brown hair with a thin goatee and sunglasses ontop of his head. Dressed in a black work out tanktop and black cargo jeans and with his size and stature, he was the perfect example of a mob boss. "Ivory Fernades."

"Hello, sir," Ivory spoke in a confident tone, not letting him see her fear and providing the respect she guessed he deserved.

"I bet you wondering where you are are you not?" He said, leaning back in his chair bulky arms over his head.

"Yes, sir."

"You are in the Dark Forest, training place of the strong young learner."

"Why am I here sir?"

"I've been watching you and you are capable of reaching new heights if you stay and learn with us. You'll be able to leave your sister's shadow forever." _I can leave my sister's shadow?! I can be my own person?!'_ "I am proud to see you took down three of our recruits and nearly took down my son." _Someone's proud… of me and not Diana?'_ "We can train you to become strong, stronger than any of us, your parents can see how strong you are." '_But this can't be true, Diana is better than me… Maybe… Maybe I can finally break free… Yes! I can live my own life at last!' _"Will you join us?" '_Maybe I can get something else out of this.'_

"Yes. But on one condition." The huge guy actually looked surprised at her spunk.

"And that is?" Atol urged, looking curiously at her, also surprised she dared to make a condition with his mighty father.

Ivory smirked, "Call me Ivy. Just Ivy. No last name not Ivory. Only Ivy." The huge man actually grinned,

"Of course Ivy. Welcome to the Dark Forest."


	3. Go to the Dance With Me Please!

_Go to the Dance With me Please?!_

_(Cinder x Lion)_

Holly found Leon in his cabin with his formal shoes in disassembled pieces all around him as he gently tapped a firm piece of wood into the underside of the top of his shoes, his black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "Leon?" Holly asked avoiding a snort of amusement, "What're you doing taking apart your shoes?"

"Making preparations for the girl I want to ask." He replied sanding down more of the wood to make it really thin and smooth and blowing off the dust.

"May I ask who that girl is and why you'd need supports in your shoes?"

"I'm asking Cynthia again, hopefully, this time her sisters aren't dragging her into going with them and Brendon."

"The supports?"  
"She broke her leg. This way she can step on my feet and let me take control so she won't jar her injury."

"That's-that's pretty deep Leon, but aren't you taking Isa? That's what you told everyone."

"I explained to Fox and Isa that I'd love to go with her but my heart wouldn't be in it. It may have hurt her feelings but I don't want to fake having fun when I'm not." Leon replied looking up at his sister, amber eyes deadly serious.

"How are you going to tell everyone?"

"By asking Cynthia at Dinner tonight in front of everyone." Leon smiled, "I really want to go with her."

"I see."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : )

Leon cleared his throat and stood up on the table he was sitting at with the other thunder boys, golden hair shining in the light, amber eyes warm and slightly nervous. "Cindy! Will you go to the final dance with me?" He tossed the startled girl a medium sized jewelry box, the box landing in her hands as she instinctively raised her hands to catch it.

Cynthia smiled widely, an adorable pink blush spreading across her cheeks, blue eyes twinkling, "Of course Leon! I'd love to!"

Hannah was staring open mouthed at the whole scene, stunned he asked Cynthia and that he lied earlier about who he was asking. Leon grinned from his position on top of the table before jumping down and sitting back in his seat, the other guys clapping him on the back and joking around. Leon winked at Cynthia before joining in and laughing at Mike's joke. The other thunder girls were gushing over the cute and brave asking along with the beautiful jewelry in the small box, a sapphire blue and silver colored volleyball shaped hair clip along with a silver locket containing a picture of the two of them at the start of camp messing around at the lake. Some of the guys were starting to rethink how they were going to ask their dates to the dance after Leon's unusual and effective proposal.

"It's beautiful Cindy!" Haliah-one of Cynthia's sisters- gushed, picking up the locket and examining it like it was the best thing in the world. Cynthia's cheeks couldn't get any redder, the blush was traveling up her neck, across the bridge of her nose and up to her ears, but she didn't seem too embarrassed, engrossed in the writing inside the hair clip, her grin turning into a fond gentle smile.

"It's high-quality work!" Paige -Haliah's twin and Cynthia's other sister- exclaimed in amazement looking at the tiny diamonds in the silver locket.

"Course it is." Holly replied smugly, "It's Cindy you guys, he always gets the best for her-"

"He made it himself." Cynthia interrupted looking at a small piece of paper folded into the box, "See look here,"

Holly took it and read it aloud as Cynthia's gaze strayed to lock on Leon, her expression soft, blue eyes twinkling with an emotion that couldn't be deciphered. "I hope the locket's ok, I worked with my dad to mold and design myself, the silver is sterling silver just in case you're allergic to metal and the diamonds are real, carved using my dad's diamond cutter to fit the tiny grooves. I hope you don't mind the picture, I found out Mike had taken a picture of you pushing me into the lake and I put it in the locket. I hope you wear it (If not my pride will take a blow :'( and my ego will be destroyed ), unlike the most jewelry I know you have. ~Leon." Holly looked over at her brother who was trying to balance a spoon on his nose with his tongue sticking out of his mouth going cross-eyed. "My brother, the most immature guy wrote this?" The girls went back to gushing over the jewelry while Cynthia lets her hair down before putting it back up in a loose bun and clipping the hair clip into place, the color making her blue eyes more blue and the dark grey ends of her hair more pronounced.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"So you're going with Cindy to the dance tonight," Isa commented, her tone dull and a bit rejected.

"Yes, but I can still dance with you, Cindy told me you can go with me and she'll meet us there."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Isa said looking at him shocked and confused.

"I'm taking you to the dance and dancing with you for a bit before Cindy, Cindy's going to meet me there so I can be proper gentlemen to you." Leon smiled lopsidedly, "I said I'd take you to the dance didn't I?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then I'm going to be true to my word, I'll take you to the dance, dance with you for a few songs like I promised before introducing you to your real date, sound good?"

"Ok but I don't understand-"

"Cindy approved I swear she did, I told her what I was going to do and she agreed, she's going to be coming with your date to make sure he comes and knows what to do." Leon said, his voice serious, "Fox told me to treat you like a princess so I will." He grinned, "Cindy is my queen but you and Holly are my princesses and I will treat you three like royalty."

Isa finally smiled, "Thank you, Leon, I appreciate this."

Leon grinned amusedly and joked, "Don't want the Fox sent on me eh?"

"Definitely not."

:) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Cindy thank you so much!" Isa smiled hugging the gray and black haired girl as soon as she entered the cabin. Cynthia was nearly knocked off her already unsteady feet and Paige and Haliah had to keep her from falling backward.

"No problem Isa, it's seriously not an issue." Cynthia got her balance back and hugged the girl back while the other girls went back to preparing.

"What isn't an issue?" Haliah asked, popping her head up from a pile of dresses she was looking at.

"Leon's taking me to the dance!" Isa smiled widely, icy blue eyes glittering happily.

"What?!" The other girls nearly yelled dropping what they were doing to stare at the two blue eyed girls.

"Calm down," Cynthia snorted, "You're not understanding-"

"Cynthia Cindy Lawson why are you not going to the dance with Leon?!" Paige Holly and Haliah all asked, narrowing their eyes at the girl. Cynthia winced at the sound of her dreaded first name but quickened to explain.

"Leon is taking her to the dance as in he is coming over, picking her up, and taking her to the pavilion. Leon made a promise to treat Isa like a princess so he's going to take her to the dance and dance with her until I arrive with Isa's date -no I'm not telling you who he is- then we switch so Leon's promise to Isa is fulfilled and she isn't alone during it while I still get to go to the dance with Leon. Or in Leon's words his promise to treat Isa like a princess is temporarily finished while he treats me like his," she made air quotes, "Queen." She rolls her eyes, "I'm still going with him to the dance, just not roughly the first fifteen minutes." Cynthia shivers, "And please don't call me Cynthia, I have no idea why my mother chose to give me a posh name but I don't like it. Cindy's much better." She went over to her small closet and started rummaging around. Isa did the same in her own closet.

"Yeah I have no idea what mom was thinking, I mean Haliah Paige and Cynthia? All really rich sounding names. Honey Poppy and Cindy is way better." Paige commented, looking at a green dress that matched her eyes.

"I know right? It's kinda funny how all three of us go by our middle names." Haliah laughed, holding a golden colored dress up to her body and looking in the mirror.

"Hey, at least you aren't named Isabella," Isa commented pausing her rummaging.

"I think Cynthia is worst, I mean come on!" Cynthia turned to look at all of them, "My name is a Pokemon champion! And I stink at Pokemon!" She went back to looking for the outfit she wanted to girls all started giggling at her remark eventually all rolling on the ground at Cynthia's imitation of freezing during a battle or failing to throw a Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!" She drops into a pout, "I missed!" She then looked like she was panicking, hopping around in circles "I don't know what to do!" Before smacking into her closet door. Cynthia then straightened speaking in a cool collected tone, expression like stone, jutting out one hip, "Hello, my name is Cynthia and I'm a horrible Pokemon trainer." Isa grinned,  
"Hey I'm from Phineas and Ferb," She mock sighed lovesick like, "Oh Phineas." She pretended to cry, "We were in Paris and he didn't notice me!" she pretends to strum a guitar and sang in a deep voice Phineas' part, "Isabella kissed but I got my mind erased…" She stopped the guitar and froze speaking in her "Isabella voice" "Wait what?" Within a few more minutes all the girls were laughing so hard Cynthia was on the floor howling with laughter and Holly was choking on her laughter trying to get the girls back on topic; Haliah and Paige were leaning on each other bent other giggling while Isa was trying to stifle her laughter. Then the door opened and concerned looking Leon came in,

"Are you guys ok? It sounds like you're dying of laughter in here." He said with a grin that was threatening to laugh.

Cynthia choked before gasping out, "We're g-good!"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Miraculously all the girls were ready for the dance on time despite the hour of dying of laughter.

Leon arrived exactly on time, dressed in a black suit with a white tie that matched Isa's dress. Isa was dressed in a floor-length white icy blue dress that hugged her upper curves and floated down past the waist, thin barely noticeable ruffles started at her waist and went down to the end of the dress; a light blue belt was around her waist along with silver earrings, a silver necklace and her hair up in a high bun. Leon complemented her appearance and offered his arm to her before they walked up to the pavilion, going to the dance floor and dancing to the song's beat. Within ten minutes a black and gray-haired girl slipped over to them interrupting their dance and dropping Leon's jaw. Tugging them both to the snack table Cynthia pulled a dark blue tie that matched her ensemble and loosened Leon's tie, slipped it over his head and handed it to Isa's date and tied the dark blue tie around Leon's neck, smacking his hand as he instinctively reached to adjust it. Isa's date had light brown hair, amber eyes and was dressed smartly in a light gray suit and white tie that he tightened to fit comfortably around his neck. It was Mousewhisker, Isa's denied crush. Cynthia grinned widely, "Have fun you two, come on Leon." She tugged him towards the dance floor as the song ended.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Leon whispered, his lips inches from Cynthia's ear, "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks, you're just as handsome." Cynthia smiled and whispered in reply. Cynthia's outfit consisted of a spaghetti strapped dark blue dress made from a silky material that went down to her ankles, with designs of thin vines and small leaves going up to her knees paired with the locket Leon gave her and silver diamond studded earrings, her hair up in a bun with a braid headband.

She took a deep breath noting the slow music and was content to get closer to Leon who whispered, "Step on my feet." the comment completely broke the moment.

"What? Why?" Cynthia responded looking up at him, her leg throbbing from the absence of her crutches and moving around without them.

"I reinforced my shoes Cyn, step on my feet and let me take the lead," Leon whispered in her ear, speaking in confident and calm tones. Cynthia does as he asks and tentatively steps up onto his shoes, Leon felt her weight but didn't feel any pain from her stepping on his feet. Winding his arms around her waist supporting her body, he started to gently sway both of them from side to side. She put her arms around his neck, listening to him hum the lyrics in her ear.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Holly was with her date Finli at a corner of the gym, watching her brother and Cynthia slow dance as a normal couple would, swaying gently back and forth except Cynthia was standing directly on top of his feet. Leon showed no pain so Holly guessed his supports worked. As she watched Leon hum in Cynthia's ear, the girl's blue eyes contently drooped partially closed, her chin resting on Leon's wide shoulder

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Hannah's pov)

I gritted my teeth watching Leon and his idiot of a date Cynthia Lawson. It wasn't fair, I should be there being held in his strong arms listening to him hum the lyrics to the slow song into my ear, swaying gently back and forth, and be that close to him, not that rich idiot of a girl. Besides it's not like she needs any more jewelry being the rich kid she was. I waited for the song to be over before approaching him as they shifted their position to be at a foot apart waiting for the next song. "Hey, Leon." I smiled, taking in his unusually sharp appearance.

"Hello, Hannah." He grunted in return not looking at me but keeping his gaze locked with Cynthia's.

"Hey Cynthia, could I have a dance with Leon?" I asked and I was pleased to see she tore her gaze away from Leon to look at me, blue eyes lighter than mine a bit hesitant.

"Sure, but please don't call me Cynthia." She responded letting go of Leon's hands and stepping back, "Have fun," she smiled before leaving to the snack table. '_Ha, I knew she's too kind-hearted to say no.' _I smiled at Leon and was even more pleased to hear that the song was a slow song. Smiling at him I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning happily.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Leon's view)

Slow dancing with Hannah wasn't really comfortable, she kept trying to flatten her body against mine and I didn't like it. I didn't like how she flaunted herself and kept me close by wrapping her arms around my neck. I reluctantly put my hands on either side of her waist while letting her lead. Dancing with Cynthia was about a million times better, her thin arms around my back, her head resting on my shoulder as she listened to my humming, her body language relaxed and calm. Hannah wasn't like that, she was thin but was shorter than Cynthia making it hard to stand up straight, and I kept my head up looking towards the ceiling to avoid seeing anything I didn't want to see, all in all, I was miserable. Boy was I relieved when the song was over and Cynthia came back. I immediately tugged her back onto the dance floor with me ignoring Hannah's huff as I dodged the kiss she was trying to give me. The next song was faster paced but I had a lot of fun with Cynthia, laughing as we tried to dance without jarring her injury. We spent thirty minutes laughing and struggling to keep both our pride and our grace together. I led Cynthia back off the floor to get us some drinks, having her sit next to Holly and Fallen and rest her leg. I could feel the wide grin on my face. This was great.


	4. Ashfur's Fate

_Ashfur's Fate._

"_Ashton let me, through!" Skylar struggled to pass the bigger man, her kids were all trapped in the now burning library and she had to get to them._

"_No! You will watch them be destroyed like you did to my heart!" Ashton snarls, shoving her back. The teens were screaming, the door jerking as they struggled to get out._

"_No! Get out of the way! Leon! Jay! Holly!"_

_:) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

_Leon was ramming the door covering his nose with his shirt collar. Holly and Jay were trying to find a way out, Holly struggling to get the latch of the window open. Cynthia was struggling in her bonds, Ashton had tied her to a bookcase, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Any noise she made was muffled. Holly started screaming as fire licked at her ankles. She rushed back towards Leon, standing next to him in fear._

"_I need help!" Leon growled, I can't get this open!"_

"_Leon!" Cynthia yelled through the cloth covering her mouth, "Help me!" Jay's sensitive hearing picked up on her muffled yelling._

"_Someone's over there." Holly gasped and got to work on Cynthia's bonds, "Who's there Holly?"_

"_It's Cindy! Leon Cindy can help you!" She broke off coughing, the smoke was getting extremely thick._

"_Thanks, Holly," Cynthia coughed, "Put this cloth over your nose." She rushed to the door and both teens starting ramming their shoulders into it, the door slowly starting to splinter._

_:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

_Skylar shoved Ashton away and tugged on the door, feeling it starting to splinter as it shook. "Come on, open!"_

"_I know your secret Skylar." Ashfur snarled taking a controller out of his pocket with slow movements, "I know they aren't your kids."_

_Skylar froze for a moment, 'Where did that come from?'_

"_But I know you love them more than me and Brad. So for that, I'm going to kill them." He pressed the button on the controller before Skylar could tackle him._

_:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

"_Skylar's not our mom?" Jay echoed in anger._

_Holly shrieked, "Ashton's lost it! He's going to kill us!"_

"_Get down! Come here!" Leon pulled his siblings closer as the ceiling shook he and Cynthia crouched over Holly and Jay covering them with their heads tucked down and arms over the other two kids. Leon covered part of Cynthia too, the stronger teens protecting the weaker ones as the ceiling caved in on top of them._

_:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O_

"_No!" Skylar shrieked as the ceiling dropped on top of the library, the fire spreading._

"_Move!" Firefighters came running over._

_Skylar pounded on the door sobbing, "no! No!"_

"_Sky lets back away." Brad rushed over and gently tugged her back to one wall as the firefighters worked on opening the door. Ashton had vanished the moment the ceiling collapsed._

_:O :O :O :O :O :O_

_Holly was the first to recover, opening her eyes she noticed they weren't crushed. She blinked a few times and noticed Cynthia and Leon were crouching over her and Jay, debris resting on their shoulders. Leon had his eyes open looking worriedly down at his siblings, Cynthia's blue eyes were narrowed and half way rolled back, both her and him struggling to keep their knees from buckling. Cynthia's face was shining with a thin layer of sweat, Holly stared at the bloodied shoulder of her best friend, Cynthia's shoulder was wet with blood, her arm held at a funny angle. Leon's pupils were different sizes, obviously, he'd been hit in the head with something._

"_Are you ok Holly?" Leon asked amber eyes worried._

"_Yeah, what about you?"_

"_I think I got hit in the head with something, but I'm ok. Cindy's shoulder is dislocated I think, and Jay's perfectly fine."_

"_Dislocated shoulder? Try torn shoulder." Cynthia groaned it was raging hot from the fire getting closer to them and it was licking at her and Leon's ankles, both were struggling to keep from dropping things on all four of them. They waited in tense silence, Holly huddled next to Jay, thankful for her brother protecting them._

_Minutes passed before she spoke again, feeling something trickle through the debris. "Is that… water?" She felt the liquid hit her face like it was raining. The fire hissed and sizzled as it started to go out. "It is!" Holly let out a shriek as suddenly Cynthia dropped to her knees, the debris shifting at her movement. "Cindy?" A groan was the injured girl's reply, "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm good," She said gritting her teeth blue eyes squeezed shut._

"_We'll be out of here soon Cindy." Leon said to his friend, "We'll get out of here."_

"_Is there anyone in here?!" A man called, "Anyone caught in the fire and the blast?!"_

_:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

_Skylar ventured into the destroyed library, listening for a response, "Kids?" She called, "Leon? Jay? Holly? Where are you?" She froze hearing muffled yelling,_

"_MOM! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" She ran over to the pile where the voice was coming from and started digging,_

"_They're right here! Brad there under the rubble!" She dug harder as Brad ran over and started heaving things away from where Skylar was. Finally, Skylar dug a hole through it and found an opening, Holly was looking up at her, her face scratched but mostly unharmed, Jay was next to her. "Where's your, brother?"_

"_I'm right here mom." Leon replied careening his neck to look up at her, "Cynthia and I are holding the rubble up off us."_

"_Can you get us out of her?!" Cynthia said through heavily gritted teeth, "My arm is falling off down here!"_

"_Cynthia's here? Of course!" She and brad helped the firefighters dig them out, revealing Jay and Holly mostly unharmed with Leon and Cynthia quite beat up._

Holly snapped her eyes open with a start and shoved her sleeping friend away from her. Cynthia let out a yell as she fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow Holly!" She stood up her face red from hitting the floor, "I swear I didn't do anything now!" Holly looked her friend over, the injuries from the fire were still there, from the incident that haunted Holly, the fire may have been a month ago now but Leon and Cynthia still suffered from torn ligaments in her shoulder and a broken collarbone affecting his ability to play sports. After the fire, Cynthia came over a lot more and she stayed around Jay, Leon, and Holly, seemingly almost paranoid from the incident. Leon wasn't much better, he wouldn't let his siblings leave his or Cynthia's sight, worried they'd be injured and hurt while he couldn't help them. Holly was more paranoid than either of them. Worried that Ashton was on the loose she was working on locating him and taking him out. She didn't want too but she couldn't let him try again, and every time she thought about what he said about how Skylar wasn't her mother she vision turned red. Ashton had lied Skylar told them, they were her children, but he also knew about Cynthia's secret that only her family and Holly knew. Years ago before Cynthia had started training her strength her brother had been on the road when Brad's car was going along and nearly hit her brother Miles near her house. Cynthia had barreled across the road but accidently snapped her brother's neck, and now Ashton knew, and he was planning to reveal it at the neighborhood gathering this weekend. That was the time limit for Holly to take him out. She asked Cynthia for lessons in head locks and chokeholds and she could finally hold one even if her brother struggled against her.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

(Holly's view)

I followed Ashton as he made his way towards the gathering trees, I stayed in the shadows and out of his sight, being careful not to step on any twigs or leaves. I couldn't let him notice me. '_I'm sorry Ashton, but this is necessary.'_ Sneaking up behind him I jumped onto his back and locked my arms around his neck in a strangle hold, listening to him gasp and heave for breath, struggling to throw me off. I tightened the hold and was nearly jerked off as he fell to the ground. I checked his pulse and found none, I swallowed the huge guilty lump in my throat that made me feel like I was choking before pulling his dead body into the stream after using Leon's stolen switchblade to make a thin cut in his throat to seem like he was murdered. I watched the body float down the stream with horror prickling in my fingers before I dug a small ditch and buried the knife, I then washed my hands and walked back towards the gathering place, my heart was pounding in my chest.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, it was loud and condescending. The stress was killing me, '_Did anyone know I killed him? Did Leon notice my disappearance? Can Jay read my memories?! Is Cindy's secret safe?'_ My mind was exploding, I didn't notice I had stood up and walked up to where my grandfather was standing before I heard words tumbling from my mouth, startling both everyone and myself. I numbly told everyone what happened that summer day, the last day anyone saw Miles, and the day I promised I wouldn't tell what happened. I watched trapped in my own secret revealing mind as people's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and Cynthia cowered against my brother who hugged her protectively, his amber eyes were glinting with anger at me and shock and confusion directed at my best friend.

"... She's responsible for Mile's death." I finished, my body numb. I looked at everyone and slowly horror started tingling my senses, causing my body to flee, I felt branches whipping at my face as I ran, I heard my brother Jay trying to follow me,

"Holly come back! Come back!"

I didn't heed his calls, tears were blurring my vision and I ran to a place I wouldn't be found. The sewer.

:) :) :) :)

(normal pov)

Leon and Cynthia ran after Jay, pulling him back at not letting him run off, "She's gone, Jay." Leon murmured, "She left.

"I'm sorry." Cynthia murmured, blue eyes wide, her face was expressing her fear of rejection and her horror.

"It's alright Cindy." Leon smiled weakly at her, "It's ok."

Cynthia's bottom lip trembled as she faced the gathering area again.


	5. Breaking the Rules (Dove x Tiger)

_Breaking the rules._

When Diana first met Tyler at school she had no idea she would be meeting him in secret at night for at least a week, of course, it made sense when she actually thought about it. Tyler was your normal bad boy with an aura that drew girls in, he also had dark brown messy hair and amber eyes. Both features Diana herself was a sucker for, so she was pulled in.

Right now she sir as carefully running through the streets of her neighborhood trying to be sneaky running through the streets of her neighborhood trying to be sneaky and not get caught while running across the thunder neighborhood border and into the shadow neighborhood where she was meeting Tyler. Stepping into the abandoned building Diana waited for Tyler to arrive, playing with a lock of her platinum blonde hair, blue eyes spacing out. "Tyler!" She squealed spinning around to face him and shoving away the remnants of her daydream.

"How do you always know when I get here?!" Tyler laughed picking up the shorter girl and spinning them both around a bunch of times.

"It's a talent of mine," Diana replied giggling, feeling dizzy from the spinning. She then tripped and would've hit the ground were not for Tyler grabbing her by the waist

"Coordination must not be one of them," he chuckled helping her regain her balance.

"For your information," She spoke hotly, "I have coordination-"

"But not when your dizzy, I hear you." Tyler cut her off before smirking almost evilly, "And you're very ticklish!" He lunged as Diana turned and ran, laughing while trying to escape the tickling. Tyler caught up to her and a tickle fight ensued.


	6. Bree's Doubts

_Bree's Doubts_

Grunting with exertion Bree forced her wheelchair up the small staircase of Jay's house by grabbing onto the stair rails and pulling herself up. She took a few deep breaths before reaching up and knocking on the door, waiting patiently for her friend to open the door. She finally managed to escape her mother's clutches for the night and was looking forward to spending time with Cynthia, Jay, and his siblings, something she hadn't done for years, usually Cynthia came over with Holly and the three girls had a sleepover at Bree's house but they never brought the two boys who were the fun of any sleepover; That and Cynthia wasn't as into it as she would be if Leon was there. Lost in her thoughts she was jolted back to reality when she was nearly knocked backward off the steps by an extremely excited looking Diana, "Bree! It's so good to see you-"

"Diana, if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you with my pocket knife," Cynthia grunted pushing Bree's chair back up the last stair and wheeling her inside.

"What's got Cindy in such a bad mood?" Bree giggled as the grumpy teen rolled her to the stairway to the second floor.

"I just got back from paintball with Poppy, Honey and her boyfriend Brendon." Bree winced

"Ouch."

"Yeah ouch. Brendon was showing off and kept aiming for my head so I have a pounding headache." Cynthia scowled before she yelled up the stairs, "Leon! Come help me with Bree!" Right away a golden blonde head popped his head down the stairs.

"Coming Cyn, Hey Bree!" He rushed down and together he and Cynthia hauled her up the stairs.

"Hey, Jay!" Leon yelled to his brother, "Bree's here!"

"What?" The blind gray and black haired boy strode grumpily out of his room, "Why are you carrying her? Didn't you guys set up the ramps?"

"Well we were going too but Cindy arrived just as Holly and I were hauling them out of the garage, she's got a migraine the size of a football field and we needed to get something for it first before she could help me get the ramps up," Leon responded easily. After a bit of a bumpy ride and Cynthia yelling in pain as Leon dropped Bree on top of her foot, they made it upstairs to Jay and Leon's room. Which was neat and clean on Jay's side while Leon's side was quite a mess. "Let's go get the ramps, Cindy." He dragged her back down the stairs while Jay continued to work on his brother's part of the room and Holly helped the paralyzed girl to get comfortable on Jay's bed, where they'd all watch a movie while waiting for Diana and Ivory to leave.

Bree had a good time, playing video games -Cynthia and Leon argued about who won even though it said they were tied- "I swear I beat you, Leon!"

"No, I beat you!"

Watching a few movies,- Holly was furious about the ending of a few of them- "What kind of ending was that? All the characters are killed?!"

And overall messing around and catching up. Skylar made one of the everyone's favorite dishes, Lasagna for dinner which was delicious. Then they had a video game tournament in super smash bros that Jay surprisingly won -surprisingly because he couldn't see the screen at all- before Skylar forced them all to bed. Bree stayed in Holly and Cynthia's room while the boys slept in their room.

Bree stared at the ceiling, not wanting to close her amber eyes and have a nightmare again. To pass the time she listened to Cynthia's and Holly's breathing, Cynthia's more of a soft snore almost a cat like a purr and Holly's was deep and quiet. She stifled some giggles at Cynthia's asleep breathing, even her body was vibrating. Having slept over to her before she knew Cynthia didn't know she did it, Cynthia figured she tended to snore from everyone telling her she made some kind of noise when asleep but always passed it off as snoring, even sometimes faking a loud snore just to mess with people. The giggled fit past and she looked over at her friends, amused at their positions. Holly was curled up in a small ball tucking in as far as she could, she wasn't moving and she could be mistaken dead if it were not for her steady breathing. Bree could see why as she looked over at Cynthia, who was sprawled on her stomach with her left arm pinned under her stomach, the other thrown over her head hiding her eyes from any sort of light, her toes were twitching slightly, probably from something in her dream. Bree herself was lying on her back in between both of them, her paralyzed legs stretched out in front of her, her arms under her head as she looked up at the white ceiling that contained many patterns. '_There' a bunny, a bird, a cookie, a cell phone? Hmm… oh, that's just a rectangle.' _Slowly Bree's eyes drooped closed as she drifted to sleep.

"_Get up Bree!" A voice snapped, 'You're going to be late for school!"Bree opened her eyes and was startled to see her sister bending over in front of her, "Get up before I drag you out of here." Brittany said gruffly, green eyes glinting with irritation._

"_Oh, sorry Brittany, thanks for waking me up, though!" Bree chirped cheerfully and hauled herself into a sitting position before yelping as Brittany's fist connected with her nose, causing Bree's head to snap up and back into the wall. Bree covered her nose with one hand as stars blurred her vision. "What was that for? I didn't do anything!" She said with a confused tone, keeping a firm lid on her temper to be kind to her sister. 'She's just angry, I can handle this.'_

"_That's for letting the tree fall on top of you," Brittany replied coldly before spinning around and leaving the room. Bree looked at the mirror in her room to see red trickling from her nose at a steady rate._

"_I don't think it's broken… bruised? Probably." She gingerly pressed against her nose and quickly pulled her hand back._

'_No, let me out of here! I know what happens here!'_

_The dream blurred to after school when Bree was carefully getting out of the van, making sure her chair wasn't going to catch on anything and make her face plant to the ground. Brittany stuck her foot out and Bree fell arms flailing she tipped forwards and crashed to the ground, getting knocked out of the chair and hitting her nose again for the second time that day. 'That's weird, I swear I checked…' She thought as she took a few deep breaths, her eyes watering at the sharp pain._

"_Brittany! Why did you trip Bree?" Ben asked with wide eyes._

'_Oh… that's why I fell. What did I do to make her so mad?'_

"_Because I wanted to. Aren't you going to Mike's house?"_

"_Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" He ran off leaving his two sisters._

"_Aren't you so special Breanna?" Brittany sneered stepping closer to her sister on the ground._

"_What? I'm not special-"_

"_Mom loves you way more than Ben and I, why?" She pushed her sister farther to the ground, pinning her down with a foot. "Because you had to be a hero and get pinned under a tree."_

"_I wasn't being a hero, I just wanted to help-"_

"_That's what a hero is Breanna." Brittany sneers, "Idiots who risk their lives to help other people."_

"_Then everyone can be a hero, we're all heroes in our own way, Britt," Bree replied cheerfully, ignoring the crushing feeling in her ribs. "We're all a hero, even you."_

"_You aren't a hero. You're a broken girl Bree. And you stole mom's love from me." She punched her in the face again. Bree grunted but didn't retaliate, not wanting to use violence._

"_I don't like it- Ow!" She covered her face with her hands as Brittany hit her again and again, "I ow! Don't like, ow! The extra attention ow! Either! I'm trying to talk to you! Stop hitting me!"_

_Brittany didn't heed to advice and Pinned her sister's hands behind her back. Bree let her punch her in the gut and didn't retaliate, partially 'cause she couldn't and partially because she didn't want to. 'Someone walk by and save me from her.' Fortunately, luck seemed to be on her side as she heard a few voices._

"_What the heck?" I heard Holly gasp._

"_I got Brittany." I then heard Cynthia's voice say, "Jay you get Bree. Leon, you help me." Brittany was lifted off me and restrained by the people I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I felt thin arms lift me up under the arms and carefully place me back into my now right sided chair. Jay knelt in front of me, an angry scowl on his face like always._

"_You'll be ok. Probably bruised for a while, though."_

_Bree laughed almost nervously, "I can handle bruises." One of her eyes were swelling shut and her nose was still bleeding, "I'm fine you guys, I can take care of myself."_

"_Nah, we're your friends, it's our job for helping you," Cynthia said with fake cheerfulness, her blue eyes glinting with seriousness, and anger directed at Brittany._

'_I don't want to be here anymore… Wake up! Wake up me!'_

_Bree stared at the mirror in her room, shock evident in the wide amber eye and raised eyebrows. Brittany had done more than she thought she had. Her left eye was turning dark purple, her lip was split, blood was dried to her chin and above her top lip. And that was only the face injuries. Bree quickly spun in her chair hearing the door open. Brittany was revealed, looking partially sorry and partially satisfied at the damage, "I'm sorry."_

"_Ok, apology accepted! I'll stay out of your way ok?" Bree chirped easily, outwardly cheerful while she could hear her blood pumping in her ears and felt the injuries she had sustained._

"_Sounds good. But I don't like mom's favoritism…" She growled getting closer._

"_I don't like it either Brittany-"_

"_I don't care what you think."_

'_This is enough! Wake up!"_

"Bree wake up! Wake up!" Bree snapped her eyes open with a gasp and found Jay Leon and Holly all looking at her with worry. Cynthia's breathing was next to her, the sleeping girl providing comfort from her weird way of breathing.

"Are you ok?" Holly asked worriedly, she had been the one shaking her.

"Y-Yeah." Bree stuttered, she hadn't been aware she was covered in cold sweat until now. "I'm fine. G-go back to sleep, I'm just going to get a drink." Holly helped her into her chair and Bree quietly rolled down the hall, still shaking slightly from the memory nightmare. So lost in her thoughts and goal of getting a drink of water she didn't notice soft footsteps following her until she turned after getting the glass and nearly dropped it. "Jeez Jay! You scared the life from me!" She set the glass down on the counter and smiled at him, the smile itself was a struggle and he could see it. His blind blue eyes stared into her soul.

"What did you see Bree." He asked, his voice less gruff and more raspy and tired.

"Nothing, just a memory." She sipped her water, relieved at the feel of the liquid sliding down her throat.

"It must've been something from the way you were yelling and struggling."

"Just a memory-"

"About Brittany's unfounded jealousy?" Jay asked knowingly.

"Why and how do you always know that? And… yes, it was about Brittany." She took a larger gulp of the water, making sure not the choke on it.

"Don't listen to her."

"Well sorry, but it's hard not to when she's always there to tell me that," Bree replied with a bit of annoyance in her tone as she set down the now empty glass. '_I'm exactly what Brittany says I am-'_

"Bree, stop. You told me when Holly left that it wasn't my fault she disappeared, just like now it isn't your fault your sister is being bitter-"

"Yes, it is! I ran after Liam and got stuck under a tree!" Bree snapped, water glistening in her eyes, "If I hadn't gotten pinned under that tree I wouldn't be injured, Brittany wouldn't be angry, and my mom would be there for my siblings!" Crystal like tears rolled down her cheeks dripping down into her lap, Her hands clenched into fists.

"So you regret saving Liam's life? Isn't it better he's blind now then completely dead?" Jay replied curtly, uncomfortable with the girl's self-anger.

That stopped Bree in her tracks, she froze staring at him with wide, shocked amber eyes, "Of course not," She breathed, "Of course I don't regret saving Liam's life."

"Then what do you regret? Getting pinned under that tree saved Liam's life. He's grateful and I'm sure his entire family is as well." Jay said grumpily, he was leaning against one of the counters, blind blue eyes looking in her direction.

"How do you always know what to say?" Bree asked with a small laugh.

"I don't. But like I always say, if you want comfort run to your mother if you want healing stop whining."

"You're just a softie aren't you Jay?" Bree grinned, her amusement entering her tone.

"If you say so." Jay snorted standing up straight. Bree was startled to find he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, something she hadn't been able to see while he was in the shadows.

"Where're you going-"

"Hadara asked me to come meet her friend Finli, he's apparently Holly's boyfriend." He rolled his eyes, "She wants me to meet him first before Leon does."

"It's for the best," Bree laughed, "Leon would probably murder him for," She made air quotes that Jay couldn't see but could hear in her tone, "Taking his sister away."

"Probably. Why don't you go talk to Cynthia? I'm sure she could help settle your guilt, after all." He turned his eyes on her, looking directly at her face, "She's more guilt-ridden than any of us."

"I will. Have fun with your girlfriend Jay, thanks for talking to me." Bree smiled, rubbing one of her hands over her face before rolling over to the ramp covered staircase and going back up as Jay disappeared outside to go to his girlfriend Hadara Mason's house. Bree found the other three had fallen asleep waiting for her. Cynthia was curled in a ball in between Holly and Leon, the boy had an arm flung over both his friend and his sister, snoring slightly. Bree reached over and pulled on Leon's arm, she could feel his body vibrating from Cynthia's sleeping breathing. "Leon, wake up!"

"What?" Leon grumbled, turning over and sitting up, "Bree?"

"Yeah it's me, can you help me?"

"Sure." Leon got up and helped Bree up onto the bed before he returned back to his previous position, the four of them squishing onto Holly's smallish bed. Bree listened to the mix of deep breathing, content, for now, she'd ask Cynthia for advice tomorrow, but for now, she was ok squished with her friends, listening to the mixture of snoring from Leon, that weird purring noise from Cynthia, and the deep quiet breathing from Holly.


	7. Flooding! I Won't Make It!

_Flooding, I won't make it_

"The river's flooding! Everyone get out of here!" Bree looked up from where she had parked her chair next Fin, Isa, and Ivory. '_Flooding?... Flooding! Crap crap crap!'_ "It'll be here in a few minutes!" Bree's heart sunk to her stomach, '_I'm not going to be able to get out of this one. But I'm not going down without a fight!'_

"Let's get out of here!" She urged her friends, ears picking up on the rushing water. "Move it!" The students scrambled for the high ground while Bree gritted her teeth and struggled to get her wheelchair up to some kind of higher ground The water was starting to come up to her knees. Glancing up she was relieved to see most of the other teens had already left and wouldn't see her struggle. As the water reached above her head Bree shoved her body out of the wheelchair its weight dragging her down under the water. The wheelchair tipped and fell farther down, dragging Bree with it as she struggled to release her jean cuff from being caught on the brakes of her wheelchair. '_Come on! I can't die like this!'_

:) :) :) :) :) :)  
"Is everyone out of the water?" Skylar asked the group of trembling kids. Jay was standing near the edge of the high ground, listening to the rushing water.

"Where's Bree?" He heard Ben say, "Where's my sister?!"

"What? She isn't up here?!"Jay rushed over, tripping slightly on the rough terrain, "Where is she?"

"She must be back in the water, she can't swim Jay!" Ben said frantically, "Bree can't swim!"

Jay judged the edge of the cliff listening to the rushing water and falling stones. Kicking a pebble he listened for it falling into the water. Before starting to run towards the edge.

"Jay what're you doing?!" Skylar gasped.

"Helping my friend." He replied curtly as he jumped into the rushing water. Getting his bearings he surfaced, listening for any traces of sound. "Bree?!" He yelled, listening for a reply.

"Jay? Over here! My foot's caught!..." The sentence was cut off by gurgling as she went back under the water. Jay swam over to the sound, he hated the water but he wasn't having a repeat of what happened to his cousin Flake.

"Bree! If you can hear me grab my hand!" He felt something wet seize his hand, he could hear bubbles as she tried to surface. '_Starclan let me see! Just this once!_ He dove under, tracing his way down where the water was shifting a lot more than anywhere else, something was kicking against the water, he floundered trying unsuccessfully trying to free her foot, but he couldn't see what he was doing.

Then Jay's vision blurred and lightened to a murky gray, amber brown eyes were staring back at him, Bree's eyes pleading for him to either help her or get to safety himself. '_Thank you Starclan, I'm lot letting her die.' _Bree's foot was jammed under her wheelchair's wheel, stuck in the spokes she couldn't free herself with her useless legs, instead of pulling desperately with her arms. The cuff of her jeans was caught around the brakes. Jay swam closer and quickly worked on getting her free, unsuccessfully pulling with her he then unlaced her shoe and managed to get her foot free, now for her jeans.

Bree started struggling to surface, her lips blue accidently inhaling water in her struggle to breathe. Jay swallowed some water himself as he grew frustrated with the fabric. Taking out a pocket knife he defiantly cut away the caught fabric and looped one arm around the half drawing girl's waist before kicking upwards and surfacing, coughing violently Bree hacked weakly, seeming to be irritated that she could help him. Jay pushed himself over to a rock and heaved Bree up onto the rock before helping her up too, he took a moment to look around at the rocky cliffs, finally seeing them like they actually were. His gazed rested on the coughing girl in front of him, brown hair wet and sticking to her forehead and clothing, amber eyes mostly closed, the cuff of her jeans cut roughly, missing one of her sneakers, she was lying on her back coughing, and she lips were blue.

Then his vision blackened once more. Checking Bree's pulse and finding it slowing he pushed against her chest forcing the water up from her lungs, causing her to vomit mouthfuls of the murky water. After getting the water out he carefully put her one his back and picked his way back up to the others, clothing dripping, and the wind wasn't helping, chilling him to the bone. Bree occasionally warned him about holes and unusual dips but mostly stayed silent, her breathing rattling moist and wheezy against his ear, her body limp and tired. Jay was getting tired, unused to the extra weight on his back and the rough terrain. He finally started hearing voices and stumbled his way over to them. He carefully put Bree down before dropping down on the ground next to her, distant blue eyes roaming around, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. He was a skinny little twig without a lot of muscle, carrying a girl his size and weight was a struggle.

"Jay are you alright?" He heard his teacher Leah ask as she knelt next to both of them, checking their pulses and breathing.

"I'm fine." He replied curtly after coughing a few times. "How's Breanna?"

"She'll need some medical attention but she's alive and breathing." Leah responded crisply, "You're going with her. Both of you need to be checked for hypothermia, that water is just above freezing."

"Didn't feel like it." Jay muttered turning his head so he was staring in Leah's general direction, "How're we being picked up and taken there?"

"Firen's coming with the four wheeler and a few blankets and towels, he's supposed to be here in a few minutes until then try not to suffocate." She teased before getting up and checking everyone else for injuries.

"Jay?" Bree rattled, he could hear her teeth chattering violently, shivering just as bad.

"Yes, Bree?" He responded curtly.

His attitude didn't seem to affect him, "Thank you."

"Just doing my duty." He felt a weak punch against his upper arm and glared at her, "What was that for?"

"If it was for duty you would've let someone else do it, remember you're blind?"

"Yes, I do quite remember I'm blind Breanna-"

"If you'd let me finish you Grumpy bear you wouldn't get mad," Bree said, her voice slightly annoyed.

"Hmph." He huffed indignantly.

"Anyway I was saying that you would've let Leah fetch me if it was out of duty, so why didn't you?" Cheek now colored her tone as she leaned forward on her arms, "I think you appreciate me."

Jay sent her the coldest glare he could muster but wilted when it didn't affect the girl who he could tell was grinning cheekily, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. "No, I don't."

"You totally do!" Her voice was bright and teasing, "You only treat your siblings with that kind of helpfulness, nobody else Jay. So you have to appreciate me somehow."

"How the heck did you get that tricky?" He muttered silently surprised at her reasoning.

"I learned from a pro." She replied coolly, he could just imagine the smug grin on her face.

Jay sighed, knowing Bree wasn't going to back down till he told her the right answer. "Alright, so I do appreciate you, how can you tell?"

"Because you smile more." She replied cheerfulness coloring her tone, "And you don't snap at me as much, ooh! I can also tell you like that blonde transfer what's her name? Oh yeah," She leaned farther forward a grin coloring her face at the light blush covering Jay's cheeks, "Hadara Mason." She whispered in his ear before leaning back a wide grin spreading across her features at the darker blush, quite visible against his pale skin. "By the way, she has very light blond hair lighter than Diana's, green eyes like Holly's, she's taller than you by about four inches, and she has a lighter tan than Cindy. Ooh! She's over there! Hey, Hadara!" Jay slapped a hand over her mouth as the girl greeted his crush. Hadara smiled weakly at them a bit confused why Jay was acting like that and turned back to her friends.

"What are you doing?!" Jay hissed, blind blue eyes wide open.

"Having some fun!" Bree replied giggling behind his hand before nipping his hand and causing him to sharply draw it away and wipe it on his soggy jeans.

"That was gross Bree." He stated bluntly.

"I know!" She grinned, amber eyes twinkling, "Aren't this fun?"

"No, it's not!" He hissed back, "You're going to embarrass me!"

"No, I'm not, I'm giving Hadara a jolt in the right direction." The brunette smiled, amber eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What? No Bree you are no getting involved."

"And why not? She keeps glancing over here and I want to give her something to be jealous about since she suspects I'm with you."

"Bree no, I'm not letting you."

"And why not?" She asked with a grin, her breath on his face. Jay pushed her back, "Because I don't want any girl problems!"

"I promise I'll explain when she comes and asks alright?" Bree compromised, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hadara gain a light angry blush as she stared and her and Jay. '_Hopefully I can knock some sense into her and Jay.'_

"No Bree, just no."

"Too bad." Bree grinned, overpowering his futile efforts and getting closer, keeping an eye on Hadara's expression, the angry flush spreading up to her ears. Bree flashed a cheery grin at Hadara before gripping Jay's collar and kissing him, just for a moment before drawing back, settling back against her arms while Jay floundered and Hadara came over. Bree grinned widely at Hadara, "Hello!"

"Um hi… Hey, Jay."

"Hi, Hadara."

"I was wondering… I have a soccer ball tournament after camp, would you like to go? I can pay for your entry fee and other things."

Jay didn't answer and Bree elbowed him, grinning innocently up at Hadara who's green eyes were narrowed at the amber-eyed brunette. "Oh, of course, I'd love to."

Hadara smiled, "Alright, I'll see you there then?"

"Yes." Jay replied then waited for Hadara to leave before rounding on Bree, "What the heck, why did you kiss me?"

"Me? Because Hadara wasn't going to do anything anyway. I just helped you that's all. And don't you dare pull the first kiss thing, Mister. Willow-kissed-me-and-I-ran-away." She replied cheerfully, she wasn't blushing or even embarrassed, she just helped him get the girl he wanted, not shame in that.

"I wasn't going to pull that card because I know you were there and you were the one who saved me from her anyway. How do you know she wasn't going to do anything?"

"Call it girl's tuition. In simple I just know, I don't know how but I do." She responded seriously before shivering, "I hate the water." She scowled as her shivering got worse.

"Ugh. Come here." He scowled, pulling her over to him so she was against his side, sharing his body heat. Bree was indeed freezing cold. "I think you have hypothermia Missy."

"Probably. You do know this is just annoying Hadara just as much as the kiss right?"

"Seriously? Girls. Can't help a friend of the opposite gender without them getting mad at you. All except you of course."

"Yup." Bree grinned, still shivering, her teeth chattering. She'd given up a while ago getting jealous of Hadara, she was just a friend with a broken spine, nothing special.

"You alright?" He asked looking down at her, blind blue eyes distant but yet focused on her.

"Course, I'll be alright when I can be warm and stop sneezing." She replied studying his features a little before looking back at everyone else '_He's Hadara's now. Take care of him Hadara.'_

"I'm not anybody's Bree."

"Of course, I forgot you can magically read my thoughts." She snorted, "I was just thinking that you're going to be spending more time with Hadara and unable to save me all the time."

"Eh, I can still do that. After all, what's worse, a person without a sense at all or a guide to fill in that gap where that sense goes?"

"Alright then, I'll be your eyes and you can be my legs."

"I'm not carrying you everywhere."

"I know."

"..."

"That would be asking too much from the Grumpy Jay."

"There's the teasing I was waiting for. How's your blue jay doing?"

"He's amazing! He know's all kinds of tricks now…"

Jay inwardly grinned as she started eagerly chattering about her bird with his namesake. He may like Hadara more than this little ball of energy but he'd always have a place in his small heart for her chattering and crazy ideas. He had responsibilities to many people but he was sure that Bree being the stubborn mule she was wouldn't let him distance himself from her, she'd been that way since he met her many years ago, a bright ball of energy with a heart of gold.

Bree smiled as she chattered about her bird, sometimes it was nice she kept eye contact when she was talking, and that meant he was used to her staring at him as she talked so she could usually study his features and discover new things like the faint spray of freckles along his nose and above his upper lip or the quirking of his lips as she talked about how her blue jay crashed into the sofa the other day and was stuck till she got home from his house to help him out. He may have a higher priority than her but Breanna would always be sure to wriggle her way into his life, he wasn't her best friend for nothing. And she was content staying in the friend zone for no matter how long it took, she'd silently love and support him for as long as she could.


	8. Sandheart Getting Along

_Why do I like him?_

_(Sandheart)_

Shailey Sandrom - Sandstorm

Cyllia Larson- Cinderpelt

Shailey, Gunner, Firen- 17

Cyllia- 16

Shailey Buried her nose in her book with an annoyed sigh. She'd taken Bailey's advice time and time again and all it did was get Firen to yell at her over and over again. She guessed she deserved it, treating him like an idiot and a jerk for the first two years when he moved next door. She didn't know why she didn't give up by now, all she was doing was hurting herself. Firen was sitting next to her reviewing for the test with his best friend Gunner, struggling to find the answers in their textbooks.

"Gunner, What's The chemical equation for photosynthesis?"

"I don't know, I can't find it anywhere in this stupid waste of paper."

"It's on page 78," Shailey said quietly, putting her book down and staring at it like it would help her with everything. '_I guess it worth one more shot.'_ "Hey Firen," She slid a set of four movie tickets over to him, "I'm not using these and thought you'd like them, there's four if you wondering, and you can take whoever you want, it doesn't even have to include me." She flipped the pages of his book to the right page, "Here's the chemical equation by the way." She returned to her reviewing, not catching the surprised look on Firen's face

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"These are front row seats Firen! These things cost a fortune!" Gunner told his friend excitedly, "We could bring Silvia and Rick and it would be amazing!"

"Rick transferred remember? We helped him?"

"Well, we could bring that girlfriend of yours named Cyllia if you'd like."

"I'm not dating her, I don't know why you keep saying that but I'm not dating Cyllia, I'm just teaching her archery."

"The sport of love!" Gunner grinned immaturely at his bestfriend. A shorter lighter black haired girl with dark blue eyes wedged her way inbetween them,

"Are you calling me his girlfriend again Gunner?" Cyllia sighed exasperately, "I'm not his girlfriend at all, besides," She smiled cheekily, "Everyone knows he likes Shailey."

"Have you been talking to the popular girls again Cyllia?" Firen sighed fixing his bright green gaze on her.

"Of course not… Ok well maybe… but just Bailey, but that's because she's my tutor in my debate class!"

"Of course she is."

"I have a plan Firen, take me, Gunner and Shailey, you'll see she's actually a nice person and Gunner will get to experiance comfy theater chairs.

"You just want to see the movie don't you?"

"Totally! But I want you to see how nice Shailey actually is."

"If she isn't what you expect what will you do?" Firen asked making a wager just for the fun of it

"Hmm… How about I'll drink a shotglass of apple cider vinegar or lemon juice, your choice." Cyllia made the stakes, confident she was going to win.

"Alright, but no tampering, I'll give her the ticket and neither of us can ask her to be mean or be nice. If I lose I have to…"

"Give you compound bow to me!" Cyllia grinned, the hyperactive junior was excited about the prospect of getting Firen's professional blue colored compound.

Firen hesitated before agreeing, "Alright fine, I have another one anyway."

"I'll be neutral!" Gunner said before either of them could ask him to help them.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Hey Shailey, thanks for the tickets, would you like to come with me and a few of my friends?" Firen asked the next day during english class, putting one of the tickets in her textbook.

"Sure?" Shailey said a bit hestantly, unsure if he was messing with her or not.

:) :) :) :) :)

The movie was quite entertaining and Shailey was pretty kind to all of them, seeming to be excited about the movie and a chance with Firen, even if they were with a few other friends. Cyllia was welcoming towards Shailey and just as hyper as always, maybe even more from the prospect of being able to talk to another girl and leave the boys confused and befuddled. Gunner didn't really try to be too kind towards Shailey because of the hard past he had between her and Dustin.

Firen enjoyed it the most, though, having fun with his friends, seeing a movie, and not constantly yelling at Shailey. The movie was "The Secret Life of Cats" and it was quite humorous, involving house cats with a secret life of running into the woods and acting as a group with a hierchy, quite amusing over all.

:D :D :) :D :D :D :D :D

"I can't believe you beat me!" Firen complained as he handed his blue two-hundred dollar bow to the junior, who had her arms out expectantly.

"I think it was a tie, so Cyllia, drink this shot glass full of apple cider vinegar," Gunner said, handing her a shot glass. Cyllia tossed it back and returned to be waiting for the bow, blue eyes watering slightly but other than that she was perfectly fine.

"You're an indestructable tank aren't you Cyllia." Firen sighed as Gunner gaped at her. He put the bow into her hands, "Gunner stop staring."

"Most of your senses must be dead!"

"I know!" Cyllia chirped testing out the new bow with a smug grin on her face.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Shailey was often seen hanging out with Firen, and by extension Gunner and Cyllia, even the occasional appearance of Gunner's girl friend Silvia.


	9. Scars Don't Effect Your Beauty

_Scars don't Effect your beauty._

_Briget- 18_

_Clark- 18_

Briget tentatively looked back up at mirror she was standing in front of. Right away she flinched and dropped her gaze back to the floor… or what she could see of it. Years ago back when she was a preteen Briget had been at a summer camp and was with her brother when they were attacked by a pack of wolves. Her brother Shad was torn to pieces and his screams still haunt Briget even today nearly six years later, but that wasn't the only damage done to the siblings.

Briget looked back up at the mirror and managed not to flinch as she took in the sight of the scars marring her face. Briget had been attacked as well and the result was deep gouges in her face and the loss of sight in that eye. Now the left side of her face was covered in pinkish white scarring and one of her blue eyes were cloudy and sightless. The scarring always made Briget more insecure about her looks thinking it drew people's attention away from the rest of her to the scarred part of her she didn't want to think about. Pushing herself away from the sink and the dreaded mirror she trudged back to her dorm room where her dorm mate was snoring away in her bed. Briget was startled to see that her boyfriend Clark was standing next to her bunk, awkwardly listening to the snoring and not sure what to do about it. Clark was the guy who didn't care about her scars, instead, his often told her he loved her just as much as when he first met her.

"Hey!" He grinned walking over and hugging her happily. Even for an eighteen-year-old, he was hyperactive and quite immature. He looked at her expression and his turned serious and calm, "You've been dwelling again haven't you?" Briget stayed silent, not wanting to confirm or deny it. "Bridge, you're always beautiful no matter what, I don't care about the scars and everyone else shouldn't either, I see a kind hearted girl with some flaws that make her even more lovable, not the other way around."

"I know that's what you see Clark, but what about everyone else? I'm sure they don't see it like that." She replied in a soft tone, blue eyes slightly sad.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it only matters about those who love you think." He smiled then took something out of his coat pocket, "But if it bothers you that much here." He handed her a lump of fabric. "It's a hat. My Aunt helped me make it, it's designed so it can cover your scars if you'd like." Briget was speechless, she took the hat and curiously put it on before darting over to her mirror and seeing what it looked like. The had was white with tiny purple polka dots and it completely covered her marred skin and sightless eye. Briget grinned and hugged Clark who smiled, "Even with the hat off your beautiful." Briget laughed at the remark, thankful she could now look in the mirror and not be afraid of who she saw.


	10. Why Did I Do This?

_Why did I do this?!_

(Holly's pov)

Holly- 14

Cynthia, Leon, Jay- 13 1/2

Paige, Haliah- 14

I couldn't think as I fell down into the sewer system. '_Of all things I could've revealed I had to reveal Cindy's accident with her brother! Cindy, Jay, Leon, please forgive me!' _I managed to think before I hit the hard cement of my destination, missing the mucky water and crashing into the concrete. Pain seared through my lower left leg and I cried out struggling to sort through the fog filling my brain. Before I passed out I saw a boy my age running towards me then my world went black.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Up in the normal world)

Cynthia's lower lip trembled as her friends and family left, only Leon, Jay, Haliah, and Poppy staying with her. Sarah her mother glared at her daughter, "You promised it wouldn't get out Cynthia. You promised your father you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened!"

"I didn't! I didn't tell Holly! I swear mom I didn't tell Holly I accidently killed him!" Cynthia sobbed desperately, "I didn't! I swear I didn't! She saw it happen I didn't tell anyone!" She sobbed harder, "Please don't send me away, I didn't do anything!"

**_(ok pause here for a second. So Sarah and Bracken were arguing two years ago and Miles Cynthia's younger brother told his parents that he wouldn't leave the street till they made up. Cynthia was there and sprinted into the street blocking him from getting hit by a car. Holly's father's car. Cynthia twisted to avoid the vehicle and it clipped her shoulder causing her to jerk her arms violently. Because of the hold she had Miles in the sharp movement and muscular abilities in her arms it snapped his neck. It was a complete accident so please please don't start hating Cynthia, she didn't know she was capable of that and I don't want people to start flaming on Cynthia alright? This is how Molepaw died. That simple. Anyway, Holly doesn't know about her parents, Leon and Jay do but they didn't tell her because they thought she'd reveal it to everyone. Anyway… Continue!)_**

"You must've because she just told it to the entire neighborhood!" Sarah growled, spinning around and leaving her daughter in tears.

"No! No! Please come back!" Cynthia ran after her mother who pushed her back causing her to fall backward. Cynthia just watching her parents leave before slamming her fists into the dirt, creating deep gouges and craters from her anger. "I hate you, Holly!" She yelled, "You ruined the rest of my life!"

Leon knelt down next to his friend, "We aren't leaving you, Cindy."

"Why not?" She spat angrily, shrugging off his arm, her blue eyes wet with tired and defeated tears, "I drove you sister insane because of my secret! I killed my own brother Leon!"

"You didn't intentionally do any of those things… Come on Jay, tell her." He hissed to his brother who was watching with a calm expression.

"Cynthia you were too young to know what you're capable of. Don't fret about it, none of us are leaving you all alone."

"Come'on Cyndi, let's get you back to my house." Leon said, "Holly might be back one day and until then you can keep her room in order ok?" He stood up, offering his hand for her to help her up. Cynthia took hold of his hand and let him help her up and brush the dirt off her hands.

Paige and Haliah weakly smiled at her sister, "It's ok Cindy, we'll see you at Leon's house tomorrow ok?"

Cynthia mumbled an okay and let Leon and Jay lead her back to their house, the only thought in her mind was, '_I don't belong here, I can't take Holly's spot. Not after what I did.'_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **_(Listens to the crickets… ah, well that's part of Cynthia's past in the human world… anyway back to the main character! :))_**

(In the sewer)

Holly opened her eyes, feeling like her leg was on fire and her body heat was getting soaked into the rock beneath her. Her green eyes met a pair of green eyes about half a foot away. "AHH!" Holly yelled, scrambling back from him, putting more distance in between them.

"Sorry about startling you." The boy said. He was wearing tattered clothes and had bright green eyes like Holly's with ginger and white colored messy hair. "Here," he pushed a cooked fish over towards her, "eat, you'll need to eat to take the pain meds." Holly looked at the fish for a few moments, an expression of credulousness on her face before eating the fish in a few bites. The boy put a small medication tablet into her hand and made sure she took it.

"What's wrong with my leg?" Holly asked sitting up farther to see the injury.

"Clean break. It'll heal within a few weeks. Until then you're stuck here."

"Oh… what's your name? Mine's Holly." She said with a smile, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"My name is Finli." He carefully shook her hand, "Is there anything you'd like?"

"No thanks." Holly replied instead looking around. "Where are we… Huh? Where'd he go?"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

That's what it was like most of the time, sometimes they played card games with a deck Finli had found. The cards smelled like the worst thing in the world but Holly was just glad they found them. She got to know Finli and he got to know her. But soon after Holly's leg was healed she'd go to the different sewer entrances and watch her family and friends, keeping an eye on their depressed attitudes. Every week or so Holly received a text from Leon saying he didn't know if she was alive but he was sure she'd want some info on what's going on, and gave her lots of information about what was going on, the only things Leon didn't say anything about was home and Cynthia. Holly wished that she had enough bravery to tell her brother she was alive and well, and ask him about how Cynthia and their home was. With that pattern of crushed hopes Holly settled into living in the sewer, she soon became fond of the dark place, at least until some bad enough happened that she broke free and returned.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Holly's now 15, calculate ages :) )

At least a few years had gone by, and Holly was getting fidgety, staying out longer and coming in less. One peaceful day they were playing cards when Holly's phone (That nobody knew she had) buzzed excusing herself from the game she flipped the top open squinting to read the words that were on the bright screen, impatient to read her brother's latest text. His last one had told her that they were having issues at school with a "Cynthia wasn't doing well" read in between the lines.

*Holly I don't know if you're alive or not but Cindy's leg is shattered and everyone's worried. If you're alive can you please answer my text! ~Leon* Holly's jaw hung open, Cindy's leg was shattered? She clicked the message that just came through and nearly burst into tears, the picture was of the school gym, Leon was kneeling on the ground next to an unconscious Cynthia, her jeans and around her soaked with at least 2 pints of blood, the right leg of the jeans were cut away, her leg seemed sunk in slightly, white fragments poking out in a bazillion places, Jay working to stop the bleeding. It might've made her nauseous if she wasn't busy absorbing her brothers' faces.

"You're going back aren't you." Holly jumped hearing Finli right behind her.

"Yes… my best friend is in trouble and I'm the one who caused it. I have to fix it."

"Then go." he started walking back to his "nook."

"Thank you so much Finli!" Holly called to him, "I'll visit you sometime!" Before jumping up and grabbing onto the sewer entrance before climbing out of the musky place once and for all.

*Leon, I'm alive and on my way.* Is what she sent to her brother before heading towards her house. Climbing through the window to her room she found it was the exact same except for the pile of Cynthia's stuff near the door and the messy bedcovers that Holly wouldn't be caught leaving. '_Why would that much of Cynthia's stuff be here?'_ Holly briefly wonder before she put it to the back of her mind and got to work making herself presentable.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Holly finally got to see her friend after four hours of waiting at the hospital. Cynthia was with Leon at the moment, he was making sure she stayed awake for the 24 hour period from a concussion. Cynthia's blue eyes went blank as she looked at Holly, but she did smile, "Hey Holly." Her eyes were blank and not revealing anything about how she was feeling. Leon grinned, "Holly… You're back forever right?"

"Yeah… How're you feeling Cynthia?"

"To be blunt in a lot of pain."

"I thought you weren't in any pain!" Leon exclaimed.

Cynthia ignored him, keeping her blue gaze locked on Holly's just a tad wary of her.

"I-I'm sorry for revealing your secret Cynthia."

"I hope you are!" Cynthia unexpectedly snapped, blue eyes smoldering, "With that revelation Holly I lost my family and friends! Only your brothers and Bree were ever there for me! And all you did was run when you had nothing to run from." She crossed her arms over her chest sitting straight up. Leon pushed her back down, "Calm down Cindy, we don't want you to hurt yourself even more. I think I'm going to leave, good night Cindy, see you at home holly." He got up and started to leave before Cynthia lunged catching his wrist.

"No. You might want to stay so I don't murder you sister like I did my brother." She spoke in a hurt and spiteful tone, blue eyes begging him to stay and not leave because Holly arrived. Holly winced at the remark, knowing she fully deserved it. Leon reevaluated his options and went back to his chair,

"Ok, but not because you're going to murder my sister," He purposely messed up Cynthia's hair making it get into her face, "I'm staying cause you're my friend and I promised Bree I'd stay here while she dragged Jay somewhere."

Cynthia blew her hair out her face with an amused look on her face, speaking in a dramatic and pretend hurt voice, forgetting Holly was there. "Suuuree, You're doing it for poor crippled Bree." She sang, a smirk playing on her features. Leon grinned and prodded her in the nose causing her to go cross-eyed.

"Yup. Now I'm going to take a nap while Holly is here, you two hash it out and leave me out of it." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his breathing steadying out. Cynthia's attitude changed from playful to serious and guarded.

"What did you want Holly, for me to give your room back? Cause I really don't care about it."

"I came to see my best friend Cindy, Leon texted my you were injured and I came to visit you."

"Injured is a bland statement Holly. I was attacked. By people who wanted to kill me because of the secret you told." Cynthia pulled up the blanket from over her leg, revealing the surgery marks tracing all the way from her ankle to her hip, "This wasn't an accident where I slipped on something and broke my hand, I was attacked with a metal baseball bat with six people wielding them. I have almost no muscle and no bone in that leg at all." She looked at the green eyed girl with hurt and anger written all over her expression. "Go ahead and touch it. Everyone else has, there's nothing there to keep my leg still and straight." Holly shakily stretched out her hand and carefully prodded the scarred limb. Cynthia's leg twisted slightly from the touch, nothing resisting the gentle push.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

"Holly," Cynthia sighed, the anger draining from her body, "I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking at all when you revealed it to the neighborhood."

"No, I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll get over and get my reputation back." The silver and black haired girl replied with a calm sigh, then her attitude perked up and she smirked mischievously. "So I heard about you disappearing into the sewers, did you meet the boy who lives down there? I think his name's Finli?"

"Yeah, I met him alright," Holly said a bit awkwardly.

Cynthia leaned farther forward, looking eager for details, "Then spill!" She lowered her voice to a whisper and blocked one side of her mouth, "This place has absolutely nothing interesting!"

"Hey!" Leon rebuked, "I'm interesting!"

"Sorry Gufus. I meant there's almost nothing of interest here, you're the exception." Cynthia smiled sweetly, widening her blue eyes in innocence. Leon settled back into his chair, grumbling under his breath. Cynthia turned back to Holly, "Now spill! I want to hear everything!"

Holly sighed looking at her stubborn friend, "You aren't going to let me leave until I spill are you?"

"Nope! You're not going anywhere till you tell me what happened down there in the sewer!" Cynthia said proudly, tilting her chin up and grinning like an idiot.

Holly sighed but started recapping her tale, keeping both Cynthia and Leon interested as she told it. Slowly a smile spread on her face as Cynthia returned to her normal self. Putting Leon in a headlock and giving him a rough noogie and joking with them both, blue eyes gleaming with warmth. Three sets of eyes locked on each other, blue, green, and amber all shining with a relieved happiness.


	11. Why Do I Have to Suffer (All 3 parts)

_Why do I have to suffer?_

_(Cynthia's view) (Slight CxL With loopy Cynthia)_

_All Parts_

I felt my lower lip trembling as I fought the tears pricking at my eyes. Holly just pulled my life out from underneath me. Revealing the accident involving me killing my brother years ago she destroyed my future and now everyone was leaving me. I noticed my mother leaving and couldn't hold back the tears much longer. A faint pleading noise emerged from my throat and it caught my mom's attention. "You promised it's wouldn't get out Cynthia. You promised your father you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened!"

My throat closed up, my chest squeezing at the hateful glare she was sending at me, "I didn't! I didn't tell Holly! I swear mom I didn't tell Holly I accidently killed him!" I cried, trying to make her understand, "I didn't I swear I didn't! She saw it happen I didn't tell anyone!" I felt the tears starting to trickle down my face and It felt like the pain in my heart was crushing me at the look in her eyes, "Please don't send me away, I didn't do anything!" I saw the rejection in her eyes and my heart broke into little tiny pieces as she spoke,

"You must've because she just told it to the entire neighborhood!" She growled spinning around and closing the door to my life.

"No! No! Please come back!" I ran after her but stumbled back and fell to the ground when she pushed me, my hope disappeared as I stayed in that position in shock, my vision blurring with my tears. Suddenly rage filled my body and I leaned forward slamming my fists into the dirt, "I hate you, Holly!" I yelled through my sobbing, "You ruined my life!" I heard the dirt crunch and white and yellow running shoes came into my vision before someone crouched next to me, putting their arm around my shoulders,

"We aren't leaving you Cindy." My other best friend Leon said quietly.

Anger burned through my blood, anger at him telling me he wouldn't leave me when he already had for that seductress of a wind girl. The anger drained quickly as I realized I drove away his sister and broke his trust. "Why not?" I spat bitterly my tone angry from my residual anger, " I drove you sister insane because of my secret! I killed my own brother Leon!" That was the first time I admitted it out loud and I missed most of Leon's statement with my blood running cold from the realization. '_I'm a murderer.'_

"...Come on Jay, tell her." Is what of his statement I actually caught, my eyes spacing out and focusing on the image of my dead brother in my arms from when I killed him. Jay's curt voice jolted me from my memories.

"Cynthia you were too young to know what you're capable of. Don't fret about it, none of us are leaving you alone."

'_Murderer'_

"Come on Cind, let's get you back to my house." Even Leon's baritone voice didn't jolt me from my shock, my blood was still like ice from my revelation.

'_Murderer.'_

"Holly might be back one day and until then you can keep her room in order ok?" Leon stood up, offering his hand. I took hold of it, trying to be gentle and not reveal my turmoil, not wanting to cause any more pain.

'_Murderer.'_ I barely noticed Leon brushing the dirt off my hands and I didn't register the reluctant looked on my sister's faces. I heard them say something and I managed to mutter an ok, my blood like ice, and my heart in pieces. I let Leon and Jay stand on either side of me, letting them guide me to their house and my second home, '_I don't belong here, I can't take Holly's spot. Not after what I did.'_

'_Murderer.'_

_Murderer.'_

'_Murderer.'_

'_Murderer.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Murderer.'_

:( :( :(

_Murderer._ That's the thought that echoed through Cynthia's Mind all evening while she stayed with Leon and Jay. Skylar and Brad let her stay and eat with them during dinner, even letting her stay the night in Holly's room. Right now Cynthia was sitting on Holly's bed, her head in her hands, cradling her aching skull.

_Murderer._

'_Shut up.'_

_Murderer._

'_I said shut up'_

_Murderer._

"Shut up!"

_Murderer._

"I said shut up!" She yelled toppling off the bed and hitting the floor with a jarring thump. Jolting to her senses Cynthia scrambled back to her feet before Skylar came into the doorway,

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, "You were yelling."

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for your concern S-Skylar." She stammered, blue eyes haunted. Skylar read her expression and nodded, leaving quietly. Mentally promising that if she started yelling again to get Leon and Jay to talk to her. The moment Skylar left the voice returned.

'_Murderer.'_

"Stop torturing me," Cynthia whispered, bracing herself against the dresser, blue eyes distant. She didn't notice Leon standing in the doorway with Jay right next to him.

'_Murderer.'_

"Leave me alone!" She howled, banging her head and fists against a wall, her body shaking violently, "Please stop torturing me, I know I'm a murderer alright? Please stop." She slid down to be kneeling on the floor, "Please… I know I'm a killer, please stop torturing me." She was crying now, blue eyes distant and unseeing. Leon and Jay darted over. Jay spoke up,

"Talk to her. Doesn't have to be about anything, she needs to hear someone else talking. "Why me?"

"She likes you better than me. Deal with it."

Leon grumbled but pulled Cynthia away from the wall and sat down in front of her, "Hey Cindy, you're safe and nobody's calling you anything, you didn't do it on purpose." He lifted her chin trying to look into her eyes. After talking about random things for at least five minutes Cynthia's eyes focused on Leon, the blue narrowing, pupils dilating to adjust her vision. Then she slumped forward and passed out on Leon's lap. Skylar gasped,

"What happened to her?"

Jay sighed, "She guilt tripped herself into thinking that she was a murderer, it overwhelmed her too much, she'll wake up in a little while."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Cynthia groaned as she blinked awake, then froze, Leon and Jay were still there, and Skylar was asleep in a chair out cold, Leon and Jay were squished next to her on Holly's bed, Leon snoring while Jay had his hands over his ears, distant blue eyes open and wandering around the room. Cynthia didn't move, she didn't even twitch. She was stuck in between the brothers with Leon's heavy arm pinning her down with Jay's back to her. Cynthia breathed uncomfortably, not sure what to do.

_Murderer_ The voice was back. Cynthia didn't know what to do, the voice was loud and constantly sent shivers down her spine while she couldn't move without waking up Leon.

_Murderer._

_Murderer_

_Murderer_

Her breath hitched as the voice changed its words.

_Killer Murderer_

_Killer Murderer_

_Killer Murderer_

Throwing Caution to the wind she moved Leon's arm and went over to the open window, carefully climbing through and into the tree that she and Holly used to race each other up. Climbing farther up and settling on a wide branch with her knees drawn up to her chest she waited. Just waiting, as if waiting forever would finally shut up the voice even for just a little while. She watched the sun start to rise, blue eyes barely blinking, looking at the reddening sky and lost in her thoughts.

"Hey," a deeper voice greeted. Cynthia started and nearly fell off the branch if it were not for Leon grabbing her shoulder and frowning in worry, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you… What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Leon." She replied looking back out at the sky, "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

_Liar, Killer, Murderer._

"You were sleeping just fine earlier." He responded, "What's wrong? You've been extremely distant all day. Mom tells me to give you time to be alone, but every time I do that you get farther away."

"It's… nothing Leon, go back to sleep. I shouldn't be here anyway."

"Says who? Cindy what's wrong."

_Liar, Killer, Murder_

"It's-"

"If you say nothing one more time I'm going to tickle the heck out of you."

"Alright alright!" She laughed before her face went serious, and her blue eyes haunted. "There's a voice in my mind… It's telling me I'm a Liar, Killer, and Murderer. And I believe it."

"Cyn, you aren't any of those things. Come 'ere." He pulled her by the shoulders and hugged her, used to the hugs from Hollyleaf dragging both of them into. "Don't believe that. Now. Why don't we sit there and watch that stupid sun rise again, and not let crazy insane thoughts interrupt?" Cynthia chuckles but does as he says, the voice gone and silent while Leon gave her a noogie and leaned back against the tree, both teens calm, Cynthia's restless and guilty mind temporarily calm and quiet.

:( :( :(

Cynthia felt two hands cover her mouth and nose as she entered the gym to fetch her stuff for basketball. "Let me go!" She struggled against the person, biting his hand angrily. Three years had passed since the whole Murderer thing but Cynthia couldn't get over it, she seemed normal and content on the outside of on the inside she was still riddled with guilt and remorse, she excelled in school and her sports following Leon's advice and throwing herself into her life and clearing up any secrets and untold issues she had. Cynthia had had a feeling that undealt karma was going to bite her in the butt someday and it seemed that today was the day.

"Now Now Cynthia, we can't have a murderer go without punishment." A calm male voice commented from behind her and Cynthia's blood ran cold, that voice was the voice of Drake, A really terrifying guy that went to the school. "This is your choice beautiful," Drake whispered in her ear, Cynthia was still struggling to get the other guy off her. "Join us and become a true killer, or die."

Cynthia glared at him, blue eyes smoldering like cinders, and didn't reply. Drake chuckled, "Alright, then you choose the second option." He lifted a spiked metal bat up to his shoulder and the guy captivating her let her go, shoving her to the floor. The moment she hit the floor Cynthia curled up so her leg was the only part of her body that open to attacks. Pain exploded from that leg and she faintly heard bones crunching and her jeans tearing. Another guy kicked her in the head and Cynthia's vision blurred as the pain grew to be too much and the hit was affecting her. As her world slipped into the darkness she heard Drake say, "After this, her friends are next" 'No! Wake up!' She begged herself, trying valiantly to wake up but her body shut down anyway and Cynthia's world was back to being black.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Cynthia awoke to a world of pain, her leg seared, the pain never seemed to end. She whimpered only half conscious, her hearing non-existent and her vision beyond blurry and near blind.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

"Can't wait for the game- What the heck!" Mike yelped. They'd just entered the gym to find it wasn't empty, whimpering was heard echoing from the walls.

"Cindy!" Leon dropped his basketball after locating the source of the sound. His best friend Cynthia lying on her side in the middle of the gym, a crimson red liquid making a puddle around her lower body. "Someone get Leah and Jay! And call an ambulance, she's really hurt!" He knelt in the puddle testing Cynthia for a pulse. Her heart rate was insanely fast, blue eyes squeezed shut. Leon looked to the source of the blood pool and gasped. Her right leg was soaked with blood, looking sunk in. Jay arrived moments later and Leon told him his expertly cut away the denim covering the injury and have the students gasped and covered their mouths. Cynthia's leg was sunken in, with white fragments puncturing her skin in many places. Cynthia was barely conscious, her head on Leon's lap while Jay was working on the bleeding. Leon handed his phone to Mike and asked him to take a picture of the scene. Once he got his phone back he quickly texted Holly, even if he wasn't sure if she was alive. *Holly, I don't know if you're alive or not but Cindy's leg is shattered and everyone's worried. If you're alive can you please answer my text!" He sent the picture along with it before running with Jay as a stretcher took Cynthia to an ambulance, riding with her and Jay, holding Cynthia's hand to keep her awake. The girl was currently sedated with a light sedative making her quiet and sleepy but they couldn't let her sleep because she had a concussion. His phone buzzed during the ride and he checked it and almost dropped it. "Holly replied!"

"Wha?" Cynthia groaned, rolling her head to look at him through droopy eyes.

"Holly's alive! She replied to my text!"

"What?! Holly's alive!" Jay asked in shock.

"Yep, she replied and said-"

'I don't want to hear it." Cynthia growled angrily. Then her expression softened at Leon's startled and hurt look, "Holly's the one who got me into this mess Leon, please don't make me hear that she's coming back." She nearly begged.

"Alright." He relented, excited about his sister but agreeing to his injured friend's plead.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Leon got put on guard duty for making sure Cynthia stayed awake after she woke up from the anesthesia she'd been given for the surgery and right now he was half asleep waiting for her to wake up. A gasp and he sat up, noting Cynthia's blue eyes wide open, her chest heaving from a nightmare he couldn't experience. "Cyndy? Hey, Cyndy, it's ok you're in the hospital, calm down." He leaned forward and pushed her back down as she struggled to sit up, her eyes haunted and violent.

"No no no no, I have to go, they're going to get Leon and Jay!" Se croaked in response pushing at his arm struggling to make him get off her and let her go.

"Hey, Cindy I'm right here, Leon's right in front of you, I'm not hurt and neither is Jay." Leon struggled to keep her down and not let her get up and fall to the floor. "Cynthia snap out of it!" He told her, struggling to keep her down and not hurting herself. Taking her face in his hands he let her blue eyes lock on his, "It's Leon Cindy, Your safe, Jay and I are safe, nobody's trying to hurt us." Cynthia's eyes lost the haunted and violent look and gained a distant confused glittering. "It's ok, everything's ok." Cynthia nodded slightly, blue eyes flickering down to his nose and a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "What're you doing-?" She flashed a smirk at him before moving forward and kissing his nose, blue eyes twinkling. Leon blinked in surprise a few times before gently pushing her back down so she was laying on her back, "They've got you on some strong painkillers eh Cindy?" He sat back down in the visiting chair and Cynthia turned over onto her side so she was watching him, curious. "What?" Leon said, "do I have something on my face? What're you looking at?"

"You." She responded cheekily, smile widening further at his confusion.

"Me?" Leon said. He had to admit, Cynthia on a higher dose of painkillers was hilarious but he didn't think she wanted to be laughed at and he certainly didn't want to tell her about her leg just yet.

"Ya you," Cynthia responded, her grin becoming a full blown out grin.

"You are so out of it." He snorted rolling his eyes.

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, he couldn't tell her to go to sleep or take a nap and she was so out of it, she wouldn't remember anything… 'Wouldn't remember anything huh? Let's have some fun with this.' He leaned forward closer to Cynthia, a grin playing at his features. "Do you like me, Cindy?"

"As a friend? course I do." She replied with a smile, seeming to know what he was trying to do.

"Come on, you know what I'm asking." He whined amused to see her cheeks and ears go pink at his pouting.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. Why're you asking me?" She asked innocently, blue eyes widening innocently, "Maybe I want an answer first."

Leon snorted at her innocent expression knowing he'd give in any way but having a good laugh about it. "Well, I want my answer first." He pouted, she turned over ignoring him as if she really really didn't want to give in. "Come on Cindy, I want an answer," He whined getting up and going over to the side she was facing. "Please!" He pouted some more and saw the amusement twinkling in her blue pools under the confusion and distance. That was before she acted, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his before breaking away and backing up so her back was against the headboard, her cheeks bright red. Leon blinked in shock a few times again before scrutinizing her face. Cynthia's face was bright red, borderline flaming. Leon could almost feel the heat radiating from her face. The distance and confusion were gone from her eyes and Leon could tell it must've been a huge shock to snap out of the drug induced confusion to find herself kissing him. "Are you ok?" He asked carefully as she leaned back against the thin headboard and wall.

Cynthia cleared her throat not meeting his eyes, "Yup." Her attention shifted to her leg which made her wince and eye what she could see of the bandage wrapped from her ankle to her hip.

"I'll go get Jay, Poppy, Honey and Bree, they're all waiting outside," Leon said, going to the door and letting the others in. Cynthia's blush had cooled by the time everyone entered and she happily talked to the three girls before teasing Jay she wasn't going to end up a cripple… She hoped.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Leon and Cynthia were alone again after everyone else had to go and Leon was still making sure she didn't fall asleep. Cynthia was working on a crossword puzzle, tapping the end of the pencil Bree had given her along with the puzzle book against her nose, blue eyes narrowed and focused on the puzzle she was currently working on. Leon was relaxing back in his uncomfortable visitor's chair, watching some kind of sports game.

"You can come sit up here if you'd like," Cynthia commented not looking up from her puzzle but catching his wince as he shifted again out of the corner of her eye. "I can't say it's much more comfortable but-"

"Thanks." Leon smiled, standing up and moving to sit next to Cynthia on the hospital bed. Cynthia scooted over and let him, filling in another vertical word. There was silence again, the silence awkward and tense. Cynthia was cursing the painkillers vehemently for making her kiss, Leon. "Hey, Cindy?" He asked, taking out his headphones and looking over at her.

Cynthia inwardly winced but looked over at him, "Yes Leon?" She put down her puzzle book and gave him her full attention.

"What happened to make this so awkward?"

"I kissed you." She replied bluntly, expression dead serious, she looked back at her puzzle book and filled in a few more words, her hand shaking slightly.

"Could we-"

"Leon," Cynthia sighed, "If you want to forget about it, I don't mind. I'm sorry for messing up the chemistry."

"I was going to ask if we could we do it again Cindy," Leon said turning to be completely facing her.

She blinked then her blue eyes widened before narrowing. "You're joking with me aren't you."

"No," he replied leaning closer to her. "Could we do it again?"

"Sure?" Cynthia breathed, Leon's face inches from hers. Leon grinned and leaned even closer, Cynthia's breathing hitched but she waited patiently. Then they both heard the door knob turn. Leon quickly leaned back and went back to his chair. Cynthia went back to her puzzle, absently gnawing on her bottom lip while filling out more answers. Holly slipped around the doorframe. Anger flashed through Cynthia's mind, anger at Holly for revealing her secret and interrupting.

:) :) :) :) :) :)  
(Cynthia's view)

I was furious in simple terms. My lips were still tingling from anticipation and more wood was added to the fire of my frustration by Holly's reappearance. My. life. Sucks. I forced a smile through the fury, "Hey Holly."

"Holly… You're back forever right?" Leon said to his sister, eagerly waiting for an answer. I seriously wanted to strangle Holly for interrupting, now I would have to go back to fighting that stupid idiot of a wind clan girl named Hannah and friend of mine in thunder named Isabella for Leon's attention rather than getting everything out in the open.

"Yeah… How're you feeling Cynthia?"

"To be blunt, in a lot of pain." I really was, my leg was aching horribly while my nerves in that leg kept firing pain up my body… Not to mention the pain from my fingernails digging into my palms.

"...Weren't in any pain!" I heard the second half of Leon's statement but ignored him for the time being, right now was the time to clear up my anger with Holly, not bemoan about missed chances.

"I-I'm sorry for revealing your secret Cynthia."

Anger burned through my blood at the sound of my first name again for the second time. 'Has she forgotten my name or is she trying to bait me?!' "I hope you are!" I snapped, startling everyone including myself. "With that revelation Holly, I lost my family and friends! Only your brothers and Bree were ever there for me! And all you did was run when you had nothing to run from." I crossed my arms irritably across my chest sitting straight up. Leon leaned over and pushed me back into the relaxed position I had been in earlier.

"Calm down Cindy,"

'At least someone knows my name!'

"We don't want you to hurt yourself even more. I think I'm going to leave, good night, Cindy, see you at home Holly." He got up and started to leave before I lunged catching his wrist.

_'Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me alone with her.'_ "No. You might want to stay so I don't murder your sister like I did my brother." I spoke spitefully, I tried begging him nonverbally to stay and not leave just because Holly arrived. I noticed Holly's flinch but didn't pay any attention as Leon went back to his chair. Hope sputtered in my heart, maybe I had a chance.

"Okay, but not because you're going to murder my sister," He messed up my hair so my vision was obscured by my own dark black hair for a moment. I blew my hair out of my face and spoke dramatically in a pretend hurt voice, completely forgetting Holly was there. "Sure," I sang, a smirk playing on my face, "You're doing it for poor crippled Bree." Leon grinned and poked me in the nose causing me to instinctively look at this finger.

"Yup. Now I'm going to take a nap while Holly is here…" My thoughts came to a screeching halt and I returned my expression to neutral as Leon fell asleep in his chair.

What do you want Holly, for me to give your room back? Cause I really don't care about it."

"I came to see my best friend Cindy, Leon texted me you were injured and I came to visit you."

"Injured is a bland statement, Holly. I was attacked. By people who wanted to kill me because of the secret you told." I pulled up the blanket revealing my injured leg, "This wasn't an accident where I slipped on something and broke my hand, I was attacked with metal baseball bats with six people wielding them. I have almost no muscle and no bone on that leg at all."

:) :) :) :) :) :)

It took a little while but slowly I opened myself back up to Holly, even giving Leon in a noogie for a not so appropriate comment. She was there when I was told that I wouldn't be able to leave this hospital room until the metal bones and artificial ligaments which could be weeks to months. When I saw the X-rays I was shocked into silence. I figured it didn't have any bone left in that leg but seeing on an x-ray before the surgery that my bones had been turned into sharp splinters and seeing one after the surgery, where they put a temporary rod through my entire leg, showed blank space where bone and muscle should be. 'I'm not going to be able to play sports for a long time. No more basketball, soccer or wrestling with Leon. I can't do any of those anymore.'

I got over the shock pretty quickly, accepting my fate and thanking star clan that I wasn't going to end up like my Aunt Celia who broke her hip and has a permanent limp. It'll heal, it might take a long time but it'll heal. Sitting quietly on my hospital bed with Leon sitting next to me I was content in the silence, this time it was more comfortable than earlier. We didn't talk about the kiss at all, instead of pushing the idea far away and showing neither of us minded the incident by Leon sitting next to me, I was currently leaning against his side, tapping my nose again with the pencil.

"That one's integrable," Leon commented reaching over my shoulder and pointing to a long horizontal word that was blank. "And that one's thievery." He pointed to another one.

"Well don't you know everything," I chuckled, filling in the words he pointed out.

"No, I think you're brain's not working." He replied modestly, "You're the one who usually tells me what words they are."

"Ah, now that makes sense." I smiled, "You can't have suddenly turned intellectually smart."

"Nah, that's Holly's job."

"It is isn't it?"

"Yep." He put his headphones back in and continued watching Kung Fu Panda 3 on Netflix using his phone. Even though there was a t.v on one wall. I relaxed further, temporarily basking in the quiet comfortable silence and ignoring my leg. While it wouldn't last long I would take as much as I can. It wasn't every day Leon Bramble was kind, sensitive and a mature… And I had him all to myself for at least a few more hours. Settling into a more comfortable spot I focused on getting my brain to work. 'What's a warm feeling people feel around certain people? My brain must be dead if it isn't registering what the word would be.'

"What's a warm feeling people feel around certain people?" I asked, just wanting to know his answer, already started to write down the answer in my loopy handwriting.

"Love I'm sure." He replied not looking up from his movie, lips twitching into a smile at something on the screen.

"Probably."


	12. Classroom Drabbles

_Classroom drabbles part One_

"Cindy! Psst! Cindy! Wake up!" Holly hissed, leaning over slightly to prod her sleeping friend before Mr. Michaels came over and asked her a question, "Cindy he's coming to ask you the answer! Cindy!" Her black haired friend didn't stir for a few moments before she lifted her head sleepily as Mr. Michaels asked her a question,

"Mrs. Sleepy head, what is a semicolon used for?"  
Cynthia awkwardly sat up in her seat, blue eyes blurry but she answered it perfectly, "It's used to replace a comma and joins two closely related sentences... I think." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Yeah, that's the answer."

"Very good," Dustpelt grunted not surprised she knew the answer.

Cynthia rolled her shoulders before settling back so her head was on the desk with her arms wrapped snugly around her head dozing off again. Holly sighed and went back to taking notes absently doodling in the margins.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Leon was dozing in his seat, his head propped up on his right arm, drooling slightly. Cynthia was sitting next to him, already asleep with her face pressed into her book, her arms hiding her face. Holly was vigilantly taking notes, glancing up at the board every few seconds. Jay seemed to be awake, blind blue eyes roaming around the classroom, Bree was gnawing on the end of a candy bar, amber eyes wide awake and open. The rest of the class varied in positions of sleeping, dozing, listening, or taking notes. A bang signaled Leon's head falling off his arm. Holly quickly looked around at her brother before stifling a giggle, his head had landed on Cynthia's shoulder blade, the girl's fluffy hoodie acting as a great pillow, his arm stretched out across his desk. Cynthia didn't even twitch. Bree poked Jay who let out an annoyed grunt and swatted at her hand, completely missing. Bree grinned at Holly and the two shook their heads or giggled depending who was more likely to do it.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"I hope we aren't playing dodgeball. " Holly muttered under her breath to Cynthia's sister Paige, "Last time we played Cindy and Leon won and hit me a thousand times."

"I know right? It's seriously unfair having them both on the same team… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Poppy asked, a grin spreading on her face.

"If you're thinking ask the Coach to have them on opposite teams then totally." Holly grinned as well.

:O

"Well, this went well." Paige sighed from her spot next to Holly on the out bench, everyone was watching Cynthia and Leon try to beat each other, the two teens were throwing the red rubber balls at each other and constantly missing no matter how good their aims were. The other players were just cycling through being in and out, nobody stayed in longer than it took to step into the court. It had been chaos the moment the game started… thirty minutes ago.

"Yeah, not one of our best ideas." Holly sighed then a spark burst in her mind, getting to her feet she yelled, "Hey Leon! Hannah told me she wanted to kiss you!" The distraction did just as she hoped, Leon slipped and his aim was off, Cynthia rolled sideways and threw another ball at him, both made contact on the opposite player at the same time. As the coach yelled a tie Cynthia and Leon walked over to everyone else.

"That was cheap Holly!" Leon scowled,

"Definitely unfair!" Cynthia responded, crossing her arms over her chest, glowering at her best friend.

"Sorry, but watching you two try and hit each other it like watching paint dry." Holly deadpanned, "It gets really boring really fast."

"Agreed." Paige commented before teasing her sister, "Are you sure you weren't staring at him? I mean come on your eyes never left him!"

Cynthia glare turned deadly on her sister, "Course not, I didn't really want to get hit in the face with a ball now did I?" She suddenly grinned smugly, "But I hear something involving you and Brendon in Mr. Michael's classroom… Should I tell Honey that you were getting close to him?" She bargained, raising one eyebrow in question, "I could tell her exactly what I saw, Missy. Close-enough-you-could-breathe-on-him." Paige's face went bright red as her sister imitated the action by softly breathing in Leon's ear causing him to jump back and rub that ear startled.

"W-what?"

"I was there and saw the entire thing, Poppy, even when you kissed him." She imitated it by puckering before blowing a raspberry and sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Th-that didn't happen." Paige insisted, she face a dead give away.

"Sure and I haven't ever kissed Leon. Come on Poppy, I saw the entire thing, no use in denying it." Her sister was so flustered she didn't catch her slip. But Holly did,

"Wait you've kissed my brother?"

"Why not?" Cynthia shrugged innocently, examining her fingernails, "I was curious and it's not like he's a bad guy or anything. I assure you it was only one my rule driven friend."

"Did you call me rule driven?" Holly asked with a shocked expression.

"Yup." Cynthia grinned toothily before turning and walking off to the girl's lockerroom. Leon had scurried away after she had breathed in his ear.

"So you kissed Brendon?" Holly asked still a bit confused, "And my best friend's already kissed, my brother?"

"Yes… Wait what?!"

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache." Holly groaned walking to the locker room rubbing her temples and half closing her eyes.

"Tell me what happened! Cindy said she kissed Leon?!" Paige scurried after her eager for a retelling of what she missed.


	13. I'm Sorry, I Can't Do This!

_I'm sorry… I can't do this._

Cynthia, Leon - 15 ½

_(Takes place before Cynthia's injury)_

"I won't die, Cindy, I can't be injured badly." Leon soothed, brushing his friend's hair out of her face, revealing her watery wide blue eyes, "You don't have to worry about me, you can't and won't hurt me." He sat next to her on the courtyard grass.

"How do you know that?" Cynthia breathed, looking down at the blood streaked across her knuckles from getting into a fist fight earlier, "I can't control it… you already know that." Her hands quivered slightly and she clenched them into fists to stop the shaking.

"I know but I won't get hurt, I have too much training for that to happen." He leaned a little closer, "You can't hurt me." '_Maybe she'll understand."_

Cynthia blue eyes begged him to help her understand but she didn't look up from her fists for a second, "I don't believe that I've hurt everyone, I even killed someone Leon, that isn't controlled, that's out of control. And I can't stop it."

"I promise you can't hurt me like that, I'm still stronger than you, I won't let you berate yourself again. What happened today wasn't called for no, but," He smiled slightly, "Brendon had it coming for him, you only broke his nose and bruised his ego. You're the protector of your sisters, hearing Brendon broke both their hearts made you angry and you reacted, no shame in that." He brushed his thumb over the thin callouses on her knuckles, "I did the same thing actually, I punched Finli in the face when he made Holly upset, it's natural to want to protect your family."

"Maybe, but I broke mine, I killed Miles, Leon, I can't take that back and how am I supposed to know that I won't hurt you either." She responded watching his hands clasp over hers on his knee.

"Because I know you won't." He replied watching her with kind eyes, "You won't let your friend be injured."

"Maybe." She murmured softly.

Leon's pulse quickened, hoping she understands. "Then maybe we could be in a relationship?" He asked a bit tentatively.

"Probably." Cynthia was looking over his shoulder, blue eyes spaced out and unfocused.

"Please," He leaned farther forward, "Yes or no."

"Y-yes." Cynthia stuttered looking at him clearly.

Leon smiled before Cynthia started backward and scrambled to her feet, he quickly got to his feet also, grasping her wrist before she could flee, his expression worried and fearful,"Cindy what's wrong?"

"I can't," She breathed, blue eyes sparkling with restrained tears, "I can't hurt you, I can't risk it, Leon, I just can't!" She cried, pulling her wrist from his grip and fled towards the woods, leaving Leon watching her disappear from sight, his heart heavy but understanding.

"I hoped you would understand Cyn." He murmured as her black hair disappeared from sight, "I hoped you'd be over your guilt. I'm sorry." He sighed, blinked rapidly a few times before putting his hands in his pockets, put on his backpack and slowly started walking towards the front of the school where his brother, Jay, would be waiting.

:'( :'( :'(

Cynthia's vision was blinded by tears and she slipped on leaves and wet grass as she ran. Finally tripping on a rock and landing on her hands and knees she cried, ignoring the stinging pain of her scratched up knees and palms she let the tears fall, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Leon." She sobbed, her tears wettening the forest floor, "I can't forgive myself and I'd rather die than hurt you." Her black hair acted as a curtain hiding her face from the world and she felt like she was drowning in guilt. "But I already did." She breathed staring at the small golden colored leaves between her clenched hands, blood still streaking her knuckles.


	14. You Took My Father!

_You Took my Father!_

Cynthia, Leon, Braxton, Hannah- 16

Holly, Jay, Seth- 16 ½

Ivory, Dawn- 15 ¾

(? Pov)

'_They took my family from me! Because of their aunt my father hates me!'_ My fists shook with rage, I had held it back for so long, now I itched for blood. Training in the dark forest has made me stronger than I could ever imagine and I had held back long enough. Catching sight of a spiky golden blonde boy with amber eyes I straightened all the way up and raised my voice to speak across the hallway, my voice dripping with scorn, "Has little wittle Leon-baby lost his way?" I taunted feeling victorious as he slammed his locker and turned to look at me. I felt Hannah's eyes on me as I taunted Golden Boy, "So he has? Do you want some direction baby? I'd give you a map but you can't read Leonsnardo." His face was turning red, I noticed a black haired girl with blue eyes pulling on his arm to keep him from running over. At once I sneered, it was the murderer girl Cynthia Lawson, nicknamed "Miss Killer" I had a bone to pick with her because she stole my intimidation spot below Ivory but I didn't need to take care of her, Hannah could do that with the giant grudge she had with her.

"Leon it isn't worth it," I heard Miss Killer murmur in his ear, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"What do you have anything to do with this Cynthia?" Hannah sneered from beside me, everyone knew she and Miss Killer hated each other with a passion, Hannah treated her like dirt while the other just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Nobody asked you, Hannah." She muttered in return.

"Well, I guess little Leon will have to wander around all day with his killer of a friend." I sneered, smirking at the lunge he made towards me before Mrs. Killer stopped him, hauling him back a few feet, her eyes smoldering like fiery cinders. (**_See what I did there? XD)_**

"Braxton," I heard someone sigh from next to Golden Boy, "If you'd done taunting Leon we need to be going to class." I looked over at the other girl standing next to him, it was his older sister Holly, or as I call her "Stick In The Mud"

"Well isn't it miss-goodie-two-shoes," I heard my other friend Seth snarl, "Still worried about classes aren't we?" I saw Stick-In-The-Mud puff out her cheeks but she didn't reply.

"Of course you're all just a batch of misfit liars aren't you?" I sneered at them all, including Blind Mole.

"Can it Braxton." Blind Mole droned.

"Well you all are, we have the drowner Jay, the killer Cynthia, the rule breaker Leon, and the idiot who follows rule blindly named Holly." I sneered before smirking as they all tensed. The hallway was silent, just like I wanted it to be. I itched to throw my fist into Leon's pretty boy face.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

(Normal pov)

Nobody spoke, everyone holding their breath and praying for a fight not to happen. Fights between these two groups were messy, extremely messy, especially with Cynthia and Leon involved, two wrestlers.

Cynthia, Leon, Holly and Jay all stood on one side of the hallway in front of their closed lockers, each one of them looked angry and itching for a fight, even Holly, who followed rules like they were her life. Braxton, Hannah, Seth, and Dawn all stood on the opposite side looking cocky, arrogant and triumphant. Braxton looked like he was out for blood. Everyone's hopes were diminished the moment Leon thundered towards Braxton, an angry yell emerging from his throat and he hit Braxton in the gut while Braxton smashed his fist into his jaw, Cynthia lunged at Hannah and flattened her to the floor, the two girls viciously fighting, Jay was tackled by Dawn and threw his fist against her eye, Holly moved to the side and Seth crashed into a locker before blocking his hits and hitting him herself, getting on his back and pulling on the tall boy's ears and shaggy hair.

Braxton and Leon were duking it out, not holding back and exchanging punches and kicks.

Hannah punched Cynthia in the mouth before waving her hand to clear the pain, a grimace on her face, while Cynthia grinned slightly revealing a split lip before shoving her against a locker and returning the punch.

Jay was doing fairly well on his own with Dawn, tiring her out and landing a few strong attacks. Holly was dodging almost all of Seth's attacks, landing a few of her own before ending her personal battle with a knee to Seth's groin. He dropped like a rock and curled in a ball whimpering from the pain. Holly then worked with her brother, together the set of twins drove Dawn into a locket before Holly shoved her into it and slammed it shut with Dawn inside. Cynthia didn't need any help, driving Hanah back towards a large trash bin before tripping her and shoving her into it so she was stuck. For good measure, she knocked her out with a well-placed tap-punch to the temple.

Braxton and Leon were still going at it. Not pausing for even a moment. Then footsteps were heard walking down the hall. Ivory was walking towards them, her platinum and teal colored ponytail swinging behind her as she strode towards the fighting boys, her combat boots made an intimidating noise on the tile flooring, her black hoodie was around her waist. Today she was wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans, her black-rimmed and tinted sunglasses perched on top of her head with skulls decorating the sides. Stepping over to the boys she pushed them apart and caught Braxton's fist, flipping him over her shoulder and sticking her foot out to trip him he landed in a heap on the floor. Nudging him with the toe of her boot she looked at the hallway, "Am I supposed to be the one to stop this? He isn't that scary. Get up Braxton." She nudged his head with her boot, "Now. What happened here?" She glanced between Holly, Jay, Leon and Cynthia. Cynthia stepped closer to her, her lip split and looking a bit ruffled but mostly ok, "Braxton and his gang started riling us up."

"So… you fought him?"

"Yup."

"Very good. Braxton, I said get up." She lightly kicked him in the side and Braxton got to his feet rubbing his head from where he landed and hit the ground. "If I hear you're fighting them again I will gut you like I did Alex, understood?" Her leaf green eyes glinted dangerously. "Fighting isn't tolerated at school, despite how much fun it can be I will do to you what I did to Alex if I catch word of you and your group ganging up and bullying younger kids and starting fights. Especially if you bother my cousins again."

"Alright, Ivory." Braxton sneered, attempting to save his pride.

Ivory pinned him to a locker with a bang before grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground, "Are you understanding me? Or am I going to have to clear out your ears?" People snickered and didn't cower under Braxton's glare. Ivory was smirking, "Now you say Leon is better than you and I'll let you go."

"But-"

"No buts about it, say it and I'll kindly help your friend out of my locker and help you take your other friends to Leah. Don't and I'll show you why I'm called the she-devil… Although I'm sure you already know, don't you?"

"Yes." He muttered. Ivory tightened her grip on his shirt and shifted as if to throw him to the floor, "Alright! Alright!" He said raising his hands in surrender, "Leon is better than me, now can you let me down?"

"Please."

"Can you let me down please." Braxton corrected himself. Ivory dropped him and moved over to the locker Dawn was in, spinning the combination she opened it and let Dawn stumble out before guiding her and a limping Seth to Leah, with Braxton dragging Hannah behind her.

"Was knocking her out necessary?" Holly asked Cynthia incredulously.

"Of course!" She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before putting it away, "Blackmail," The usually kind hearted girl shrugged. Holly and Jay rolled their eyes while Leon and Cynthia high-fived.


	15. Cinderpelt's Accident

Cinderpelt's Accident

Dr. Yaxye- Yellowfang

Dr. Sophie- Spottedleaf

Dr. Leonard- Littlecloud

Cylia- 16 ½

Firen- 17

_I'm never going to recover?_

Cylia bounced around her friends, "Have you heard about that new movie! I'm so excited!" She grabbed onto Firen's shoulders and jiggled her friend around, "I can't wait!"

"Did someone give you sugar Cylia?" Firen laughed, prying her fingers off his shoulders from behind.

"Of course not!... Well unless you count a small pack of skittles! But I'm so excited!" She squealed, "I want to see it so bad!"

"I know, you've told me at least six times Cyl." Firen chuckles as he friends skipped along, her bookbag swinging on her shoulders, she greeted everyone cheerfully, almost bouncing off the walls.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"Are we almost there?" She asked Shailey and Firen, bouncing in her seat and fidgeting.

"We're almost to the place Bailey's going to pick you up yes." Shailey snorted at the younger girl's amusement.

Cylia watched out of the window, watching as the scenery turned more countryside, Bailey lived on a ranch, content on her huge area of land. Despite being one of the popular girls she was very kind and helped everyone out, she was even Cylia's tutor for her debate class. Due to Cylia's excitement, she didn't notice the blackish blue car tailing them.

:) :) :)

"Hi, Cylia!" Bailey laughed as the bundle of energy crashed into her with a big hug.

"Hi! Where're we going to see the movie? Can I help out with the animals? Do you have any cats?!" Cylia asked in rapid succession, "I love cats! And horses! And even dogs! Chickens are cool too!"

"Well I've got a few things to do around the ranch, but if you'd like you can help me." Bailey smiled stepping back from the younger girl. She was wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ok!"

"And yes, yes I do have cats."

"Cool!"

Bailey showed Cylia around the farm, letting her pet her cats, play with her dog, Russell, feed the chickens and even ride a horse. Cylia was really gentle towards the animals and seemed to love the fresh air, breathing deeply and smiling from ear to ear. After Bailey finished her chores they started walking towards the theater that was a bit far away, Cylia had insisted she go with Bailey once she heard she was going to meet Shailey, Otis, and Firen at the theater. It took weeks for Cylia to convince her she would help out and not bounce off the walls. As she looked at the whole area from the top of a ridge Cylia knew it was worth taking the extra time and doing a bunch of extra chores to get here.

"Do you like it here?" Bailey asked as they walked,

"It's amazing! I love the air here!"

"It isn't tainted by cars and other machines so it's clear."

"Look! That cloud looks like your cat Sprinkles!"

Bailey looked up and laughed, sure enough, the cloud looked like her kitten sprinkles.

:) :) :)

They were nearing a theater when Cylia picked up on the sound of a car rumbling on a dirt road, going faster than it should be. "Bailey move!" She twisted and shoved the older girl out of the way as the car collided with her body.

:O :O :O :O :O

(Cylia's view)

Crash! Snap! I was thrown to the gravel and hit the ground with a painful thunk. The car rolled over my body '_Luckily I fit under it!'_ Before driving past. The pain from the thump was nothing compared to the pain in my lower side. It throbbed enough my vision was black around the edges. I faintly heard Bailey yell my name and saw her kneel next to me before pulling out her phone and calling someone, I couldn't decipher the words my brain wasn't working. As hard as I tried I couldn't hear a thing, I could only read her lips, and even that was extremely hard. '_F-i-r-e-n. Is she calling Firen? I don't want to interrupt him and Shailey!'_ I tried to speak and tell her not to bother him but only a gurgle and a squeak came out of my mouth, no words. My vision was darkening fast and the last thing I saw was my best friend kneeling next to me and yelling something before it felt like my brain had snapped.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Cylia!" Firen yelled, kneeling on the gravel next to his friend. Cylia's head rolled to face him blue eyes unfocused and glazed over before her eyes slid shut and she went limp. "Come on, wake up! Wake up!" Shailey was standing next to Bailey, her green eyes wide with shock and slight repulsion. Cylia's right side was a bloody mess, blood everywhere, her leg entire leg twisted at an awkward angle, the gravel was quickly getting soaked with the red liquid. "We need to get her to a hospital," He carefully lifted the injured girl who groaned at the movement, feeling like her body was on fire. Starting to run he raced down the path towards the city, both girls on his heels.

"Hey! Sophie! I need your help!" Firen shouted as he bolted into the clinic, his clothes now drenched red. Sophie looked up from where she was performing a standard checkup before she dropped everything and rushed over to the young man.

"What happened? Yaxye, Leonard, anyone not doing anything gets to the surgery room 3, Firen you take her there while I sort a few things out." She said calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder for a moment before rushing off. Firen numbly does as she asks and puts his friend down on an examination table, Cylia didn't react to the cold metal, still unconscious. Dr. Yaxye ushered him out, "You can't stay here."

"But!-"

"No."

"I have to!"

"Firen, calm down." Sophie says gently, coming over to help Yaxye, the young doctor pushed him towards Shailey, "We'll do everything we can to help her alright? Stay out here, when we're finished I'll let you see her alright?"

"But-"

"She says we'll see her soon Firen, come on, we can wait out here." Shailey urged, guiding him away towards the plastic chairs where Bailey was already waiting, shaken up but ok.

Sophie closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, '_I will try to save her, but that was a lot of blood... Hopefully, she'd pull through. If not… poor Firen.'_ "Let's get to work."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

(Bailey's view)

Waiting for news about Cylia was torture and I felt extremely guilty, adrenaline was still running through my body, in my mind, I kept seeing when Cylia twisted and shoved me out of the way before the car hit her a moment later. I knew the driver, and I was sure he was trying to hit me and probably kill me, that's why I was so guilt ridden, the hit was meant for me, not the innocent bubbly junior who I tutor for our debate class.

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

(normal)

Firen was pacing around the room, worriedly running his fingers through his ginger hair. Shailey was bouncing her knee, watching Firen with an empathetic expression, she knew what it was like to what for news, her father had been where Cylia was now and didn't survive, she hoped the bundle of energy would. Bailey was staring at the opposite wall, ocean blue eyes unfocused and spaced out.

Finally, Sophie emerged from the room where she'd been working on Cylia. "She's alive," She said a bit hesitantly.

"What's the catch?" Shailey asked nervously.

"She broke her hip, it's never going to be the same, Cylia's going to have a permanent limp and issues with her balance," Sophie revealed hesitantly. Yaxye came out a grumpy expression on her face,

"You're lucky she pulled through, nearly lost her a few times."

Firen paled further, his face white as a sheet, then his green eyes sparked with worry, "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but she probably won't wake up for a little bit. You three can sit with her but be quiet, we want her to wake up on her own."

Firen rushed to the room Cylia was in and froze, a worried noise emerging from his throat. Cylia was out cold,an IV needle in one wrist, a breathing tube through her nose, her face pale. He sat down in a chair next to the bed, watching.

:( :( :( :( :( :(

It took nearly a week before Cylia woke up, she'd been showing signs since the first day, eyelids fluttering, twitching of her fingers, but she never completely woke up. The first thing Cylia said and did was first, apologize about ruining their plans then second, ask if bailey was okay.

"Sorry Firen." She mumbled before her head jerked up as she looked for Bailey, "Is Bailey okay? She wasn't hit was she?" she asked worriedly, looking concerned for her friend's health.

"She's fine, she's with Shailey getting something for all of us to eat," Firen replied a relieved glint in his green eyes at seeing his friend awake. After studying his face and with shaky arms Cylia pulled Firen so his head was in her lap

"Go to sleep, you look like you've had a bag of bricks dropped on your head." She teased her voice just a tad nasally from the breathing tube in her nose.

"You aren't letting me up unless I do aren't you?"

"Yep, now take a nap, I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure Shailey will be back soon." She ruffled his hair, blue eyes twinkling cheerfully

By the time Shailey got back both teens were asleep… or dozing in Cylia's case. "Hi!" Cylia said in a whisper sitting up slightly, "Firen needed a nap."

"I've been telling him that for days, how'd you do it?" Shailey asked incredulously, putting the pizza box on the small visitor's table.

"He's like my older brother, I know all his little tricks and secrets, including how to put him asleep." Cylia smiled widely then caught sight of the food, "Can I have a piece?"

"Dunno, I'll ask Yaxye,"

"She'll say no!" Cylia whines

"Alright… but only one, I don't to be responsible for getting you sick. " Shailey sighed before pointing at her, "If anyone asks Firen's responsible."

"Okay, Firen's responsible. Now let me have one!"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Cylia smiled at the infant in her arms, her brother had yet another daughter, but personally, she liked this particular little girl better than her sisters, with black hair and a strong possibility of blue eyes she looked just like her, even the face shape and everything. What was even better was she was named Cynthia, Cylia's name in the name itself and she was flattered her brother chose to incorporate her name into this baby girl's.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"Cylia? I need your help, can you go to the hospital?!" Cylia ears Leah say though her phone,

"Well I thought I was off today but of course, is something wrong?"

"Cynthia's injured, severely Injured." The moment she heard the name of her favorite niece she got to her feet and hurriedly limped towards her front door,

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

:O

She caught sight if her nice and nearly fainted. The blood wasn't an issue, it was the injury itself, it looked remarkably like the injury she had had herself, except her leg was shattered, rather than her hip. '_Lucky Cynthia, I can fix this, you're not ending up like me.'_ With the newer technology cylia could make fake bones and replace the young woman's shattered bones, she wouldn't limp again. "Leah, Jackson, Flake you're in charge of the surgery, I need to work a few things or."

"I'm not going to limp forever am I?" Cynthia asked groggily, her blue eyes locking on Cylia's, the color mirroring.

"Of course not, I can treat you, Cynthia, you've got your entire life ahead of you, and sports is going to he part of it."

"Thank you." She said before her eyes slipped closed. Cylia limped towards Yaxye, the head doctor at the hospital. '_Time to cash in that favor' _"Hey Yaxye? I need you to help me with something."

:) :) :) :) :) :)

(Cylia's view)

Watching Cynthia go through physical therapy was one of the best experiences in my life, I was extremely proud, with the new metal bones and rubber ligaments I fixed her like I couldn't fix myself all the years ago. While there were side effects such as a constant chill from that leg and a scar on the back she wasn't broken, she had to relearn how to walk, kick, right, and jump once again, but I think that's worth it. This is why I'm a doctor, I refuse to give up and let people suffer when I can fix it so they don't lose all of their dreams and hopes like I did after my injury.


	16. Reconciling With Violence

_Reconciling… With violence?_

Bree, Jay, Holly Brittany- 16 ish

Hadara- 17

"Jay can you let me in?!" Bree asked ringing her friend's doorbell, her dark brown soggy wet hair obscuring part of her vision. Her body was shivering from cold and extra adrenaline from before.

"_I don't want to be your sister! Shut up!"_

She violently shook her head clear of the things that had happened moments earlier and knocked again, her lip was throbbing and she could taste the blood from the split down the middle.

Jay finally opened the door looking disgruntled, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me-"

"Bree? You can't be here right now!" He stepped forward and shut the door behind him.

"What? Why? I always come over-"

"Hadara and her family is over right now, it was hard enough to explain why Cynthia was here but you? That'll be impossible."

"Jay I don't understand-"

"I can't let you in Bree."

"I didn't come here to argue! I need your help-"

"I can't help you right now," Jay replied curtly.

Bree recoiled like he had hit her, "W-what?"

"I can't help you right now, Hadara's parents already don't like me with Cynthia over, they'll hate me if I bring in another girl… wait why do I smell blood on you?"

"Doesn't matter." She mutters hurt, "I'll get out your hair."

"You aren't going anywhere." He moved over to her and started pushing her into the house, wincing at the angry murmuring at his arrival. "Mom, Bree's hurt I'm going to help her." He says gruffly. His siblings almost followed before,

"Leon you and Cynthia stay here." Cynthia flashed a furious look at Holly and Jay before trudging back to the table where Leon was still sitting unsure what to do.

"What's that all about?" Bree asked as Jay shut the bathroom door behind him and Holly.  
"Hadara's family is under the impression Cynthia's his girlfriend and apparently it's rude to leave the table during company." Holly giggles, "I think Cindy nearly had a heart attack when Jay introduced her to the family." She knelt next to Bree and examined her lip, "What did you do now?"

"Argued with Brittany," Bree muttered, shaking her head to disperse any memories.

"Why do you always pick a fight with her?" Jay asked gruffly, kneeling down and carefully cleaning off the blood staining her face and chin. Bree shoved him away indignantly,

"I don't pick a fight with her! She comes back from somewhere with an injury and takes her anger out on me!" Jay didn't budge but grunted his annoyance.

"Maybe we should do something about that," Holly commented watching Jay use his medical skills. "I don't like violence but maybe you should stand up for yourself-"

The door burst open revealing a flustered Leon and a confused Hadara.

"What happened to your friend Jac-Jay?"

"She got in a fight with her sister. How come you aren't with your parents?" Jay said gruffly, finishing up checking Bree for any more injuries.

"Because they want you back out there and Leon needs some help." She replied gently.

"Leon? What do you need help with?" Holly asked her brother who was red in the face.

"I hate you guys! What's with the whole Cindy's my girlfriend thing!"

"What's wrong with it?" Holly asked innocently. Leon let out some inaudible mumbling. "I can't hear you," She smiled at him. Leon glared at her and growls,

"They want me to kiss Cyn! We're friends! And friends don't kiss!"

Holly started giggling, covering her mouth with one hand, Bree also started giggling, amber eyes glittering with amusement. "Leon, I'm sure they mean a kiss on the cheek, don't have a heart attack," Holly soothed her brother, forcing herself to be serious for his sake, "Just kiss her on the cheek and stay quiet, I'm sure Skylar will cover for you."

"I don't want to, though!"

"Why not?"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Jay tuned out his siblings and stood up, putting away the medical supplies, "Hadara, I'd love to stay with your parents and get to know them but Bree needs my help. Leon, come to Bree's house after you es- are excused." He forced the first sentence out, he may love their daughter but Hadara's parents were nerve wrecking, and a bit annoying. He followed Bree out the back door where Bree started pushing herself rather quickly towards her house, "What're we going to do?"

"Just like Holly I don't like this but, it's time for you to fight back against Brittany."

"With?"

"Violence." Jay sighed, "she needs to be shown that her sister isn't as weak and useless as she thinks she is."

"But I don't want to fight her!"

"Too bad Bree, you need to."

"I can't move my legs, though!"

"Bree! Enough with the nice girl, let your temper flare for once alright? You are going to explode or get sick from your frustration." He snapped turning blind eyes on her.

"I don't like my temper," Bree said softly, stopping at the front door.

"Neither do I, but you need to fight back." Jay replied, his voice curt but understanding, "I know you don't like your temper at all, but let it rear it's head just once."

"Never again?"

"Never again."

"Ok." Bree rolled into her house, she quietly rolled up the ramp up to the second floor where Brittany's room is. She paused on the doorknob, "You won't let me hurt her will you?"

"Of course not, Leon'll be here in a minute and he'll help me stop you from hurting her."

"I trust you." Bree pushed the door open and Brittany stood up from where she was watching something on her phone.

"What do you want Breanna? And why's you blind friend here?"

Bree took a deep breath and let the anger sparking in her body flow. Her eyes narrowed to a glare, her hands tightened into fists, and she sat up fully in her chair. "I want you to stop bullying me." She replied with an annoyed tone.

"Why? You stole her from me."

"I saved a life with a cost of an injury, she loves you just as much as she does me. You're more capable than I am so she doesn't fuss over you." She retorted, exploiting unusual behavior.

Brittany was startled at the unusual behavior but didn't let it show, "You still stole her from me, Breanna." She stepped closer to be less than a foot away from Bree. "I'm not remembered when you're around."

"Yes you are, but I'm not in the mood for this." Bree drew her arm back and slammed her fist into Brittany's gut making her sister stumble back and gasp for breath. "You think I like the attention sympathy and pity? It's not a great feeling you know Brittany." Her eyes flash, "It isn't wonderful seeing all the sympathetic looks and everyone rushing to help you with pity in their eyes! It's horrible! If you could untie the blindfold around your eyes you'd see I hate this just as much as you do! It's not fun getting injured all the time! I can't play soccer or climb! I can't do anything!"

Brittany seized the armrests of her sister's wheelchair and snarled, "You're broken Breanna, you can't be fixed! Because of that, you stole our mother from me!" Before shoving the wheelchair back and sideways, causing it to tip and sent Bree to the floor. Bree flipped over onto her back and struggled with her sister, struggling to keep her off her.

"I didn't steal anything from you! Mom's just being blind! It's not my fault she isn't paying attention to you!" She struggled, working hard to keep her sister from wrapping her fingers around her neck, "I have to work for everything! You don't! I have to work for people's respect!"

"I don't care! I'm not loved because of you! I'm not even sure if my twin likes me!" She succeeded in shoving past Bree's defense and wrapped her hands around her throat.

"Brittany!... It's not my fault!..." Bree cried, struggling to throw her sister off, gasping for air. "Mom… told me she… loves you!"

"No, she didn't!" Brittany tightened her grip at the words her sister said.

"I don't… lie!" Bree choked, her fingers reaching for something to help her. "She told me… herself!"

"I don't believe you!" Brittany snarls tightening her grip further

"I've… never… lied!" Bree choked out. Jay was struggling to pull Brittany off. "You… know… I… never… lie!" She choked out, abandoning her attempts to find anything to help her and struggling to pry off her sister's hands, "You… know.. I never… lie… she… loves... you!" Then her eyes partially rolled back, clawing at Brittany's hands. Brittany suddenly jumped off her like she was on fire and stared at her sister who started coughing violently, sucking in gulps of air and propping herself up on her elbows, amber eyes locked on her sister, pupils dilated in slight fear and lack of oxygen.

Brittany stared at her sister and realized what she nearly did. Tears filled her eyes as she threw herself at her sister and cried, "I- I'm sorry Bree, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed burying her face in her younger sister's stomach.

"It's ok," Bree rasped, reaching and patting her sister's back. Jay stood behind her, allowing her to lean back against him and not fall back on her back. "I'm ok, you didn't do it, Brittany, I forgive you." She croaked rubbing her sister's back and stroking her sister's hair.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Brittany asked, looking up at her sister with awe in her eyes and sitting back on her heels.

Bree's eyes twinkled with love, "Because I love my siblings, both of you, everyone makes mistakes and I'm willing to forget them if you are."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bree."

"I accept your apology, friends?"

Brittany shook her head with a smile, she stretched her hand out for her sister to shake, "sisters."

Bree smiled and shook her hand firmly, a wide smile on her face, "Sisters."

Jay just listened to the entire thing as he looked up at the ceiling, a smile tugging at his mouth.


	17. Friends With Benefits?

_Maybe… Friends with benefits?_

_Cynthia, Leon- 16_

_Holly, Jay- 17_

"_Hey, we're here." Cynthia opened her eyes to find Leon's amber eyes a foot or so away from her, "We're at home Cyn," He looked up at his mother in the driver seat and smiled, "Thanks for picking us up."_

"_I'm glad you had fun at the game." Skylar smiled at her son and the groggy star player. Cynthia blinked the sleep from her blue eyes before getting out of the car with Leon, after walking into the house Leon wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple before letting her go as Holly came over, grinned, and tugged her back upstairs, 'Leon and I are a couple?' She wondered as Holly introduced her to Finli and explained how she needed her help to distract Leon._

"_I need you help to distract Leon or he's going to go ballistic."_

"_Alright, but why exactly to __I_ _have to distract him?"_

"_Duh! Because you're better at it than any of us! I think he's downstairs with the guys."_

_Cynthia sighed, "I'll go distract him, but I'm not distracting him forever Holly."_

"_Why not?" Holly smirked cheekily, "You don't want to kiss you, boyfriend?"_

_Cynthia turned bright red and smacked her with a pillow trying to get out an understandable sentence, she eventually gave up and stomped down the stairs walking over to Leon and sitting in his lap in a huff._

"_What's wrong?" Leon asked breaking off his conversation to look at her._

"_Holly's teasing me again." She grunted turning to look at him with angry blue eyes._

"_Auh, I sure she's just messing with you." Leon smiled, cupping her cheek and leaning closer to her, "Why not give her something to tease you about?"_

"_Okay," Cynthia agreed moving to tilt her head up slightly..._

"Cindy wake up!"

Cynthia jolted awake and fell off her bunk landing flat on her face on the floor. With a groan, she hauled herself up to be sitting on her knees. "Was that seriously necessary Holly?" She grumbled looking up at the other black haired girl who was already ready to school in her white button up blouse, light gray half sleeve, light blue jeggings and blue converse.

"Yes, it was," She smirked before racing out of the room while Cynthia got her bearings and tried to shake away the last traces of her dream.

'_Where the heck did that dream come from? I never dream about things like that.'_ Gazing out the window Cynthia's attention locked on a small robin singing in the tree, '_It was so real…'_ Disappointment hung heavy in her throat, disappointed that Holly interrupted the dream before she could see what would happen. Holly seemed to have the talent of interrupting her, interrupting her and Leon in the hospital, startling her awake from her dreams, jolting her from any day dreams. After the whole rejection thing that she hadn't told Holly about she tended to avoid situations with Leon when they were completely alone, not wanting the whole thing to happen again. Getting to her feet she got ready for school, her mind still on the dream.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Cindy!" Leon caught of her wrist before she could leave for her class, "I need to talk to you after school." His voice was urgent and hopeful. He brought out the puppy eyes and Cynthia breathed a sigh,

"Alright, after basketball practice, where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll come get you." Leon smiled, "I promise, it'll be worth it." They stared at each other for a moment before Cynthia spoke as the late bell rang.

"See you then Leon, I really need to go to class!" She slipped free of his grasp and ran towards her class, Leon running the opposite direction.

:) :) :) :)

"I have an idea, we can't be a couple but can we be more than friends?" Leon asked looking at her pleadingly.  
Cynthia squashed her hopes and replied, "As in?..."

"Friends with benefits," Leon suggested, pleased to see her eyes light up.

"What are the boundaries?" Cynthia was intrigued, this idea might be a way to get around her fear of hurting him as a couple.

"Everything a couple would do but we'll take it slowly, one extra thing at a time," Leon reassured seeing the fear flicker in her eyes at the mention of the word couple. "We'll take it slow, as slow as you want it to go, I want you to choose the pace that'll make you comfortable."

"Okay… I like it," She smiled at Leon's wide grin before looking down at the ground and nudging some grass with the toe of her shoe, "Want to… start now?" She looked up at him through her black hair shyly.

Leon smiled widely, "If that's what you want."

"What's first?" She asked shaking her head and looking straight at him, confident.

"Personal space maybe? How close I can get to you?"

Cynthia nodded slightly and Leon took a few steps back

"Tell me when you get uncomfortable," He said softly, taking a small step closer to her, amber eyes hopeful and patient.

"Okay." She breathed, watching him as he got closer.

"Now?" He was a few feet away from her.

"No," She breathed, and he took a few steps closer so he was a foot away,

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" She could feel his breath on her face.

"No." He stepped close, his nose could brush against hers,

"How about now?"

"No." She barely managed to get out, heart pounding in her chest, her hands held behind her back to prevent her from accidentally hurting him.

"Now?" He was less than inches from her face,

"No."

"Are you sure?" He asked softly,

"Yes."

"What about now?" Cynthia felt him circle his arms around her waist.

"No."

"Now?" he was the directly in front of her, inches between them.

"No." This time Cynthia acted, cautiously partially leaning up on her toes she acted on impulse, placing her hands on his shoulders before cautiously kissing him on the lips. Leon responded gently, not wanting to startle or kick start her fear. A moment later Cynthia broke it but didn't move, staring at his face, looking for something to soothe her fear she hurt him. Leon's amber eyes glinted calmly and lovingly,

"How about now?" Leon whispered gently.

"No." Cynthia responded with a breathy whisper, "I'm not uncomfortable at all." She leaned closer, "Quite the opposite actually."


	18. IvyBreeze

_Pretty but very deadly. (Ivypelt/Ivybreeze)_

_Ivory- 16_

_Braxton- 16 ½_

_:) :) :) :) :)_

Braxton watched Ivory out of the corner of his eye as he punched the punching bag, frustrated at his lack of success but pleased to see Ivory was watching him train. She herself was leaning against the training room wall, one foot up against the wall, dressed in a darker gray tank-top, tighter black cargo pants, custom black combat boots with her famous skull hoodie tied around her waist. It was hard to ignore her, with green eyes and platinum blonde hair dyed teal at the ends up in a ponytail, tanned skin and being tall for a girl her age and lean, her choice of dark forest clothing defining her body like it's supposed to.

_(Ivory's view)_

I watched Braxton as he punched a punching bag, we were both part of the dark forest although I was a teacher and a warrior while he was still learning as an apprentice. The warrior who had been teaching him had fallen prey to my blade when my mentor Alto told me to kill him and I would be a warrior rather than an apprentice. After that, I earned a lot of respect and even other dark forest people keep their distance.

I could hear his knuckles messily scrapping the thick fabric and sighed, getting up from the wall I was leaning on and strode over to him flexing my fingers before walking up behind him and throwing a punch over his shoulder so the bag swung wildly. "You need to put your weight into the attack." I said moving to stand next to him, "Balance your weight on the balls of your feet when you throw a punch all of your weight should go into the hit." I demonstrated, going in slow motion, twisting my body in the direction of the punch before landing it so the punching bag swung hard back and forth. I'd been punching things for so long I didn't need gloves, my hands were strong enough to punch metal without breaking the skin.

I watched as Braxton tried again, this time landing more of a pow but still messy. I positioned myself behind him and grabbed his elbow, showing him how to do the movements with his own body. Letting go I watched as he hit the punching bag so it moved, not as much as it did when I hit it but a good start. "Good. Keep trying and you'll get it." I strode away from him as I noticed my mentor Alto looking for me.

:) :) :)

(Braxton)

I didn't understand how she could show me how to do things so easily and have that effect on me. It was hard listening to her as she stood behind me showing me what to do, her breath on my ear. I worked to punch like Ivory had shown me and got the bag to move a good distance before I heard a commotion outside the actual training area. I stepped out hearing gunshots and the clashing of knife blades.

Fear sparked in my brain as I realized it was Ivory and one of the evilest women here named Malice, nobody knew her actual name, that's how scary she was. Ivory was blocking bullets with her custom blades, only I knew how she made them and me alone, and they were bullet proof.

Ivory was scowling in her usual focused way, her tight black clothing not inhibiting her movements, teal and blonde ponytail swinging as she dodged the knife attempts and gun shots, getting steadily closer to Malice. I guess Malice figured the gun wasn't working and dropped it, starting a fist fight between them. Minutes later, I watched in awe as Ivory managed to part way run up a wall before flipping backward and landing on top of Malice's shoulders, her signature move.

With a flick of her wrist she had the knife against Malice's throat, the shiny metal held dangerously close. With a split lip, cuts on the arms and palms -from where she pulled Malice's knives from her- she was mostly unharmed, her legs were tight around Malice's neck with her blade poking at the soft spot of the front of Malice's neck. "You may have beaten me once before," Ivory hissed with a sneer, "But not anymore." She leaped off her using her as a springboard and landed on a thick wire above us all. Crouching there and waiting for Atol to tell her she was finished, her blade still out, elbows on her knees.

"Good, very good." Atol murmured, "Come on down, you're finished for the day. You passed the test." He walked away probably to talk to his father. Ivory dropped down in front of me landing in a squat and standing up as if the entire thing was nothing.

"Show me your kicks." She murmured to me, walking back into the training area. I eagerly followed and showed her a few of my skills, she critiqued me in the areas I needed work and showed me how to make them stronger. The other apprentices in the training area all looked at me in envy as they struggled to work with their mentors while I got trained by the beautiful and deadly Ivory, I can't say I improved much from the feeling of her breathing on my ear but I can say I admire her even more.


	19. Protection Isn't a False Hope(IvyBreeze)

_Protection Isn't a False Hope_

_Ivybreeze_

Ivory raced through the dark streets and alleys, pushing herself to the limit, Brian had challenged Braxton to a duel in one of these alleys at seven tonight, Braxton in his anger accepted was going to be sliced to ribbons if she couldn't get there fast enough. '_Come on!'_ She told herself, '_It's almost seven! Thank everything that's holy that Alto tipped me off!'_ She ran faster, her boots in a bag on her back, the clunky shoes harder to run in so right now she was barefoot and too focused to notice the occasional glass piece she stepped on.

Spotting a flash of reflected light and sneering voices she dropped the bag, yanked out her two switch blades and promptly crashed headlong into Braxton, sending him flying as Brian swung his blade, Ivory leaned backwards so the blade only cut open her cheek and one side of her nose rather than slice open the rest of her face, which would've slit Braxton's throat if she hadn't been there at the right time and place. She locked her hand around Brian's wrist and pressed against a painful pressure point causing him to drop the blade before she slammed her fist into his ribs, hearing the partially satisfying snap of a few of the idiotic skilled man's ribs.

Brian staggered back with a surprised gasp, clutching his chest and staring at Ivory with fear and shock. "You could've killed me!" He gasped furiously, heaving for air.

"I know the limits of a human man Brian," Ivory replied rage coloring her tone, "But I also know you shouldn't have challenged an apprentice. They are here to train, not be killed." She stepped closer to him, the blood on her cheek and nose gleaming in the moonlight, "It's against orders, apprentices don't kill, warriors can and do. That's how you become one, everyone except you sorry excuse for a dark forest warrior."

"I did kill!" He snarled furiously wheezing slightly, "I killed kids! I'm eviler than you'll ever be!"

"Maybe, but your best weapon isn't being evil." She offered a hand to help Braxton up, "It's being underestimated and knowing what skills you possess and by extension the limits you and others have." When Braxton took her hand she pulled him up to be standing up on his feet. Ivory then flicked her wrist and her switchblade opened, the tip pointed at Brian's nose. "Now get out of here. Alto will be told what has gone on here." Brian ran as fast as he could into the dark.

Braxton stared at Ivory who looked like she had just got to the dark forest before running over, she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and her black skull hoodie, but she was also barefoot. It looked like she had just come from an activity with her sister or something. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the cut marring her pretty face, it would scar he knew, dark forest knives were designed to leave a visible scar, to remind them all what their mistakes were. He shouldn't have accepted the duel, he had been so mad and angry at Brian's accusation of a crush on Ivory that he had impulsively acted. "I'm sorry." He forced out, pushing away his pride for a moment.

"It's fine Braxton, just don't try and duel him again alright?" She walked over to where her bag was and slung it back over one shoulder before turning back to Braxton, blue eyes calm and understanding, "I know what it's like to be rash and impulsive but dueling an experienced warrior isn't a good idea."

"Yeah, I see that now." Braxton watched her for a moment before cautiously putting his hand on the side of her face and wiping the blood off her face, hoping not to be thrown to the ground at the action. Ivory's eyes widened a small amount but she remained mostly calm about it and didn't move. "You know the whole kisses make everything feel better?" Braxton asked a bit embarrassedly, his pale cheeks going pink.

"Well yes, I think everyone does," Ivory replies in a collected tone, remaining a calm stance, standing quietly with partially relaxed posture.

Braxton cautiously kissed her cheek where the cut from Brian's blade was still bleeding slightly. He then drew back a few feet and coughed nervously into his hand while Ivory stood temporarily frozen before rolling her eyes affectionately and starting back towards the dark forest, "Are you coming?" She called over her shoulder, "I'm not bailing you out again."

"Coming!" He hurried to catch up to her, '_So protection really isn't false dream, she protected me.'_ "Are you working with me today?"

"Yes, you need some skills in close combat and awkwardness." She replied teasingly, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Braxton blushed again, "I'm not that bad!" He exclaimed indignantly, bumping her shoulder before they continued walking in a companionable silence. Just before they entered the dark forest Ivory ran the back of her hand against her wounded cheek, smearing the blood and hiding the awkward moment that had happened between them.


	20. Dancing the Impossible

_Dancing the Impossible and Being Accepted_

_Braxton Crawford- Breezepelt (Can't remember if I put him in the descriptions.)_

_Bree, Jay, Holly- 17 ½_

_Leon, Cynthia- 17_

_Ivory, Braxton- 16 ½_

_Paige, Haliah, Brendon- 18_

_CinderBlaze, BriarFeather, IvyBreeze, hinted Hollyleaves,PoppyHoneyNose, and one-sided HeatherBlaze._

Bree frowned as she rolled along the school hallways, a deep frown on her usually cheerful features. There was another dance coming up but she couldn't go yet again, not because her overprotective mother wouldn't let her, but because she couldn't stand or dance at all, and she didn't want to make some poor guy suffer with her. She squeaked as someone grabbed the handles of her chair and steered her to a quiet hallway, craning her head upwards she saw it was Jay leading her, blind eyes fixed ahead of them. Finally stopping he crouched next to her looking at her with knowing blind eyes.

"You want to go to the dance." He said bluntly.

Bree's eyes widened and her surprise was evident in her tone, "Well yeah, but I'm not going-"

"Why not?" Jay asked, "I'm asking you to go with me."

"But, B-but Jay!"

"I don't want any buts, no pun intended. Why not go?"

"I can't dance or walk or even stand!" She replied slamming her fists down on the armrests, "I don't want to force you to be miserable!"

"I'll teach you how to dance and I'm sure we'll figure out those issues. Now, go with me to the dance."

"Alright fine. But you're just torturing me."

"No, I'm not, I promise."

"I trust you." She then turned around and left for her class, Jay trailing behind her.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Carry her with one arm under her waist," Leah instructed Leon who was giving a sprained ankle Cynthia a hand, "It'll keep her upright." Jay froze from where he was helping a student by treating a small scratch. '_Under the waist, it'll keep her upright…That's perfect! There's a solution!' _He hurried to finish treating the student before running off to the library, gone before Leah could tell him to come back. '_Luckily the medical books all have copies that are in Braille. Balance, Spinal Alignment, Carry Holds. Got them.'_ He sat down at a table and dumped the books, taking one and starting to quickly read them one at a time, his fingers speedily rushing over the pages. About an hour later he closed the last book, his fingertips throbbing but he was satisfied, he knew exactly what to do to help Bree dance with him at the dance.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"Come over to my house," Jay whispered in Bree's ear from where he was sitting next to her in art, "I have a solution."

"Okay, I hope this works."

"It will."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"The idea is for me to support your weight, understand so far?"

"Yes."

"So if I do this," He leaned down and grasped Bree's wrists, gently pulling her upright where she started to drop back to the ground, he then locked his arms around her lower body so she was pinned to him and being supported by his arms, "It should you upright for as long as my arms don't give out."

"Amazing!" Bree squealed, the sound muffled by his shoulder where her face was squished.

"It gets better, just watch." He said confidently, "If I nudge your foot with my own as I move forward it'll move and you can complete a move." He demonstrates, having her look down at her feet where he then nudged her left foot forward with his own step so her foot moved backward. "Because I know how to dance I can guide your steps and all you have to do is let me know when you're getting tired and what style the dance is."

"I love it!" Bree smiles, pressing an excited kiss to his cheek, "We'd have to practice but it'll be wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Jay smiled at her, blind blue eyes directed at her. Although he couldn't see the hopeful and loving look sparkling in her eyes he could sense the emotions and that made him smile unintentionally.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Holly heard giggling from Jay's room and went to investigate, a heavy feeling in her gut. But that instantly vanished the moment she saw what was going on, Bree was actually standing! Jay's arms were locked around the paralyzed girl's hips but Bree was actually upright with her feet on the ground. The giggling was from Bree who had her face pressed against Jay's shoulder to stifle her giggles while he was nudging her feet so they did what was like a square dance before he tripped and fell backward, making her fall on top of him by default. She started full out laughing, he joined on the laughter a moment later. Holly smiled and gently closed the door, walking to the living room to where she had been 'studying' with Finli.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"Ready?" Jay asked Bree from where she was sitting in her wheelchair next to him, her wheels a few inches from his feet, his hand resting nervously on her shoulder so her hands were free to push her chair on her own. The day of the dance was finally upon them, after weeks of practicing and excelling in the modified dancing -Jay hadn't tripped up in at least a week- it was finally time for the real thing.

"Yeah," Bree replied nervously, she smoothed out her dress and started into the gym, Jay at her side, his hand still comfortably clasped on her shoulder.

The place was loud and Jay winced slightly, his ears temporarily ringing. For a little while, they caught up with their friends and siblings, munched on some snacks, and ignored the confused staring directed at them; before they finally moved. Rolling over to the edge of the dance floor Bree moved to the front of her chair then Jay carefully pulled her up, putting one arm around her waist and carefully maneuvering onto the area as she circled her arms around his neck for extra stability.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

(? POV)

'_Why am I always the one picked to give out awards?'_ I thought miserably, pulling my pencil from behind my ear and looking for good candidates for the awards, '_Best dressed guy and girl?'_ I spotted Haliah Lawson and Brenden Michaels looking at me and I quickly wrote down their names, nobody wanted a hissy fit from them both. Even though Haliah was pretty, some of the other girls like her annoying sister Cynthia Lawson, or even the "goth girl" Ivory Fernandes were surprisingly dressed up and actually participating.

'_Most miserable?'_ Every dance without fail this question was hilarious, but this year Ivory Fernandes and Braxton Crawford took the cake; looking reluctant and wearing matching scowls despite being on the opposite ends of the gym. I jotted down their names for that category and looked around for the next one.

'_Most cheerful? Breanna Grayas would win this one if she was here… Wait! She is?!'_ I stared at the paralyzed girl who was actually at the dance, on her feet and laughing, her arms circling Jay Bramble's neck. I wrote down her name and looked for the next one.

'_Cutest and best couples? Bleh.'_ This year I'd have to write down Cynthia Lawson and Leonardo Bramble, the couple most of the school population had been waiting for since the whole paint thing involving Cynthia, Leon, and I at least two years ago. Even Isa's attempts to get him and she and I's combined attempt to incapacitate Cynthia failed, _**(Briarfeather and Cinderblaze reference btw)**_ so I gave up after that experience, that was a really hard knock to the head and I didn't fancy another one from the thunder athlete who had rightfully claimed him as hers. I watched them grudgingly, I had to in order for the choice to be accepted. Cynthia and Leon were surprising with everyone else on the dance floor -usually, they both avoided it and each other- and seeming to be having a good time, Cynthia's arms curled around his shoulders while Leon was whispering something in her ear, causing her to giggle with amusement. I jerked my attention back down to my clipboard and filled out their names, despite Cynthia's empathetic offers of letting me have him for a while I refused, not wanting to see him uncomfortable like the last time I had danced with him and I'd been a decent idiot.

'_Ok, so that's obviously the most wanted couple, but what about the cutest. I'll wait until a slower song to look at that one, I refuse to let them be the cutest one.'_ I then watched, declining any offers to dance and waiting. My opportunity arose after about ten minutes. Completely ignoring Cynthia and Leon I looked for another couple that people wouldn't hate me for choosing and found one. Leon's brother Jay with the easily most known person in the school Breanna Grayas. The reason everyone knew about her? She helped everyone, no matter what the sector, issue, or problem she was always around helping people. Despite how much I disliked her being a thunder kid, sometimes I looked up to her and her compassionate personality, she even helped me mostly get over Leon.

_I sat there with my knees drawn up to my chest staring blankly at the wall ahead of me. Seeing my crush Leon together with the girl I'd been fighting against since we were little, broke my heart more than it would have if he had gotten together with some random girl._

"_Hello?" I heard a kind voice ask and the sound of tires rolling over the tile flooring. "Are you ok in here?"_

_I didn't reply instead hiccuping and turning my head as the person emerged. With a wheelchair, dark brown hair, amber eyes and a bright colored hoodie saying, "Cheer up, the world isn't ending yet!" It was obviously Breanna Grayas, a large-ish bag on her lap. I realized with a jolt it was Friday, the start of the weekend and when Bree gave out all the stuff she managed to truthfully acquire for people. "Oh! Hannah are you ok?" She asked me, rolling closer with worry on her features, not pity or sympathy but pure worry. I chose not to reply and turned my head the opposite direction. I listened the sound of her putting the bag down before I heard the rustling or fabric and I felt her sit next to me on the floor and put one arm around my shoulder, her knees visible in my peripheral vision. I looked over startled, I didn't think she could maneuver out of the chair at all, but here she was, a thunder kid worried about me a wind kid, with no mobility in her legs, sitting back on her knees with one arm pulling me into a comforting hug, amber eyes worried and concerned. "I saw Leon and Cynthia, that's what's upsetting you right?" She asked._

"_Yeah… How'd you get down here? I didn't think you could move." I spoke, my throat clogged with emotion, my heartbreak and astonishment at the girl. Bree smiled warmly and removed her arm to push up her hoodie sleeves, revealing thin but defined muscles,_

"_I've strengthened my arms so I can maneuver around, can't really help people if you can't move right? I can actually climb trees with my arms. But I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you, would you like a hug?" She opened her arms looking at me with a warm smile, "I'm not going to judge you if you cry, Hannah."_

"_You won't tell anyone?" I asked, a bit hesitant; I've heard about her well-known ability to not judge anyone but I didn't know if she kept secrets well._

"_Of course not! Cross my heart and hope to die, cover my face in pie!" She grinned and I smiled at the silly rhyme and felt the tears pricking at my eyes worsen, she must've noticed because she hugged me comfortingly, "I promise I won't tell anyone Hannah, it'll go into my vault of secrets." I took the invite and cried, feeling her compassion like a warm comforting blanket. After a few minutes, I sniffled and rubbed my eyes drawing back slightly to find Bree smiling at me. "Feel better?" She asked with a bright smile._

_The smile was infectious and I smiled as well, "Yeah, thanks."_

"_No problem! Oh, here!" She dragged her large bag over and pulled out a heather blue colored, easily the fluffiest blanket I had ever seen folded into sixths with a medium carry-on bag of the same color. "A blanket for you." She smiled handing it to me. I stared at the blanket, made out of some kind of silky soft material it was probably an expensive blanket._

"_What? Why me?" I asked in surprise, staring at the girl, "I'm in Wind sector."_

"_You're a person in need Hannah," She replied with a warm grin, "Everyone needs help sometimes. Oh, here's this too!" She pulled out a huge chocolate bar from the cooler I think everyone knew she had. She put it on top of the blanket and smiled, "I hope you feel better, if you need my help I'm always around, it might take a bit to find me but I'll help you whenever you need it." Her amber eyes go compassionate but serious, "One day you'll get over Leon and find a guy perfect for you, there's much fish in the sea and all of them are different from each other." She then scooted away from the wall before pushing her wheelchair behind her and heaved herself back into it. For a moment she rummaged through her bag before handing a small envelope to me, "Someone asked me to give this to you, I hope you take the chance to heal your broken heart." With a smile and tossing another chocolate bar of my favorite kind into my lap, she turned and started wheeling herself away. I looked down at my lap where the blanket, bars of chocolate, and now the envelope lay, feeling lighter than I had all day._

So everyone knew Bree, there was even a group of kids who tried to be just like her, calling their idol GoldenHeart, a name everyone except Bree knew about and agreed with the name. Jay, on the other hand, was well known for his blindness, sharp tongue, rare compliments, abilities in healing, and breakthroughs in medical issues; He tended to stay in the thunder area but occasionally helped out other sectors and students. I watched them for a little longer, taking careful note that Bree was standing on her feet, arms circled around Jay's neck, her height giving her a disadvantage so I could only see the top of her head and the dark blue headband she had on, shining against her darker brown hair. Content with my decision I wrote down their names and put down the clipboard with a sigh. I scanned the room but couldn't find Cynthia, Leon was seemingly waiting for her, his hands in his pockets with his gaze in my direction a few inches to my left. Then someone grasped my wrist and pulled me towards Leon. I struggled to get free, not wanting to be dragged. I looked over to see Cynthia grinning at me, blue eyes sparkling.

"You're going to dance with him even if I have to drag you."

"Then you're going to have to drag me." I hiss, struggling to get her off.

"Hey, Ivory! Can you help me?" She asked, looking at the blonde standing near the snack table, blue eyes thoughtfully looking at the stuff on the table. Ivory looked over, caught my reluctance and Cynthia's eager yet mischievous expression and grinned; walking over she aided Cynthia in pushing me towards Leon who rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and his friend but helped, while the girls pushed me from behind Leon grasped my wrists and pulled.

"I once said I'll dance with you," He said looking at me and recalling a promise he made a year ago, "So I will, Isa was clinging to me like a squid at that time and this is the only dance that's happened since. Will you give me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked amber eyes truthful. I glanced at Cynthia who nodded with a smile. Reluctantly I agreed and Leon took me onto the dance floor.

"Only one," I told him with a warning.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Everyone seemed happy, Hannah reluctantly agreed to be a group of friends with Ivory, Braxton, Cynthia, and Leon; Bree and Jay were about to leave, exhaustion pulling at the former's body while the latter was content with what he got and that he found a solution. Haliah was with Brenden while Paige hung around her other sister, glad to find that her younger sister accepted her into the group with no issues, a smile in her direction before continuing her playful bickering with Leon.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

It was quiet the moment Jay closed the gym doors behind him and Bree, they walked -or rolled in Bree's case- in comfortable silence, Bree idly humming the tune to the song that had been playing when they left while Jay listened to her humming with lingering amusement. He had one other thing to ask her before they split up to go home and it was a decently important one; having waited patiently for a full year after the whole Hadara thing he decided that now was a good time to ask her. He gently stopped her before she could get up on the porch and into her house before kneeling in front of her so they were eye to eye.

"Do you need something Jay?" Bree asked with a small amount of concern in her voice.

"Yes, but only an answer to a question." He replied casually.

"Oh ok, shoot for it!" She smiled, amber eyes glittering happily from the whole dance experience.

He decided to be blunt about it. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Glad to hear no stuttering or stammering in his question this experience was a bit different than when he had asked Hadara. Bree made a faint surprised unintelligible noise, amber eyes wide with shock and surprise, sitting still in complete shock. He managed to render her speechless. "Bree?" He asked a bit worriedly, not getting an answer. "Are you ok?" He asked in concern when she only made another unintelligible noise, he then tapped into her thoughts. Which were shocked and surprised, unable to form words. Jay chuckled before leaning forward and kissing her forehead and returning to his crouching position. "You're speechless eh Bree?" She made a strangled indignant noise, "We can wait for you to regain your speech if you like." So he waited. A few moments later she cleared her throat embarrassed and smiled.

"You rendered me speechless! And the answer is yes." Bree grinned, amber eyes glittering joyfully.

"Yes!" Jay grinned throwing one fist into the air before she leaned forward and kissed him with a joy-filled laugh


	21. From Apprentice to Warrior

_From Apprentice to Warrior_

_Traktor- Tigerstar_

_Ivory- 15_

_Braxton- 15 and a few months-ish_

Atol watched Ivory silently keep punching the punching bag in front of her, each punch dead center and causing the bag to swing dangerously. "That's enough. You don't want to tire yourself out before your test."

"Test? What test?" She asked, obediently stopping and stepping back from the bag.

"Your test of becoming a warrior and a soldier." He said walking over to her, looking completely serious

"I'll try my hardest Atol." She replied fervently, blue eyes flashing with determination.

"I have no doubt that you will pass. You've done well in your training." He cracked a smirk and ruffled her hair like he would a daughter, "After all, I am your mentor."

"Hey!" She pushed his hand away with a grimace, "I just fixed it!" She took the ponytail holder out and re-did her ponytail once again, sticking her tongue out at him at she did so. "Anyway, I am ready to become a full dark forest warrior, I've been ready since I came here."

Atol nodded, he was proud of the girl he had brought into the dark forest two years ago. She had grown into a fierce fighter that could easily match his own skills, he taught her everything he knew and even got his father to show her a few things. "The test will take place in ten minutes out in the obstacle course, your mission is to track, find, and kill Alex."

Brief shock sparked in Ivory's eyes but she quickly recovered, "Kill style? Any specifications?"

"Only that you make sure he won't be getting up. Be well aware Ivory that you get points for kill style and how badly he's killed."

"Alright," Ivory already had an an idea of what she was going to to, "So stay out of sight, track him down then kill him?"

"Yes. That is the point of the test, the faster and the sneakier you do it the more impressive it is."

"Yes, sir," Ivory said calmly, her mind whirring on the fastest way to carry out her plans. No she wasn't and evil person and didn't like to kill but it was necessary if she was going to advance farther into the dark forest and make Atol proud, all the warriors would be watching and she would get some decent respect if she did this right.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Ivory slipped into the dark obstacle course, listening for Alex's footsteps. Carefully following him for at least six minutes she made out the pattern he went in and slipped away, hiding behind a thin brick wall. Throwing one of the bricks to catch his attention she drew him right to her with the wall. Crashing through it with her blades open and ready for battle, she tackled him to the ground and moved as fast as she could, slitting his throat and clamping her hand over his mouth and nose.

Using a blade three times as large as she usually would, starting at his neck she let the blade travel down to his stomach, feeling a small amount of pity at his cries of pain she put him out of his misery, hitting his temple with the steel handle of her blade. She waited until the blood flow stopped before she got to her feet, completely drenched in Alex's blood from head to toe. She flicked the red liquid off her blades and closed them, tucking them into her boots for safe keeping and looking up as the obstacle course was lit up with light.

Every face was shocked, expressions all containing shock behind the pleased looks. But Ivory was only looking for one, wanting to see her mentor's expression. Atol's face was lit with pride, shock, and amazement, he was grinning with what looked like partial blood lust but mostly pride. Ivory smirked at them all as she heard Traktor announce,

"Ivory Is deemed a dark forest warrior, any objections?" Nobody dared to speak, "Then it is official, Ivory Fernandes is a dark forest warrior!"

:) :) :)

"That was great," Atol told Ivory as they were walking back to the training buildings. "Very well executed. But why did you knock him out?"

"Because the screaming would bring attention," Ivory replies smoothly, "If he kept screaming then it would attract all kinds of unwanted attention."

"Very good, I must talk to my father, go train."

"Yes, sir." She ran off.

:) :) :)

Braxton was in the training room without his mentor who had been the victim of Ivory's test, shocked and stunned, not at all missing the coward of his mentor, but stunned at the display of power and skill from the girl probably at least half a year younger than him. He'd been told to watch just like all the other apprentices had and received the shock of his life. A girl younger than him broke through a brick wall, slit his mentor's throat, and essentially flayed him like a fish, all within a span of about two minutes. He wasn't horrified by the action, he knew it had been necessary for the test and Alex had been the worst mentor in existence, completely ignoring him and not teaching him anything. The door opened and Braxton looked back to see Ivory walking into the room, clean of the blood with damp hair and a cold look in her blue eyes. She walked over to one of open punching bags and started punching with focused hits and a focused and determined look in her eyes. He watched her for a while, watching her movements. '_I'll be as strong as her one day.'_ He promised himself, watching as she nearly knocked the punching bag off its chain.

:) :) :) :) :)

Ivory blocked his strike starting to back off towards a wall, giving Atol the appearance of giving up and backing away, he kept up the pace and Ivory smirked at him, turning around in the tight space she ran up the cement wall behind her and crashed down onto her previous mentor's shoulder, causing his knees to almost buckle and the cold metal of her blade touch his throat.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked in obvious surprise, at the mercy of her blade.

"It's something I taught myself," She shrugged easily, getting off him and dropping to the ground. I figured if I could make the opponent feel like their gaining the upper hand their defense falls slightly and if I can surprise them and catch them off guard."

"Clever, very clever. Some day you'll have to teach me how to do it."

"Maybe,' She grins at his surprised look, "We all secrets don't we?"

"Yes, I guess me all do," He replied grudgingly, "But tomorrow I'm teaching you how to balance on wires."

"Seriously?" She asked in surprise, "Balancing on wires? Now that's a surprise."

"Maybe, but I'm sure you'll do well."

"I can always try."


	22. A Squid AU

_AU An Annoying Squid_

_Cynthia, Leon- 17_

_Isa- 16 ½_

_Holly, Jay, Bree- 17 ½_

Skylar sighed as she walked into the living room. The basketball team had stayed over for a sleepover and the entire team was crashed there with the addition to the teens who already lived in the house. Cynthia, Leon, and Holly were asleep on the couch, Cynthia stretched out on her side curled into a half ball, one arm flung over her eyes the other flung out next to her, Leon curled around her from behind, his hand resting on her lower right thigh, his chin resting on the top of her head, essentially spooning the black haired girl, Isa was asleep behind him, her back pressed against his, one arm thrown over her eyes, Holly was curled in a ball next to Cynthia, the other girl's arm over her eyes and hiding them from any light.

Jay was asleep in the recliner with Bree asleep next to him, the two squished into the comfortable chair, her wheelchair sitting there next to it. The rest of the team was sprawled out on the floor asleep in many variations of sleeping positions. Skylar sighed but got to work cleaning up the trash, random DVDs and threw blankets over each of the players, tucking the edges under them. She let Cynthia and Leon share a blanket so did Bree and Jay but everyone else got their own, even Isa who was pressed as close to Leon as she could get. She had to go to work but the company was going to be coming over later and the team was staying over until Thanksgiving which was in a few days. She'd figure out the sleeping arrangements later.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Cynthia's sapphire blue eyes slowly slid open and she groggily turned her head and looked at the clock before getting out of Leon's grip and stretched out on her stomach, her face turned towards Leon's so she could feel his breath smelling of spearmint and cinnamon flitted over her face. She settled back into sleep and didn't notice Leon slipping one arm under her waist and settling on his back, starting to softly snore, his face still turned towards hers. '_Eight o'clock is too early'_

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Leon's amber eyes slid open to the sound of people waking up and stirring, his eyes softened at the sight of his friend sleeping next to him, lying on her stomach in her usual position, one arm pinned under her stomach and his back, the other bent at the elbow, her palm resting on his t-shirt, blue eyes closed and breathing a cat-like purr. As much as he wished he could stay like that the whole relationship was still on thin ice and a secret to everyone besides Holly and Jay. He carefully pulled his arm out from under her waist and put both arms over his head looking up at the ceiling. Cynthia shifted away from him and threw her free arm over her head, not waking up just yet. He dozed off, subconsciously turning just slightly towards Cynthia

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Two boys are going to have to sleep with the girls in Holly and Cynthia's room." Skylar told the group that night, "There isn't enough room in Leon and Jay's room for all ten boys."

"I'll sleep in in there with the girls," Leon said confidently, "You can trust me."

"He can share with me," Cynthia said, "He won't dare do what he's not supposed to with me threatening to punch him."

"If Leon's going then I am too." Jay said calmly, "I don't want to be teased or harassed."

Leon and Jay waited till the girls were changed and chatting with each other before entering, Jay wearing gray black fleece PJ bottoms with a t-shirt that said, "Sleeping, do not disturb." In red lettering. Leon was wearing his usual PJs, a black muscle shirt, and basketball shorts, comfortable. Isa couldn't take her eyes off him, she was wearing white sweats and a t-shirt that had a bunch of zzz's scattered along the front. Holly was braiding her long black hair wearing black PJ bottoms and a t-shirt with the words, "Warning, silent but sleeping." Bree was already sitting up in Holly's spare mattress, leaning against a wall and reading a book, a braille copy on the mattress next to her, her dark brown hair up in a french braid wearing light blue footies with small positive emojis scattered all over the entire thing with the words, "Emoji Explosion!" On the front. Cynthia was taking her hair out of her usual ponytail before she shook her head and the strands settled nicely behind her ears and tumbled down her shoulders to the small of her back, she was wearing a blue tank-top that complimented her eyes and light gray yoga pants. Isa stared at her in surprise that she didn't seem to care that both boys were in the room.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "I didn't let them in here to sacrifice my comfort, I'm sleeping how I want to," She shrugged easily, ignoring the sharp glance at her from Leon of the raising and lowering of her lightly tanned shoulders, "I live with them, if they have an issue with it, they can go crash on the couch." She strode over to her bottom bunk and slipped under her covers, flopping on her stomach and going to sleep. Leon followed her example and got under the blue sports ball covered blankets lying on his back and closing his eyes. Bree guided Jay so he didn't fall and trip over the extra mattress before both settled down and read a book. Holly finished braiding her hair and climbed up to her bunk before settling down and drifting off. Isa warily watched Leon and Cynthia for a few moments before she too climbed up, settled down, and went to sleep, out like a light.

Isa was the first to wake up though and she climbed down the ladder and froze, Cynthia and Leon were still asleep, but close together, Cynthia was curled into his side, her nose pressed against his shoulder, one arm draped over his body while Leon was still slightly snorting, one arm wrapped around Cynthia's waist the other curled around the back of her knees. Isa yelled startled and actually fell off the ladder, Landing on Bree and Jay. Bree jolted awake with a pained yelp as she fell on top of her while Jay grunted and shoved her off. Holly peered over the railing of her bunk in worry, green eyes foggy. Cynthia and Leon startled awake as well, groggily pushing each other away and partially sitting up, Cynthia's hand clenched into a fist around her blanket, blue eyes blurry from sleep, Leon's expression mirroring hers, eyes blurry and groggy, body language drowsy and half asleep, partially defensive. Skylar came running and so did everyone else. Isa blushed as she got to her feet, "S-Sorry, I was surprised."

"By?" Skylar asked taking in the entire sight, Cynthia and Leon still half asleep, Holly peering over the railing, Jay checking Bree over for injuries and Bree groaning from Isa landing on her.

Isa hesitated before speaking, figuring out how to get Cynthia into trouble, "I was startled because Cynthia and Leon were sleeping together."

"What?!" Cynthia burst out, "I fell asleep before you did!"

Leon rolled his eyes and flopped back on his back, "She's overreacting mom, we were asleep the entire time, come on Holly tell her."

"I would've woken up if there was any noise, I didn't and I'm sure they were only sleeping." Holly said appeasing her mother, "They were sleeping." She emphasized the word sleeping.

"Look, Holly, you sleep in Cynthia's bed with Leon and Cynthia-"

"I don't mind moving," Isa says quietly, a small amount of hope coloring her tone.

"Fine whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

Cynthia sighed in defeat and climbed up with Holly muttering curse words under her breath as she settled down on her side, blue eyes open and fully awake. Leon was already asleep, curled into a tight ball in a corner while Isa smiled and settled down in Cynthia's bed next to Leon who shifted as she threw one arm over him. Cynthia watched the entire thing and gritted her teeth, forcing her blue eyes squeezed shut and trying to some sleep out of the whole situation. She slept fitfully the entire night, tossing and turning bothering Holly who curled up in a corner and fell asleep while Cynthia read a book, watched a movie on her phone with headphones, swing her legs over the railing and did everything possible to tired herself out, even going outside at 4 in the morning, in the rain and running 30 laps around the large area before jumping in their pool and doing laps that way, then climbing trees and watching the sun rise. Finally, around 8 she managed to get back up to Holly's bed and finally fall asleep for two hours when Skylar woke them all up to get to work on chores. Cynthia groaned when she said that and trudged off outside before jumping into their pool to wake herself up. Hauling her body out of the water she went back inside and upstairs, passing the boys who stared at her, the water dripping down her body and hair. She came back down with the rest of the girls, along with Jay, and Leon. Blue eyes fully awake and aware, but her exhaustion not present.

So that's how it went for a few days, Isa smugly getting to sleep next to Leon who was uncomfortable about the whole thing while Cynthia ran laps, cleaned, organized, swam, climbed, read every book in the house and worked on her basketball skills all at night and waking herself up by jumping into the freezing pool every morning. She didn't show any signs of exhaustion beside the occasional attention lapse. By day five the entire house was clean thanks to Cynthia's night time excursions and Skylar's slave driver during the day. Most of the team had gone home, only Isa staying beside Bree and the four who lived here. Finally, Leon got fed up with it, during some time they weren't cleaning he pushed Cynthia against a wall at the top of the stairs and looked closely at her face, he noticed the exhaustion pulling at her gorgeous eyes and the slight frown on her lips. "You're tired." He said simply, feeling guilty he hadn't tried to escape Isa and sleep up with her and Holly.

"Yes." She replied with a tired tone, "I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry." He said, tracing the slight bags under her eyes with his thumb.

"There isn't anything you can do, Isa clings to you like a squid when she's asleep," Cynthia shrugs tiredly, "I can handle it, Leon,"

"I know, but I don't want you to."

"Isa's coming you guys." Holly hissed as she passed to go down the stairs. Cynthia's blue eyes were torn with a pleading hope, exhaustion, and grudging acceptance. Leon looked at her eyes and quickly pressed a fleeting kiss to her forehead before hurrying back downstairs while Cynthia went up to ready the guest rooms. It took a few more days before Cynthia actually started getting clumsy and forgetful, sometimes privately asking Skylar for a repeat of the instructions to what she needed to do, she tripped down the stairs a thousand times, tripped on the ladder of Holly's bunk, stubbed her toes multiple times; but she never asked Isa to leave or for Skylar to change her mind on the sleeping arrangements.

Leon met up with her again and looked at her with helplessness in his eyes. Cynthia was usually considered drop dead gorgeous but right not she was drop dead exhausted, blue eyes plainly showing her tiredness, a frown usually in place of the beautiful smile she always had, and if you bumped into her she'd probably hit the ground and pass out. Finally, Leon was done with it. He pushed Cynthia onto the couch, threw her a pillow and told everyone he was going to make Cynthia take a nap. Isa asked why, worried all her efforts on getting his attention were failing, but he only replied because she's tired. He informed them he would be watching a movie and if they wanted to join him they could.

Skylar let Leon start up the movie and coax Cynthia to sleep while the others kept working for a little longer. Finally, after ten minutes they trudged into the room where Leon was sitting on the couch, Cynthia asleep against his shoulder, her blue eyes closed, expression tired but peaceful. Holly gave her brother a blanket and Isa grudgingly sat down on the part of the couch Cynthia wasn't blocking, who's head was resting on Leon's shoulder, legs curled beneath her but also partially spread out, both arms resting at her sides. Holly curled up on a recliner while Jay and Bree took the other one, all of them watched the movie, Cynthia dead to the world, Leon watching the movie and forcing himself not to kiss her crown or run his fingers through her hair. When the movie finished Cynthia was jolted awake by Isa discreetly pinching her ankle.

She regained her bearings as fast as lightning and sat up straight, taking out her ponytail and re-doing it then they all went and got more orders from Skylar who was panicking about the whole thing. Brad's work was having a party here and a few families needed to stay over, Skylar was working on menus, sleeping arrangements, cleaning, activities, and entertainment. Leon locked eyes with Cynthia as they all got into their beds, promising he'd try to escape tonight.

Cynthia waited for a few hours, curled up on her side and staring out of the window. Leon finally managed to get free of Isa without waking her up before he climbed up to Holly's bed, his sister hissed, "Leon?" Leon put a finger to his lips and settled down behind Cynthia, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her flush against his body, burying his nose in her vanilla scented hair. Holly sighed but her lips twitched into a smile and she settled behind him to steal some of his body heat. Cynthia was out like a light, the purring breathing her made while contently sleeping vibrating her throat.


	23. Hollyleaves

_Promises, Hopes, and New Dreams._

_Hollyleaves Special_

_Holly- 16 ½_

_Finli- 17 ½_

Holly had been walking to Paige's house to help her do some things for her mom when she saw a pair of bright green eyes watching her from a nearby porch. She froze staring at the person who calmly stared back at her. The guy had ginger hair with white highlights, leaf green eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a light gray hoodie. He stood up and slipped down to the sewers through one of the entrances. Holly quickly followed, moving the cover and lowering herself back under to the dark place, her eyes quickly adjusted and she looked around, "FInli?" She asked peering around in the dark and starting to where she knew his "nook" was. She reached it and was completely shocked. It was completely empty, but the person she wanted to see was there, standing in the middle watching her. "Finli!" She smiled moving towards him. Finli stepped back as she got closer. Holly paused looking at him in confusion, "What's wrong."

Pink spread on his cheeks while he looked her up and down, the first time he'd seen her without mud streaking her skin and clothes and not wearing ragged clothing. "Just making sure this beautiful girl is you, Holly." He said quietly still looking her over.

"It's me," Holly confirmed getting closer. Finli took another step back, "What now Finli?" She huffed, hurt briefly flashing across her face.

"I don't want to get your clothes dirty Holly." He said. Holly sighed and grabbed his wrist to stop him from backing up,

"I don't care at it Finli, you're more important." She hugged him, "clothing is nothing compared to seeing my best friend again."

Finli smiled and hugged her back, "I'm glad you came,"

"Me too, but I have to ask," she drew slightly looking at his face with confusion, "What happened to your nook?"

Finli's smile widened to a happy grin, "I've been adopted! So I have an actual home and I'll be going to your school! Isn't it amazing?!"

Holly squealed hugging him again, "That's awesome!" Her usually reserved nature was out the window with her excitement of seeing her friend all the time. She ruffled his hair taking a step back, "You need a haircut," his hair was long and shaggy, while Holly didn't mind the half slacker half rugged look, she doubted other people would.

"Getting that taken off today, will I see you at school tomorrow?" He asked holding her at arm's length with worry in his eyes.

"Of course!" Holly smiled fondly, "I'll even get permission to guide you around the school."

Finli smiled in relief, "I'd love that,"

"Me too." Holly smiled up at him.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Holly's green eyes twinkled as she saw Finli walking over to the school, looking nervous and slightly frightened before he saw Holy and his eyes lit up. "Hey!" He smiled running over and Holly looked him over before smiling as well.

"Hey!"

"Will you show me around?" Finli asked, offering his arm to her. He was dressed in clean brand new blue jeans, a light and dark green plaid shirt over a white T-shirt with a pair of light gray brand new tennis shoes, his hair was now a medium length and messy rather than longer and shaggy.

Holly grinned and looped hers through the offered arm and spoke cheerily, "Definitely. "


	24. Kisses of All Shapes and Sizes

_Kisses In All Shapes and Sizes_

_Cinderblaze, Briarfeather, Hollyleaves, Honeynose, Ivybreeze, Ivyfrost_

_(I apologize for grammer errors, I'll fix it later :) My computer's havign some serious issues XD)_

_The Shut Up Kiss Briarfeather_

_Bree and Jay- 17 ½_

Bree was rambling nervously, she had asked Jay to go with her to a movie as a date but was insanely nervous about him saying no because he was blind."I know you don't really like movies because you can't see them but I don't know what else to do with everything else being closed for thanksgiving-" Her amber eyes widened to the size of golfballs as Jay kissed her full on the mouth in front of everyone. After a few moments, he drew back and spoke to her with a fond smile

"I love you, but you really need to stop talking." He said gruffly with a smile.

"I like your method of keeping me quiet." She smiled and Jay leaned forward again, closing the gap between them.

:) :) :)

_Distraction Kisses_

_Cynthia and Leon- 17 ½_

"What? Why do I have to distract him?" Cynthia complains to her friend as they walked up the stairs to where Finli, Holly's boyfriend was hiding.

"Because he pays more attention to you than everyone else," Holly replied calmly, ignoring the complaining tone of her friend's voice.

"But I don't want to distract him by challenging him to a basketball game, it's freezing cold out there!"

"Cindy I need your help alright, I didn't say you had to play a game of basketball with him, I just need you to distract him so he doesn't murder Finli."

"How else am I supposed to distract him?" Cynthia asked her in confusion.

Holly grinned mischievously, "There are a few options that I can think of."

Cynthia's blue eyes widen in surprise at her friend's mischevious attitude and what she was implying. "I'm not going to kiss Leon to distract him for you!"

"Why not?" Holly grinned, "Do you not want to kiss your boyfriend?"

"Cynthia's face turned pink and she spluttered indignantly as they entered their shared bedroom where Holly shrugged Finli. "No, I mean of course I do," Cynthia spluttered, "but I don't want to kiss him, I mean. Ugh!" She flung a pillow at her friend and stormed back down the stairs while Holly laughed and Finli laughed alongside her.

Cynthia found Leon and grumpily took her spot next to him, inwardly fuming.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, looping one arm around her waist and looking over at her, speaking in a low tone as to not disturb the other teens who were actually watching the movie all of them were supposed to be watching.

"Holly's being mean to me," Cynthia muttered, her bottom lip was jutting out slightly in a tiny pout.

"Well she's not over here," He says, pulling her close, "Your pout is adorable by the way." He commented, brushing his thumb over her lower lip and chuckling when she nipped his finger, "Do you like nipping things or something?"

"Only certain things." She admitted, pushing away her grumpiness to help her friend that needed her help despite how much it annoyed her to do it this way. This was the only diversion that would close his eyes, even if it was for a few moments. Noticing Holly watching her from the stairwell, she put her palms flat down on Leon's right thigh before leaning forward on her arms and impulsively closing the gap between them, Leon's left hand moved to cup the left side of her face. Holly ushered Finli passed them and everyone else before he slipped out the front door and Holly disappeared back up the stairs. Moments later, Cynthia drew back and settled back against the couch cushions with her eyes still mostly shut, letting her drowsiness be apparent.

"What was that for?" He asked her in a soft tone, surprised by the random and impulsive action.

"I wanted to." She replied simply, speaking a half truth. Leon smiled and looped one arm around the drowsy girl's waist and pulling her close to him.

:) :) :) :)

_Victory Kiss_

_Hollyleaves_

_Holly- 18_

_Finli-19_

"Gotcha!" Holly grinned, moving her bishop to the spot she needed to win yet again, "Checkmate!"

Finli sighed, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. He softly knocked over his white king, "You win again," He relented, faking being a little peeved by the constant loses. No matter how hard he tried Holly kept crushing him in chess, it was quite embarrassing if he was honest with himself. "How are you so good at this game?"

"I don't know," Holly smiled sheepishly, "chess is just one of those games I'm really good at."

"You're really good at cards as well," He chuckled, rolling his eyes, "I sometimes wonder if you have a special talent for learning things, you get really good at things like this and leave me in the dust in that aspect."

"I don't mean to!" Holly laughed.

"Well I guess you get your reward now right?" Finli said, leaning forward slightly on his arms.

"What reward? I'm just playing the game-" She started to say before he grasped her wrist as she started to rearrange the board, pulled her forward and soundly kissed her. Holly breifly froze in shock but responded back, scattering peices as she put her hands down on top of the board to stabilize herself, Finli did the same so they were both leaning over opposite halves of the chess board, fingers interlaced in the center, Finli's white king and Holly's black queen the only standing peices on the board.

_Unexpected Kisses_

_Ivybreeze_

_Ivory- 17 ½_

_Braxton- 18_

Ivory blocked each of Braxton's punches, they were training in a secluded part of dark forest, sharpening eachother's skills for the next battle. "Shorter blows," Ivory told him, "It'll make you faster."

"I'm trying!" Braxton gritted his teeth, attempting to land a hit on the fast warrior, "But you're faster than fricking lightning! Not that it's a bad thing, it accents your movements but you're so fast!"

The compliment messed Ivory up and she misplaced her foot, causing Braxton's punch to make contact with her gut. She puffed a breath and doubled over while Braxton stared at her and his fists in shock.

"That's what I'm talking about," She wheezed, looking at him with approval in her green eyes, her blonde hair free of its usually restraining ponytail and flittering around her face, "Good distracting Braxton that was one strong punch, now it's my turn." She smirked slightly and straightened up. Braxton would've smiled at the compliment if he wasn't worried about what she was going to do to him.

Moments later, he found out. His back made contact with the ground, Ivory pinning him to the ground with one foot on his chest, she was leaning over, smirking at him. "Please don't murder me." He said with a sigh, "I value my life-" He stopped himself as Ivory moved, leaning down further, her platinum blonde hair falling from being tucked behind her right ear to be hanging down like a curtain and tickling the side of Braxton's face. "What're you doing?" He breathed, unsure what to do. Ivory didn't reply just yet, instead her smirk widened, green eyes twinkling with amusement and something else he couldn't figure out for the life of him.

"It's my turn is it not?" She said a bit vaguely.

"What? What does that have to do-" Braxtonn was cut off when Ivory's smirk widened and she completed her intending action, cutting him off with a short kiss.

"-With anything…" Braxton finished his sentence in a breathy dazed whisper when she drew back, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Nothing really," Ivory shrugged slightly, green eyes gleaming, "Besides the fact I needed to get even with you for that cheek kiss." She grinned, speaking cheekily. She pulled her hair back up in a ponytail while she spoke.

"Oh," Braxton was a bit dazed, it was hard to believe that she actually kissed him, him of all people.

Ivory was just as dazed as he was, but she was better at hiding it, straightening up and getting off him before offering her hand to help him up, she restrained the wide innocent grin that was tugging at her mouth. "Come on, you need more training."

Braxton took the offered hand and got to his feet before he remembered a remark she had made a little while previous. '_You need more training in close combat and awkwardness.'_ He smirked and Ivory's eyebrows raised in surprise and a bit of confusion at his expression. Briefly checking that nobody was watching them he smirked wider and siezed her around the waist, leaving her shocked and temporarily speechless at the action, "In close combat and awkwardness I hope?" With out letting her object he returned the favor and kissed her, a little teasingly and playfully.

Ivory's green eyes widened and she felt like melting into a puddle of goo, but with her reputation

she decided to cut it short, indulging in it for a few more seconds before pushing him back with enough force he stumbled slightly and she jogged off with the words, "Find someone else to train you, Atol's looking for me." She jogged off towards her mentor who was indeed looking for her.

Braxton grinned when she left, he had seen the light pink blush dusting her cheeks and ears, and had felt the few moments where she had relaxed into the kiss. Overall, that was going to be one of his favorite memories.

_You're my favorite_

_Honeynose_

_Haliah, Brendon- 18 ½_

Brendon shifted a little nervously, he was waiting for Haliah so they could go on the date he had asked her on, and was stuck in the same room as her younger sister Cynthia, who he knew wasn't pleased about this whole thing. Luckily Leon was also there, making sure his girlfriend wasn't going to kill him. Well.. he was supposed to, but he wasn't really, Leon was sitting on the couch with his head leaning back against the top of the couch, one arm looped around Cynthia's shoulders, idly playing with a lock on her midnight black hair. Brendon gulped softly and tugged on his collar, he was sitting on a different part of the couch, trying not to cower under Cynthia's deadly protective glare. He and Cynthiat had never gotten along, from when he had made Paige cry when they were a preteens, to accidentally putting his foot in his mouth with both of her sisters.

"Hey!" Haliah smiled, hurrying down the stairs with her twin sister Paige on her heels. Brendon's jaw dropped at the sight of the golden blonde beauty. Haliah was dressed up like he was except she was gorgeous, her golden blonde hair in curls, up in a bun with a few curls bouncing around her face, wearing a light blue floor length dress with a thin golden sparkly belt around the waist and white and blue sandals.

"Hey," Brendon smiled at her, picking up his jaw and getting to his feet, moving forward and kissing her hand softly.

Haliah smiled softly at him before she looked at her younger sister who dropped the glare and sighed, "Alright fine," Cynthia sighed, "Have fun, don't be stupid, and if I hear that he asked Paige to a date tomorrow I'm going to beat him up no questions asked, sound good? Yes? Now shoo." She settled back against the couch cushions casually swatting at Leon's hand where he was trying to tickle her behind her left ear.

Haliah smiled widely at her younger sister and left with Brendon being a gentlemen and letting her through first, holding the door open. Once they got into the car he asked her one of the things he had been thinking about asking. "Why do you listen to her? She's your younger sister, she can't boss you around."

"No, she can't," Haliah agreed as they pulled away from the house, "But I know she's only looking out for me and Paige, we don't have any brothers and Cynthia just wants to make sure I'm ok and that I have someone who will play the intimidating protective sibling card."

"I guess that makes sense," He agreed, he knew what it was like playing the protective sibling card, he did that a lot with Hazel and her crush Fin.

:)

"So… do you really like me more than Paige?" Haliah asked a question that been plaguing her mind all night as they rolled to a stop in front of her house.

"If I'm allowed to be honest," Brendon said, looking at her with affection glimmering in his jade green eyes, he leant closer to her and whispered softly in her ear, "You've always been my favorite." He then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before getting out of the car and moving around the front to go open her door, helping her out. He smiled slightly at the surprised look on her face, "It just took me a while to decide to get over the fact that Paige would be hurt, I didn't want to hurt either of you." He quietly walked her back to the porch and started back to his car when Haliah spoke once again, raising her voice slightly to be heard clearly.

"I love you Brendon!"

Brendon paused about to get into his car and grinned, speaking without any hesitation, "I love you too Haliah! Have a good night, maybe I can take you to school tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" Haliah smiled and Brendon grinned wider before getting into his vehicle.

"Did he hurt you?" Cynthia asked as she stepped out onto the porch, "you look like you're going to cry."

"No," She smiled turning to her sister, blue eyes shining with joyful tears. "I'm so happy Cindy! He said he loved me!" She hugged her sister tightly and Cynthia looked breifly impressed before she jerked her head in a subtle approving nod to Brendon, who caught it as he left, the grin he had seemed to be glued to his face.

_First Kiss_

_Cinderblaze_

_Cynthia, Leon- 13_

"Leon?" Cynthia asked her bestfriend, her curiousity spurred on by her crush on him, "You've kissed Hannah right?"

Leon blushed and he looked grumpy, "Yes." He said gruffly, not fond on remembering the girl.

"What's it like?" She asked curiously, completely curious about what it was like, she hadn't had a first kiss yet and she was curious if she really wanted one.

"I don't know, she was crying." He muttered angrily, "It was wet and kinda gross."

Cynthia tilted her head slightly, confused, "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was hoping it would cheer her up."

"Why?" Cynthia stopped herself, "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's ok," He sighed looking at his friend, "I don't like thinking about Hannah."

Cynthia felt a small amount of jealousy but she pushed it down, "I'm sorry… I was just wondering if it's worth it."

"A kiss?" He asked in a bit of confusion, "Oh! You're wondering if a kiss is worth everything it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah." Cynthia nudged the grass with her shoe, "Haliah told me it's the best thing in the world… But I don't believe that."

"Well I don't know how to explain it, the kiss I had with Hannah was pretty uncomfortable and gross…"

"Could you… show me?" She asked shyly.

Leon stared at her in confusion for a moment before thinking it over, '_Well… If she really wants me to…'_ "Only if you really want me to."

"Please,"

"I don't want to take your first kiss without permission Cyndy." Leon said awkwardly and Cynthia shrugged,

"I don't mind if it's you Leo."

"Oh ok, but only because you're curious." He reluctantly agrees and Cynthia smiles at him, leaning up on her toes to shorten the height difference between them. "Only this once." He told her, "And we're still just friends."

"I know," Cynthia smiled, "normal friends." Leon nodded before cautiously kissing his friend, the whole thing uncomfortable in the beginning with neither of them having any skill in the department at all, but both of them enjoyed it despite the awkwardness. Cynthia's hands clasped behind her back, leaning up on her toes, Leon's head tilted down, his arms at his sides. Cynthia broke it by lowering herself back onto her heels and giggled slightly, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. Leon straightened up completely and smiled at his innocently giggling friend, watching her as she shyly looked back at him through her black bangs as she giggled, dispersing the awkwardness between them and bringing up Leon's depressed mood.

Cynthia smiled widely as she giggled, feeling a tingling sensation in her toes and fingertips. '_I believe you Haliah, it is the best feeling in the world.'_ She thought as Leon started chuckling with her, his lips twitching into a bright smile.

_Protective and Comforting Kiss_

_Ivyfrost_

_Ivory- 13_

_Atol- 19_

Ivory howled with pain as Malice dug her blade into the back of Ivory's spine, the silver easily and cleanly cutting through the apprentice's hoodie and shirt, digging into the soft flesh and causing blood to well up. "Maybe if I paralyze you your attitude will calm down!" Malice hissed, digging the knife down deeper and dunking Ivory's head back under the water.

Ivory's hands clenched into fists around the leaf mulch on the ground, her head was submerged in the dirty water, bubbles leaving her mouth in thick trails. She couldn't breathe, if she twitched she was going to be paralyzed, and she was staining the dark forest floor crimson red from her blood.

"If you kill my apprentice I will murder you myself!" Atol roared, shoving through the crowd and tackling Malice off his apprentice, slamming his fist into her gut and pinning her to the floor, "She will be more then you ever were Malice! Keep your dirty rotten fingers off my apprentice!" He uppercutted her and shoved her to the ground, "I will train her," He hissed lowly, "And she will be the one to end your miserable excuse for a life!" Malice growled but didn't attack back, not daring to attack the second in command of the dark forest. "I will train her to be better than you ever were, and she'll take your spot and be my right hand." He hissed, "Now scram if you value your life." Malice got to her feet and obediantly ran off while Atol ran back to Ivory who was viciously pulling at the noose that was keeping her head underwater, her movements getting weaker and sloppy.

Anchoring his feet to the ground Atol yanked on the wooden spike keeping her head under and cleanly cut through the rope and throwing the sharp stick into another guy's stomach to released his anger as Ivory scrambled backward, coughing violently, water streaming from her face and blonde hair, green eyes narrowed and fearful. "Get out of here, all of you! Before I decide to tell my father you were all engaging in the killing of an apprentice!" He roared and the other members quickly scattered while he knelt next to his violently coughing apprentice who was shivering just as violently from shock setting in. "Ivory, come on," He pulled the coughing girl to her feet, and started walking with her towards an empty training room. Where he let her sit on the floor and draped his jacket around her shoulders before crouching next to her, watching her, "You had enough yet?"

"No," Ivory shivered, teeth chattering, "I'm not bailing out, but that was terrifying." She admitted, looking at him head on.

"I know, and I apologize." As fast as possible he dropped a breif kiss on the top of her head before he got to his feet and started walking off, "I have to go visit my father, don't go anywhere. I'd rather not have you nearly killed once again." '_You are my daughter now, and like my father did for me, I will protect you and make you the fiercest and finest warrior the dark forest has ever seen.' _Atol promised himself, not noticing the joyfilled spark in Ivory's eyes as he expressed his protectiveness in just a few words of his wish of her not getting killed.

_The Kissing Tree_

_Cinderblaze_

_Bree- 17_

_Cynthia, Leon- 16 ½_

_Haliah, Paige- 17_

Cynthia's blue eyes got wider as the seconds passed by and she read the dare card to herself.

"Read it outloud!" Bree grinned at her from her wheelchair, the bright and happy girl excited for the game of truth or dare to continue.

"Uh, ok. Call your crush and get them to meet you at the huge oak tree in the woods, while up there ask them if they've heard of the Kissing Tree Legend, if they answer no then say, 'There's a legend that goes with this tree, it's called the kissing tree, when someone hears about the kissing tree then they have to kiss the person who told them. If they already know about the kissing tree then they have the kiss the first person they see.' if they do then just smile and hope it works. Give someone else this card and make them do it as well." Cynthia said a bit confused, "What? I've never-"

"You've never heard of it?!" Paige gasped, looking at her younger sister in complete shock.

"Of course I've heard about it, every thunder girl has. But I've never actually seen it work…" Cynthia shrugs, she was still a bit out of it, getting used to being friends with benifits with Leon was interesting and quite enjoyable, but it still made her confused sometimes, even after a few weeks.

Haliah smiled, "Well I can tell you it works, that's how I got Brendon to kiss me, and you have to do it, it's a dare Cindy."

"If I fall out of the tree I'm blaming you if I get injured." Cynthia sighed, going along with her stupid dare. Pulling out her phone she called her crush Leon. "Hey Leon, yeah, I'm still at Haliah's whatever you want to call it-"

"Girls Sleepover!" Haliah intergected indignantly.

"Sorry, aparently it's Haliah's Girls sleepover. Anyway, I need you to meet me in the woods, there's a pretty tall oak tree over there, can you climb one of the lower branches and wait for me there? Thanks, see ya then." She ended the call and pulled on a hoodie and tennis shoes, "I hate you Haliah." She muttered while the rest of the girls followed her example, probably wanting to watch and make sure she does it.

:)

Cynthia grumbled and jumped into the oak tree before a warm hand grasped her wrist and helped pull her up so she was on the same branch as the other person was. "Hey!" Leon smiled at her, having a hunch on what was going on.

"Blegh." She replied with a sigh, "Have you heard about the legend of the Kissing Tree?"

"No," he looked confused, "Never heard of it."

Cynthia sighed again, "There's a legend that goes with this tree, it's called the kissing tree, when someonehears about the legend they have to kiss the person who told them. If they already know about the legend then they have to kiss the first person they see-" Leon didn't let her finish, already knowing what to do. Leaning forward he cut her off and pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss. Cynthia melted into it, leaning forward slightly as well, leaning on her arms which were resting on Leon's knees. She would deal with her giggling and squealing sisters later she decided, having an excuse to get a kiss from Leon? That didn't happen very often at all.

_Congradulatory Kiss_

_Cinderblaze (Sorry if there is an overwhelming amount of Cinderblaze, but they're my OTP! XD)_

_Cynthia, Isa, Fin, Leon, Hannah- 17 ¾_

_Holly, Jay, Bree, Mike- 18_

_Paige, Haliah, Brendon- 18 ½_

_Braxton- 17 ½_

_Ivory, Diana- 16 ¾_

"Yes!" Holly cheered, tempted to do a happy dance no matter how embarrassing it would be, "Yes!"

"Take that Wind!" Paige shouted, cheering with her friend, hazel eyes gleaming with triumph.

"We won!" Haliah cheered, jumping around and doing a happy dance.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" Bree cheered, being as loud and happy as possible, Thunder that managed to steal the soccer championship victory right under Wind's speedy nose. Jay was even grinning, despite his inability to see he was also feeling smug about winning the championship and stealing it away from the arrogant team.

Mike and Brendon high fived, cheering with everyone else, pumping a fist into the air. Diana glomped her sister squealing at the top of her lungs and her sister was too excited to be upset, abandoning her fierce and indimidating facade to throw her hands into the air and whoop loudly, green eyes gleaming with satisfaction and joy.

Isa was dancing around with her goof of a brother, laughing and cheering as well.

On the opposite team, Hannah was being chewed out by their couch and she was apologizing over an over again, looking disgruntled and upset; while Braxton had his eyes locked on Ivory, a grumpy look on his face while inwardly he was grinning, watching his friend look like an innocent teenager for once.

The Captain and Co captain of the Thunder team, Leon and Cynthia were cheering as well, but their eyes locked from across the field. Cynthia sprinted back over to the thunder side and literally jumped on him, hugging him with a carefree laugh which was cut off as Leon fell backwards from the impact and kissed her full on the mouth.

"_Looks like love's on the field this afternoon!" _Brad, the temporary announcer said in amusement and half the thunder students laughed, including the principal Firen. With this activity out on the wind soccer field and after school any rules that prohibited any physical displays of affection weren't in play for the thunder occupants.


	25. Living in a Messed up World AU

_AU Living In A Messed Up World_

_Bree, Jay, - 20 ½_

_Bree- 19_

_Cynthia- 21_

_Leon- 20_

:( :( :( :(

"How in Starclan's sake am I going to get out of all of these infected!" Jay hissed as he fought his way through the hordes of infected that were trying to get to him.

"Duck!" He heard the familiar voice and obeyed, ducking as a brown haired, paralyzed girl in a modified wheelchair bounced off a roof and flew over his head to crash down on a bunch of infected, brutally smashing them. "Hi, Jay!" She chirped cheerfully despite the horde they were surrounded by.

"Tell me you brought Cynthia and Leon as well."

"I did, here they come!" She grins and spins her chair, knocking a few more down before bouncing up and down as the sound of two silenced pistols being fired echoed nearby. Cynthia emerged, leaping off the roof Bree had been on and firing her silenced pistols as she fell, her handcrafted bow and quiver strapped to her back. "Hi!" Bree grinned throwing a thin throwing small throwing knives in an arch at a multitude of the infected, "I found him!"

"Awesome, Leon and I found a whole stash of ammo for our pistols, and more tools to add onto your wheelchair," Cynthia said briskly, switching from her pistols to her simple silver bladed knife, tendrils of her midnight black hair hanging down in front of her face near her nose.

Jay turned his attention to the black haired sharp shooter, cloudy blue eyes focusing on her. Years ago he had been attacked by an infected that managed to claw at his face and left vicious scars across his face along with a cloudy look and foggy blurry vision. "Where's Leon? You aren't carrying the backpack." Usually, Cynthia carried the backpack that they put found materials in due to her higher speed and agility compared to Leon.

"That's because Leon's being a pain in the butt because I've been sneezing all morning." She told him in exasperation with a small amount of annoyance in her tone, sapphire blue eyes flashing with partial amusement.

"Well you aren't infected if that's what he's worried about, you probably have a cold from jumping into the iced-over lake to fetch that supply drop yesterday." Jay told her, "Besides, I do have a few more vials of the immunity cure back at the safe house."

"Don't tell that to Leon," She mused wielding her blade like she was born to fight.

"Don't tell me what?" Leon asked as he dropped down to the ground from a roof and crushed a few infected as he landed, flicking crimson blood out of his golden blond hair and amber eyes, standing in a fighting stance, his brass knuckles on and streaked with dried and wet blood.

"That she's pregnant." Jay deadpanned and his brother nearly fell over in shock.

"What!" Leon yelled staring at his girlfriend who's face flushed bright scarlet, the color so bright it hid the freckles crossing the bridge of her lightly tanned nose and cheekbones.

"I am not!" She nearly shrieked, her voice high-pitched and strained, "Don't joke about that!" Her blue eyes were wide with shock and horror. To diminish her embarrassment she smacked Jay upside the head and went back to fighting the horde, her ears, visible from her black hair being up in a ponytail, bright scarlet as well, matching the color of her face.

"What's going on?" Bree asked, rolling back over to them all after having found an escape path during the conversation going on between the three of them.

"Nothing, just having a conversation involving the new supplies," Jay replied, picking up a chunk of concrete from the broken and dusty cobblestone street before hurling it at an infected; knocking the bloody-clothed infected humanoid creature to the ground with a lovely spot of crimson in place of its previously fat nose.

"A conversation that nearly gave me a heart attack!" Leon exclaimed, cracking an Infected creature's skull against a dirty brick wall, his ears were a light shade of embarrassed pink.

"If it gave you a heart attack then my heart stopped." Cynthia retorted in return. "That was a dirty trick Jay-" She cut herself off by sneezing violently.

"I found an escape path guys!" Bree grinned pointing to a small alleyway, "Let's go!" She shot off into the alley with Jay on her heels, Leon right behind him, Cynthia whipped out her bow, notched a whistling arrow and let it fly into the horde chasing after them, the sound from the arrow causing the humanoid creatures to stumble around and shriek in confusion.

Jay woke up in the middle of the night to violent coughing. Sitting up and blinking away a small amount of the blurriness of his vision he focused on Leon sitting next to Cynthia who was sitting up and was the source of the coughing, Leon was rubbing her back, blonde eyebrows pinching together in worry. Bree was sitting up as well, looking at the coughing teen with worry in her eyes. "How long has she been coughing?" Jay asked, getting to his feet and crouching next to the other three.

"She's been coughing on and off all night," Leon told him, "So about three or four hours."

"That's not good. Look at me Cynthia." Jay asked the coughing girl who gagged before the coughing ceased and she obeyed, lifting her head to look him in the eye, blue eyes groggy with traces of sleep, but had a slight glazed over look. He used the back of his hand to test for a fever and found a very small one. "No more jumping into freezing lakes alright?" He stood up, going over to his stuff and pulling out a medical kit and pulled out a dose from the latest batch of the homemade cold medication he had made a few days ago.

"What's wrong with her? Is she infected?!" Leon asked, his face pinching with worry.

"She's just got a small cold from jumping into the icy lake yesterday," Jay replied, crouching back in front of her with a water bottle and the small green pill. "Take this Cynthia, it'll taste disgusting but try and keep it down." Leon took the water bottle and opened it before handing it to the mentioned girl, who took it from him and took the medication, her expression immediately changing to disgust and she literally chugged the water to try and get rid of the taste.

"Give her some of the immunity Jay," Leon told his brother, "Please,"

"She already has a lot of it in her system, Leon," Jay cut off his brother as the golden blonde opened his mouth to cut him off. "But," He got to his feet and went over to the medical table where more of the immunity was being produced, "I'll give her a small dose if it'll help ease your mind." He measured out a very small dose of the immunity cure that seemed to cure pretty much everything, the clear pure liquid swirling around in the small clean shot glass and glowing light blue before it settled as he stopped pouring in anymore.

"Thank you." Leon murmured, hugging his girlfriend who was shivering slightly and had her blue eyes mostly closed.

"Here, you know the drill Leon, get her to drink it in small sips, I'm going back to bed," Jay muttered, handing his brother the tiny glass before going back to his sleeping area and getting back into the sleeping bag bed each of them had, and closing his eyes. Right away he was dragged into a memory.

'_Ah!" A thirteen-year-old Jay howled, struggling to get the weird humanoid creature off him, he could hear Leon howling in pain near him along with Holly screaming as well._

"_Cynthia!" A higher pitched voice shrieked, "Look! Infected!"_

"_Well-" A girl's British sounding voice spoke and got interrupted by the first voice._

"_Don't swear!"_

"_Why are you worried about my language at a time like this?!" The British sounding girl was speaking once again._

"_We can't help them." Another female voice spoke, "We'd be killed in the process!"_

"_I'm going to act like I didn't hear you." The British voice spoke again and a gunshot rang out, Jay froze in shock and fear, feeling the creature above him go limp and still._

"_Did you just shoot him?!"_

"_No you idiot!" the British voice retorted, and Jay felt some haul the unmoving pile of humanoid creature off of him with a grunt, revealing a girl probably at the most a year older than he was with blood and grime streaking her clothes, a backpack strapped to her back with a small chainsaw strapped to the pack, "I shot the infected creature Haliah, I didn't shoot the boy." She rolled her sapphire blue eyes and went to go help Leon, taking out a rusty pipe from her bag and swinging it against the Infected human's skull, the force of her swing sending him to being fly into a wall where a loud crack was heard, splattering the nearby ground and walls with blood and gore. She dropped the now bloody pipe, before offering a hand to the golden blonde haired boy who took it and she helped him to his feet._

_Once he was on his feet she went over to Holly and grabbed the Infected around the neck before sharply twisting, snapping its neck before pulling it off Holly and moving back to be standing with the other two girls. Jay glanced at Leon who was looking at the British-accented girl with what looked like shock and awe._

"_Who are you?" Leon asked looking slightly dazed, his attention fixed on the blue eyed girl that had saved his life._

"_Well I'm Haliah," A golden blonde girl with bright green eyes, average height, and a few years older than Jay and his siblings spoke "This is Hadara," She gestured to the light blonde with blue eyes who was a little on the tall side and was probably a year older than Haliah. "And this is-"_

"_I can introduce myself Haliah." The British-accented girl rolled her eyes before offering a handshake with Leon, "My name's Cynthia." She told them, smiling slightly at the golden blonde in front of her, she was of average height, four inches shorter than Leon, with midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes._

_Leon shook her hand gently, "My name's Leon, and these are my older siblings, Jay and Holly." He said, amber eyes locked on her blue ones._

"_Leon, we need to get going," Holly fretted going over to her younger brother, "We're going to be killed if we stay here!"_

_Jay snorted with amusement as his brother didn't break eye contact with the strange girl as he answered his sister. "I know that Holly."_

"_We have a place you guys can stay with us, we came out here hearing screaming." The British-accented girl named Cynthia told the golden blonde in front of her, not breaking eye contact with him either._

_Holly whispered to Jay, "Does Leon have a crush?" She asked with a small amount of amusement and worry._

:) :) :)

"Leon, pass me that wrench," Jay told his brother from where they were working together on reinforcing Bree's chair, the girls were sharpening and checking over weapons near them.

"I don't see one Jay," Leon told him, scratching the back of his head a bit groggily. They had been awake for a few hours, but Leon had been up all night, keeping watch over his sick girlfriend and worried sick about her.

"Then open your eyes, Leon," Jay grumbled, still holding his hand out for the tool.

"I got it!" Bree reached over, grabbed the wrench and putting it into Jay's palm, smiling happily, as cheerful as she usually was in the mornings.

"At least someone's awake and listening." He grouched curtly, using the wrench to tighten the bolts on the new shock absorbers his brother and Cynthia had found

"Give him some slack Jay," Cynthia soothed the grumpy boy, with amusement in her voice, blue eyes twinkling cheerfully, "he's been up all night." Leon smiled slightly before yawning widely, displaying his tiredness as he paused checking over the spikes made from knife blades

"I'll cut him some slack when you two can stop preventing each other from getting any sleep in a scattered random pattern of nights." He grunted, tightening the last bolt while the two mentioned didn't even blush, instead, Cynthia continued her actions of cleaning her pistols and Leon argued with his brother.

"Maybe someone needs to stop being such a pain in the butt and see what's underneath your nose," Leon argued back, hinting at the idea of his brother finally getting together with their companion Bree.

"Good idea Leon, then maybe he'll stop being a such a big stick in the mud." Cynthia comments, supporting her golden blonde boyfriend and grinning at the black haired boy's maddened huff.

"I'm not a stick in the mud." He huffed, checking the straps on the wheelchair

"Jay," She deadpanned, "You are very much a grumpy stick in the mud."

"You guys! Stop berating him!" Bree interrupted, "He's not a stick in the mud, he's just different than all of us, each of us have a different attitude!" She chirps, supporting Jay and diffusing the argument, "I'll help Jay Leon, why don't you two go get some more supplies? Oh! And Leon, you might like this!" She threw something at the golden blonde who caught it quickly, "I found them earlier," her amber eyes twinkled cheerfully, "I didn't think you wanted Cynthia to find these,"

"Nope, thanks, Bree, come on Cynthia!" He pulled her to her feet and out of the room, pink staining his tanned cheeks.


	26. Swimming For a Reason

_Swimming For A Reason_

Leon yelped as Seth pushed him into the lake before the older teen jumped on top of him, keeping him under the water.

:( :( :(

Holly burst into the cabin, green eyes wide and worried, "Have you guys seen Cindy?!" She asked, her voice full of panic and worry.

"Uh no," Paige answered, looking up from where she was braiding Diana's long blonde hair, "I haven't seen her in a few hours."

"Did something happen?" Diana asked, worry present in her tone, "I think she's on the basketball court, she mentioned something about being bored of sitting in the cabin all day."

Holly paled and rushed out of the cabin and towards the basketball court. '_Come on! Why the basketball court of all places?! It's so far from the lake!'_ Her feet kept slipping on the loose gravel of the pathways as she ran, but she didn't take notice, too worried about her brother's safety to care about tripping and falling. "Cindy?!" She yelled, "Cindy! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here Holly," Cynthia emerged, swinging down from a branch in a tree and dropping to the ground, "What happened?" She asked, studying her best friend's face, eyebrows pinching in worry, "Who's hurt, what's going on?"

Holly spoke between pants, "Seth has Leon… pinned under… the lake, none of us can reach him cause we can't swim!"

Cynthia didn't hear the last part of Holly's sentence as she started racing towards the lake, "What are we waiting for?!" She yelled to Holly and kept sprinting towards the lake.

:) :) :)

Cynthia's mind was blank, the only thing she was thinking about was getting to the lake and saving Leon from drowning. Of course, she had the full intent of roughening Seth up a bit after her friend was safe. Running through the Wind cabins short meadow she could see the lake's clear water glittering at the end of the meadow. She vaguely noticed that a few of the thunder cabin counselors were wading into the water but that didn't reassure her, they wouldn't be able to swim to him, only she could. She sprinted out of the meadow, jumping over a log in the process, her feet hit the wooden deck and she heard Skylar yelling at her to stop.

"Cynthia! Stop!"

"I can swim!" Cynthia shouted back as her feet hit the edge of the dock and she jumped into the clear water, disappearing under the surface with a large splash.

"Cynthia! Get back here!" Skylar shouted, running to the edge of the dock and looking into the water worriedly.

"Where's Cindy?!" Holly came to a skidding halt next to her mother, "Is she in the water?"

"Yes, she's going to drown!"

"No, Cindy can swim really well Mom!" Holly reassured her mother, her breathing labored.

:) :) :)

Underneath the water Cynthia was reaching Seth and Leon, the two boys were struggling under the water, Leon thrashing violently, bubbles streaming from his mouth, Seth's fingers around his throat. Kicking her legs she swam strongly forward and crashed into Seth from behind, making her see stars and making him release Leon. Pushing Seth away from Leon she put both arms around Leon's middle and kicked upwards towards the surface. when she was yanked back down she looked down to find Seth pulling on her ankle, green eyes gleaming with pure anger and hatred directed at Leon. Using her free foot she kicked Seth right in the jaw, sending him reeling and allowing her to break the surface with Leon.

Floating on her back she coughed a few times and looked for the dock before directing herself that way so she could swim over there.

Leon coughed, he was coughing, using Cynthia as a buoyancy device, his arms across her stomach, keeping himself afloat. "Thanks, Cyn," He said through a multitude of coughs.

"Try not to drown again alright?" Cynthia said gently, starting to kick her legs so they started moving toward the dock.

"Why?" He said cheekily, interrupted by a few coughs, "Don't you like to swim?"

"Yes, but saving your butt shouldn't become a daily occurrence."

"I didn't mean to nearly drown Cyn." Leon coughed as they nearly reached the dock.

Cynthia sighed, keeping her eyes on the dock behind her, close enough she could bump her head against it. "I knew I learned how to swim for a reason, to save your sorry behind a million times."

"That and for when you want to kick Riverkids' butts in swimming competitions."

"Eh, that too." She said as they were both pulled up onto the dock.


	27. A Bundle of Hyper Energy

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emA Bundle of Hyper Energy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sarah was woken from her nap by a small tug on her blanket; opening her eyes and looking down she found the blue eyes of her youngest daughter Cynthia on hers, the three-year-old messily holding an armful of blocks, "Play with me, mommy!" She chirped loudly, annoying her other sisters who were curled up on the couch next to Sarah and watching a movie on the handheld./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cindy," She called her daughter by her middle name knowing she responded better to that then her first name, "why don't you go play by yourself?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't want to." The child pouted, "Pashe left me alone to watch thingy." She explained moodily, dropping the blocks onto the floor and pouting, frowning with her arms crossed over her chest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emAgain?'/em "Cindy I'm trying to sleep," Sarah explained gently, looking at her four-year-old daughter out of the corner of her eye, Paige avoided her gaze, watching whatever her twin sister Haliah was watching. Probably something that wouldn't interest their younger sister./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cynthia seemed to think for a moment before brightening up, "I go to Leo's?" Sarah nearly laughed, ever since she and Skylar had introduced their kids to each other Cynthia and Leon hit it right off the bat, being the same age with unusual strength and constantly hyper and energetic they got along extremely well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'd have to ask Skylar," She replied watching as Cynthia looked for the house phone and found it, climbing up onto a counter the child grabbed the device and dropped back to the floor before bringing it to her mother, blue eyes twinkling innocently. Sarah took the phone and dialed Skylar's house number, maybe she'd get a nap over there… Probably not, not with her daughter and Leon's mischievous nature. "Hey Skylar, Cynthia would like to come over is that ok? Ok great, hey Cindy, Leon wants to talk to you." Cynthia eagerly took the device/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hi Leo!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;":) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When Sarah had another daughter she had figured she'd be just like her sisters, interested in pink and purple, generally being calm and quiet, and a love for dolls. But she was completely off. From when Cynthia figured out she could make noise she made lots of them, whether it was squealing, whining, blabbering, or even wailing without tears; when she got old enough to play and walk she was very different from her siblings, loving to play, move around, listening to people talk, and building things. At three the child once managed to climb up to the top of the counters and eat everything available on the counter itself. So Sarah had her hands full keeping her sisters from getting angry with the younger child while making sure the child in question didn't get into too much mischief. After Miles died Cynthia's mischievous side vanished and she matured quite a bit. It still broke Sarah's heart remembering the panic her daughter had at realizing he wasn't breathing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;":) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sarah was pleading with Miles to get off the street when his older sister barreled into him as a car went by, clipping her shoulder and causing her body to violently turn and hit the grass on her knees. She could only watch, the traffic heavy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Mom?" Cynthia voice carried back, panic in her tone, "He isn't breathing, He's not breathing!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The moment the traffic cleared for a moment Sarah sprinted across the street, fear tingling throughout her entire body. When she arrived she froze, Miles was lying on the grass, his head at a funny angle, her daughter was kneeling next to him, blue eyes wider than saucers. Sarah covered her mouth with a hand to cover her trembling lip before throwing herself down next to her son and starting to cry. "What?!" Cynthia asked worried, "What happened…" She cut herself off and stared down at her hands, the ten year old's mind clicking on what happened. Blake rushed over and knelt next to his wife, holding her in his arms and staring in shock and slight horror at his daughter. Cynthia got to her feet and stumbled back, blue eyes horrified at what she had done, "I-I didn't mean to," She stammered staring at her family in fear, as if thinking she'd hurt all of them as well, "I didn't do anything… I-I" She turned and ran off into the thunder woods, the young girl fleeing the /"Cynthia!" Blake barked, worried about his daughter but slightly angry at her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cynthia!" Sarah cried shoving Blake away and chasing after her daughter. She heard a crashing sound and rushed over to find Cynthia standing in front of a thin now fallen tree, standing in a stance she'd learned from wrestling, blue eyes horrified at the damage, tears streaked her face, her knuckles were cut open from the tree's bark. Sarah rushed over and enveloped her daughter in a sobbing hug, "It's ok Cynthia, it's ok."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm sorry!" Cynthia cried, letting her tears fall, "I didn't mean to! I didn't want him to get hit by the car!" She sobbed keeping her arms at her sides, "I'm so sorry!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's ok," Sarah hushed her, her grief from losing her son mingling in the fear that her daughter wouldn't ever recover from this experience, "It's ok, it was an accident, Cindy, shhh." Cynthia sobbed in her mother's shirt, only leaning forward, keeping her arms away from her mother, too scared to even touch her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;":) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sarah watched as she daughters grew into teenagers, two of them concerned about looks, guys, and other popular things going on while one of them didn't care about any of that, she told Sarah herself that she knew her style and who she was, what Cynthia didn't tell her but she knew, she was still shadowed by Miles's death and she'd deliberately think about every choice. With the differences in temperaments and priorities it often caused an issue between the twins and their younger sister./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;":) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't you have any opinions?!" Haliah snapped at her sister, she, Paige and their friend Isa had been discussing the topic of guys when Isa innocently asked Cynthia's opinion, starting an argument/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, I do have opinions Haliah." Cynthia replied coolly, her annoyance clear by the use of her sister's first name, "I'm not blind to the world, I know how 'hot' the guys are," She moved from leaning back on the couch cushions to be leaning forward on her knees, "but I also happen to know how much of a jerk they can be." She finished, "Such as a certain annoying blonde."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You mean Leon?" Haliah asked a little spitefully, looking for a reaction from her sister. Insulting her best friend was all it took and Cynthia got to her feet, standing a few inches taller than her older sister her blue eyes gleamed like the blue of a fire,/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Leave my friend out of this," She hissed, "He's none of your concern, he's more than just a handsome guy with gorgeous amber eyes, and soft golden blonde hair. He's my best friend and," She angrily but softly jabbed her sister in the ribs, "he's not on the market for your competition, I don't just see their looks, I also see their personality," her phone went off and the black haired girl answered it, stepping away from her siblings as she went. " Oh hey, Leon… ok, I'll be over in a sec, what do you want me to bring?" Her voice faded as she started walking up the stairs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sarah shook her head in exasperation as Haliah fumed, sitting back down and scowling while both Paige and Isa had grins on their faces./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's the smiley smiley?" Haliah asked gruffly, "We argued again. Thanks Paige for totally not backing me up."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey it wasn't that bad, besides," The lighter brown haired girl smiled, "We got Cindy to admit she crushed on Leon!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What? When did that slip?" Haliah asked looking eagerly at her twin, green eyes sparkling at the idea confirmation of her sister's crush./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He's more than just a handsome guy with gorgeous amber eyes and soft golden blonde hair" Paige replied, relaying the words Cynthia had said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ha! We knew it!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You knew what?" Cynthia asked in confusion as she came back down the stairs with a backpack over her shoulder and dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a few things out of the cupboard that was labeled as hers, stuffing them into the backpack./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Just that Brendon is the most popular guy at school!" Paige squealed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hmm… well good for him I guess," Cynthia rolled her eyes, zipping up the backpack, fetching her keys from Haliah and walking out the front door, she paused in the doorway, "No he's not, isn't he tied with Leon?" Then she left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haliah grinned, the argument was already forgotten, "I told you guys! She totally has a crush on him!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh! Did I tell you she slipped up and told me she kissed him before?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Really?!" Haliah exclaimed, "Tell me!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sarah rolled her eyes at her twin seventeen-year-olds and listened to them talk as she texted Skylar a plan she just had for their two kids./p 


End file.
